Whirlpool Ninjas
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: Naruto gets banished from Konoha and gets picked up from a strange woman. Hianta leaves the village in search of Naruto and befriends an assassin. Then five years later a uprising village, Uzu is asked to help Konoha in war find out what happens.
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the OCs and this story. **

**AN: This is my first Naruto story ever.**

**Parings: NaruXHina, and more!**

_**Lost and Found!**_

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Council has decided for you to be banished,' said Danzo with a truly wicked smile.

Naruto looked at the council with disbelief, he couldn't believe it. He just took down Pein and brought back Sasuke and not mention the other shit he done to save their sorry asses. Naruto looked over at Tsunade she was crying, her favorite ninja was being banished and she couldn't do a thing. Almost everyone in village was angry for him going eight tails in his fight with Pein and then there was the people who still thought of Sasuke as greatness and didn't like way he brought him back.

He knew the reason why they wanted him to leave the village but he wanted to hear it from them so he rubbed his temples and asked, "May I know the reason why I being kicked out on my ass?"

Danzo smiled another wicked smile, "Well I guess you deserve that. Naruto you're being banished for using the nine tail's fox power and going into eight tails, also for bring back an important prisoner, Saskue Uchiha, back hurt the way you did."

Naruto now furious decided tell the council what was on his mind, "You're banishing me for saving you asses and bringing back Sasuke back hurt. Ha-ha. I think I'm going mad. I can't believe this shit he betrayed you guys and was about to go to Akatsuki."

The council started shouting insults at Naruto. Then Danzo stood, "No matter what you think we have spoken. The Council gives you three days and then you have to leave here and if we catch you back here we will not hesitate to kill you."

Naruto got up from his seat and left the council room in shock.

_**~Elsewhere~**_

"Daimyo, we have found the boy you wanted and we thought you like to know when we were spying on him we found out he was banished and given three days before he has to leave," said a unknown ninja.

A woman stood up and slammed her hands down on the wooded desk that she was now leaning over, "How dare they banish him."

She then calmed down, "Oh well we found are next Uzukage, tell me how long it takes to get there."

The unknown masked ninja said, "With the 'eyes and ears' speed one day."

The woman sat back in her chair, a smiled played across her face, "Well looks like we will go get him, get everyone ready we leave in two days."

"Yes, Daimyo."

_**~Three days later with Naruto~**_

Naruto looked at all his friends, all of rookie 9 and their sensei's, Team Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Iruka, Ibiki and few villagers stood at Konoha gates to say goodbye to him. Naruto looked around again and sighed well not everyone was there, Sakura and Sasuke, wasn't there. Sasuke still was in the Hospital and Sakura told he was an 'irresponsible bastard' for using the eight tails of the fox's power. He walked up to everyone and begins to say goodbyes to each one personally.

Tsunade was the last, "Obaa-chan, I will always love you like a mother but since there is no way I can be the Hokage, I will give you this necklace back."

He handed her the green Hokage's necklace which made her cry even more than she already had been. She pulled him into a hug almost choking him to death.

"Obaa-chan… you're killing me," he mumbled implanted between her large mounds.

She pulled him out of her embrace and through her tears managed to say, "I told you not to call me that you brat."

Then she broke down crying falling to her knees. Shizune ran to her side tears also in her eyes hugging Tsunade.

"Oi, Naruto hurry up we don't have all day and I'm a busy woman you know," someone shouted.

Everyone looked around and right there outside the Konoha gates stood a woman with long dark red hair in a ponytail and two long bangs hanging down either side of her face. She wore short black spandex shorts and a blue mini skirt and a matching blue shirt that was so short that you could she her well tone stomach and it was a mystery just how she mange to keep her shirt from busting because her breast was as big as Tsunade if not a bit bigger.

Her blue eyes look similar to Naruto's own. She had tattoo on her right arm of a dragon standing in a whirlpool. This woman also carried a sword resembling a wakizashi but a little longer. It was kept sheathed horizontally behind her lower back. (Like soifon on bleach.) Naruto looked at the woman who was waving franticly at him with a cheesy smile.

"Hey Naruto you know this troublesome woman," whispered Shikamaru.

Naruto thought for second and then shook his head no. Everyone then looked at the woman. Kakashi yelled, "Who the hell you are and what do you want with our ninja."

She stopped waving and smiled before saying, "You banished him so he is longer your ninja." Tsunade got up from the ground now pissed off and growled, "If you step over here your dead."

The woman took this as a challenge and so did ninja with her hiding in the shadows so they jumped down from trees. In a quick second the woman was behind Naruto and hit him knocking him unconscious then before they could react she was back to where she stood at before.

"Give back Naruto," they all said preparing for battle.

She smiled shook her head no and said, "I want to thank you guys for a least treating him nicer than most but I will take care of Naurto-kun now, Ja ne."

Kiba came charging at her but she disappeared in a swirl of water resembling a whirlpool. And so did the ten ninjas with her. Tsunade now angry and sadden like a mother who lost her first born, fainted.

_**~The Next day With Naruto~**_

The young blond shinobi felt like his head was on fire as he sat up. He looked around, he was in a room five times as big as the one he had back in Konoha. He also noticed he was in a big bed and it was so soft that he could melt but it was not his. He laid back down and tried to remember what happen and where he was. He laid in bed concentrating hard. Then it hit him. That's right he got banished and then a weird lady knock him out and must have brought him here. Just then the same lady walked in with ten ninja like people following her. But this time she had on Daimyo robes over the outfit she wore yesterday.

He immediately got angry, "Why hell did bring me here you old hag, what do you want with me?"

"How dare you yell at the Daimyo like that," yelled an orange hair guy who just entered the room.

The lady put her hand up and said, "its okay, Naruto I will tell you everything if you calm down," she said in a very sweet voice, the she yelled, "But if you every call me an old hag again I will kill you gaki."

Naruto scared nodded his head, yes, that he understood.

The Daimyo came over and sat on the bed next to Naruto ruffling his hair, "Hmm… were should I start. Well I need someone to become Uzukage of my village hidden in the whirlpool. I would like you to become the next Uzukage of my village."

Naruto eyes popped out his head, "Why, Why would you want that?"

She smiled, "Well I am Daimyo of The Land of Whirlpool but acting as the hidden village's Kage for a while now. Plus you are the only Uzumaki besides me left for the position. All the other Uzumaki's are not even close to kage level."

Naruto nodded at everything then realizing what she said and screamed, "Nani, you're an Uzumaki like me and there more to the clan."

She covers her ears then screams back, "Quit yelling so loud."

Then before she could continue the orange hair guy said, "Daimyo you mean he is the prince that are village has been missing. Why didn't you tell me?"

The guy then bow in front of Naruto.

The Daimyo shrugged, "Well Shinji I didn't want to get everyone excited if he wasn't alive or something. But back to explaining. Like I said I am the Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpool, Lola Uzumaki, the younger sister of Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. And before you ask why I haven't come for you early I will tell you. It's simple, our village, no matter of fact, the whole land of whirlpool was under attack and when you were born I had just took control and was a kid.

I also knew we couldn't afford to be attack by other villages so I pretend to be only one who survive the attack out of all people in the land of whirlpool and told all the villages that I was only one to survive. I did this so we could build our damaged village back up without anyone knowing and so I could get stronger. But I also knew my sister was suppose to have a kid. So I went to tell my sister not to worry and Konoha council told me that you and my sister and brother-in-law all died when the fox hit. I then fake my death went back to my village became the Daimyo and temporary Uzukage."

She took a break, "But also for eight years I went around training to become really strong. Then I came back to my village and last eight years I been focusing on making my Land better. I also heard your name a couple times throughout my travels and had people look into it. I must say it wasn't easy especially since at time I was trying to keep a low profile. Needless to say I found you. So I plan to train you for a year and you will be ready to be the village's next kage."

Naruto thought about everything then felt sad, he look down and said, "I love to but I got the nine tail fox sealed into me and-"

All of the ninjas in the room got on their knees with Shinji and Shinji spoke, "Prince we all knew if you were alive that you have nine tail fox in you because of the info we got and so does the whole village but we all still like you to be are Uzukage."

Lola nodded as well, "Yea so you're going to be the next Uzukage whether you like it or not." Naruto couldn't believe they would except him just like that.

Tears in his eyes he jumps into Lola arms taking her by surprise and hugging her. "Thank you Auntie I be honor to be your Uzukage."

Then Lola started to cry, "You baka it's not nice to make a women cry."

After they got their tears under control she said, "Well I got tell you all about The Land of whirlpool's History and your mother and father, and The Uzumaki clan and its great bloodline."

_**~Konoha Late in Afternoon~**_

The Hokage was a mess, she drunk eighteen bottles of sake and sent an ANBU team after the person who took Naruto but ANBU reported back that they couldn't find not a trace of Naruto, or the strange woman anywhere. All of Naruto's friends went into a depression stage and trained to the max all day. The most depressed friend of Naruto's was the Hyuga Heiress. She finally had confessed to Naruto and he gets banished. She wished she could have gone with him. Then it hit her! She could leave the village. There was nothing here for her without Naruto he was her world. Hinata knew she might never find him but weather he was alive or dead he wouldn't be allowed to come back to Konoha. That's it, she decide to leave the village and search for him.

Later on that night Hinata hopped the Konoha gates and left unnoticed. She ran nonstop until she was sure if ANBU was sent after her it take hours for them to catch up. So she took a quick break and camped out until early morning then she took off again. Hinata was going to stop at the first village she saw but as a member of a tracking team she knew that was asking to get caught. So when Hinata came upon the third village she stopped there. As she looked around the village her stomach growled. 'I guess I should get something to eat,' she thought to herself. Hinata walked into she came upon a ramen shop. She smiled to herself, I guess ramen is good.

After ordering a bowel of Miso ramen she realized that she didn't bring any money. "How could I forget to bring some money," she said out loud.

A guy next to her heard what she said and being a gentleman that he was he said, "Since you ordered light and it's not that high I will pay for it miss."

Hinata looked up at the guy talking to her with suspicion in her eyes, "Umm… It's okay."

He sighed, "No it isn't because the guy who cooked the ramen has to get paid and you don't have any money you said it yourself."

She nodded, "Well thanks Mr.-"

"Ryu the silent wolf," the man said.

Hinata gasped when he told her his name. She heard it before. He was an assassin and from the rumors a great one.

He looked at her shocked expression and said, "Don't judge a book by its cover; I'm not just a crazy assassin like your thinking."

Still scared of him she nodded and then said, "Well thanks anyways Ryu, but now I owe you, is there anything I can do for you."

Ryu shrugged, "If you really feel like you owe me tell me what you're doing here in this dangerous place and why you have no money?"

Ryu watched her tense up and sensed she didn't want to talk about it, "Look I'm an assassin. I have no reason to be disappointed or angry at anything you say."

For some odd reason she felt like she could trust him so Hinata end up telling him everything about Naruto being banished and her leaving the village over ramen.

He also told her little about himself but it was just basic stuff. After both of them finished their ramen Ryu said, "Hinata if you don't have a place to stay follow me."

Hinata stared at the man unsure if she should take his offer. She then noticed Ryu from the corner of her eye getting up from the stool paying for both of their meals and walking away.

Hinata quickly thought out her options. Her best bet was to follow this blacked haired stranger. Hinata got up from the stool and followed.


	2. What a Surprise!

_**AN: pleaz take three minutes out of your life and review after you read it can be bad or good.**_

_**Chapter 2: What a Surprise!**_

Four years later everything had change. The Land of whirlpool was known throughout all the element countries and doing well.

"Uzukage-sama, I am here to report my mission," said a tall woman with long brown hair.

The Uzukage turn around to face the woman and smiled, "Mazurka how did it go? Did you find out where that missing Nin went?"

"Hai, Uzukage-sama," said Mazurka and she hand him her report. He smiled at the report, looks like she tortured another one he said to himself, "Thank you, you may go."

"Hai, Uzukage-sama," she turned and left.

The Uzukage started to sit down and relax in his chair when in came his obnoxiously Daimyo, "What do you want Daimyo?"

"Don't you what do you want me Naruto," shouted the Daimyo.

"Okay Daimyo may I ask why you came to see me."

"Naruto you know I hate when you call me Daimyo call me by my name."

Naruto chuckled, "Okay Auntie Lola, what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes, "Naruto you promise to buy me sake because you lost the bet, now pay up," she whined.

"Not now I'm busy come see me in two days I should have time but not now auntie come back then and stop coming here for unimportant stuff."

She sighed and said something under her breath and stomped out.

Now finally being able relax he sat back in his chair and breathed in fresh air coming from his open window. He smiled to himself remembering the year he became the Uzukage and how he met up with his wife. He, Lola, and Kyuubi just had wipe out a village that did nothing but rape and murder. And Naruto's now wife and her friend were assassins and had a job to kill four men at the same village. He laughed to himself when he remember the look on their face when they saw the village on fire. They were piss and out of the job but it seemed that his auntie Lola knew the guy that was with his now wife and she beg them to come back to our village and be ninja here. Naruto couldn't help laugh again as he remember his auntie gave the guy the job as her personal body guard. She didn't need one but since she had crush on the guy she gave him the job.

_**~Konoha~**_

A blonde lady sat at her desk with her head down and papers stacked high on both side of her and a bottle of sake. She heard a knock on her door and yelled come in. In step seven ninjas that she called for earlier.

She sat up, "Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Hanabi, Shikumaru, Kiba, and Sakura, I have a mission for you."

"Is it going to be troublesome," asked Shikumaru?

"It could be, I need you to go to the newly reform Land of Whirlpool were the village hidden in the whirlpool resides. I need you to get an Alliance with the Uzukage so that he can help us in this war we are in against Iwa, Oto, and Yuga. It is said if you can get the Uzukage's help then the Mizukage and Raikage will help too."

"But why would they want to help us," asked Kakashi.

"They most likely won't want to help us since Konoha is partly the reason why the Land of Whirlpool went down so many years ago. But I need you guys to convince them that making an Alliance with us is a good thing. This is the only chance we have in winning this war." She took a breath and continued, "Also remember that the ninjas might be hostile towards you so be on guard. I don't want you come back failing me if you can, Kakashi your team leader. Leave immediately."

"Hai Hokage-sama," they said in Unison and took off.

_**~In the woods~**_

The Leaf Ninja team jump from tree to tree in silence.

Then Kakashi broke the silence, "Were going to have to sneak in because they don't like us and I don't think they will let us just walk right in there."

"Hai," they said in Unison. Then they all went back to their quietness.

Kiba turned to a quite Kakashi, "Do you know anything about this village?"

Shikumaru answered before Kakashi, "Since we got to sneak in, I bet it's going to be troublesome."

Sakura then asked, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Two days approximately, now hurry up and quit asking dumb questions," said Anko.

_**~Two Days Later~**_

"We Arrive to where the Land of Whirlpool suppose to be but I don't see anything but an ocean with a big Whirlpool in the middle," said a confuse Kiba. Akamaru barked to agree.

"Yea I know where is the Entrance," said Sakura.

Kurenai then said, "I feel genjutsu." She does some hand signs and yells out, "Release."

The whirlpool inside of the ocean disappeared. There stood a giant open gate and in Kanji on one side of the smooth brick walls it said Land of Whirlpool.

Kakashi turn to his group, "I think we should change into are disguise now."

Everyone nodded and change. They walked into the Land of the Whirlpool and looked around. It looked really good for a place that only got rebuilt five years ago. The Land of Whirlpool looked ten times better than Konoha was all their thoughts. After walking for a while they came to the village hidden in the Whirlpool called Uzugakure aka Uzu. The seven ninjas did not notice they were being spied on. The spy turned and left leaving a gush of wind.

The seven ninja stop at the guard's desk. "Who are you and what do you want," asked one of the guards.

Kakashi then spoke "Were here to stock up on goods and have a little vacation.

The guard chuckled which scared them for a moment, they thought they had been caught.

"Vacation eh, you must be from Suna, you Suna guys always come here for vacation," said one of the guards.

They all relax and Kakashi laughed, "Yea we are from Suna he he." The guards open the doors and they walk into the village.

_**~Uzukage Office~**_

Uzukage sat in his chair and relax when his doors burst open, he turn around, "What do you want?"

"My apologies Uzukage-sama but we spotted seven leaf village ninjas pretending as civilians," said a guy in a dragon mask.

"Alert the General and get the 'watchers' and bring the leaf ninja to me at once," said the Uzukage.

"Hai Uzukage-sama," said the dragon masked guy before disappearing.

(The watchers are like ANBU for whirlpool ninjas.)

_**~Konoha Nin~**_

"Wow this place is really nice," said an excited Sakura.

"Yea it is, hey Hanabi, Sakura, Shikumaru, want to see what their food is like here cuz I'm starving," said Kiba.

"You invite them but not us," pouted Kakashi and points to himself, Anko, and Kurenai.

"Well you see-", started Kiba but was cut off when seven masked ninja surround them.

"Stop right there you intruders, "shouted one of the ninjas. Kiba started to pull out one his Kunai but Kakashi shook his head and he stop.

"I should kill you Konoha scum-", began one of the ninjas.

He was cut off when a black hole appeared on the ground and out of it came a big red fox. What was this? All of the Konoha ninja was shocked. The fox change into his human form. He had red long locks and black eyes with red slits and pale skin he was gorgeous.

"Kyuubi-sama," shouted one of the ninja.

"Kyuubi," all of the Leaf ninja screeched.

Kyuubi smirked then said, "The Uzukage wants to see you leaf ninja and he is angry so hurry and follow and he told us not to kill them so be nice guys." The masked ninja nodded and grab the leaf ninja dragging them behind Kyuubi.

_**~Uzukage Office~**_

The Uzukage starred out the window his Kage hat on and since he didn't like the robes they sat on his desk.

He heard his door open and the Kyuubi spoke, "Uzukage-sama we have brought the intruders."

The Uzukage nodded and the Kyuubi told mask ninja to leave. Then he notice Kyuubi walk to his side but he was facing the Konoha ninja.

One of the Konoha ninja begin to speak when the Uzukage interrupted and said, "I don't know what I should be pissed at more. You guys enter in my village without my permission or fact that you want to make an alliance with me so I can help you in war."

At this the Kyuubi laughed.

One of the leaf ninja spoke sounding like Kakashi said, "Uzukage we apologize but please here us out."

The Uzukage sighed turn around sat down in his chair and took off his hat.

Everyone gasped and said, "NARUTO."

He let out a wide foxy grin and said, "Hurry and explain please."

Then Kyuubi said, "AND don't be rude call him Uzukage-sama."

The Leaf village nodded as they check out the good looking Naruto. He looked like Yondaime but a lot sexier. He wore a black muscle shirt under his black and orange robe which squeezed his nice pecks. He also wore gray ninja pants and black ninja boots. The girls worry having a hard time not drooling and having nose bleeds.

Then Hanabi spoke, "Well Uzukage-sama this alliance could help both-"

"No, it only helps your weak village. It does not do any good for my village," said Naruto in a bored tone.

This anger and shock all the leaf village ninja but Hanabi recover quickly and begin to go on, "Uzukage I do believe-"

This time she had been interrupted by the door opening and two women walk in followed by an orange hair guy. One of the woman was recognize by them she was one who took Naruto four years ago and the second one had long black hair with a tent of purple she had lavender eyes and a her haite around her neck. She wore short black tank top that showed her nice stomach and under her tank top she wore a fishnet shirt that shows her cleavage which I must say was nice. She also had on matching black mini skirt and black ninja heels. On her left upper hip she had bandages wrapped around her leg and on her right hip a sword with a blue sheath and gold handle and she had a matching sword on her left but it was near her lower back. On her right arm she had a tattoo of a dragon in whirlpool like the woman next to her but hers had the earth sign in kanji .Both woman were extreme beautiful.

The guy with orange hair spoke first, "Uzukage my apologies for irrupting but the Daimyo-"

The first woman kicks the orange hair guy in the head making him fall then she places her foot on his head, "Shinji don't go apologizing for me because I don't feel sorry for irrupting so neither do you."

He muffled a yes and she let him up.

Naruto sighed, "Daimyo why are you here and quit treating your secretary like that you don't treat your personal bodyguard like that."

Kyuubi laughed, "Oh that because he more than just her personal body guard alright," he said with a wink.

Lola blushed, "Kyuubi shut up." She then kick him in the groin making him yelp and lean over whining like a hurt fox. All guys couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Naruto shook his head, "Please do this somewhere else I'm trying to have a meeting at the moment Daimyo," he then turn to other woman, "Hinata-chan may I ask why you are here?"

The Leaf ninja gasped, "Hinata."

Hinata smirked, "I can't come see my sexy husband," she laugh then said, "Well if you must know I came to ask about the new recruits this year and I ran into Lola-Chan here and she insisted we walk here together."

Naruto nodded knowing his auntie love to drag his wife in her schemes, " Of course and you can see me anytime my dear and here are those recruits," he grab a file off his desk and walk over handing to her.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said placing a small peck on his cheek.

The leaf ninja was surprise at the confidence in her voice and the fact she didn't stutter.

Kyuubi who now recover was standing with his hands over his fox jewels. Shinji was also put a bit of a distance between him and Lola.

Lola yawns and pointed at the leaf Nin, "What are they doing here nephew?"

Naruto shrugged, "These Konoha Nin came here asking for an alliance and since you're here tell me what you think of an alliance."

Now it was Lola's turn to shrug, "I think it could be a good idea if they listen to everything we want."

Everyone turn to Lola and all asked, "What do you/we want?"

"I don't have time to explain, we can have a meeting tomorrow and discuss how we can benefit in helping you, but for now I recommend you find a place to sleep," she turns to Naruto, "and Nephew you owe me sake now pay up."

Naruto sighed, "Okay come over tonight."

She ran over and grab him in choke hold, "You cheap asshole why should I wait any longer."

"Me…Cheap…You…Can…Buy…your…own…,"he said panting in between breaths. Everyone shook their heads at the two.

"Lola-Chan please don't kill my husband, I need him for my own use," said Hinata with a wicked smile.

Everyone blush knowing what she was hinting at and Lola release Naruto from her death grip.

"Fine. Hinata-chan since your off today come over to the Palace please," begged Lola.

Hinata nodded and Lola hooked arms with Hinata and two begin to walk away when Naruto said, "Hey wait, since the Konoha Nin are not liked around here, let them stay at your Palace, and I will bring eighteen extra bottles of sake to your home if you do."

Shinji spoke up before anyone else, "No they must not Uzukage, they are Peasants and below the Daimyo."

This angered Lola causing her punch Shinji sending him flying out the window, "Of course they can stay if you're going bring sake my dear nephew."

Everyone's sweat drop. Then Lola said, "Come on Leaf Nin, I don't have all day." They nodded and begin follow her out of the Uzukage's office.

Once they were outside Lola jump on a tall man with messy dark black hair and grey blue eyes, he had pale skin and calm look on his face.

"Ryu-kun, why didn't you come up with me you're my personal body guard, I could have got hurt," Lola wined putting on a puppy dog face.

Ryu slowly sat up and gentle push her off of him, "Daimyo I thought it be better if I not and to give you and your nephew some privacy."

She pouted, "Ryu-kun we are friends that means you can call me by my name and why I would need privacy with that baka of nephew. I feel safe if you were there with me Ryu-kun."

'If you keep looking at me with those beautiful eyes I'm going kiss you to death,' he thought to himself but still held a calm look.

He sighed, "Next time I will come in with you," he then looked up at many people behind Lola, "Why are they with you Daimyo."

Hinata decide to answer, "Ryu-sama, these here leaf ninja came here for an alliance and my husband ask Lola-Chan to let them stay at the palace tonight."

He nodded, stood up patting himself and then pulled Lola up as well, "Well shall we get going then."

Lola hook her arm into Ryu's and said, "Yes, let's go Ryu-kun."

Ryu thinking to himself, 'I wish I was the bold type, I make you mines Lola-Chan.'

Hinata laughed as she watch Lola snuggle up close to Ryu claiming she feels safe and as Shinji who finally caught up tried to break them apart only resulting in getting nearly beaten to death by Lola.

"Hey Hinata how did you manage to find Naruto and is that Lady really the Daimyo," Kiba asked her in a whisper.

Hinata nodded, "Yes she is the Daimyo of the Land of Whirlpool but as you can see she doesn't act like one much, and I wouldn't have met Naruto if I hadn't met Ryu there," she said pointing to Ryu who was lightly being tug ahead by Lola.

"What do you mean," asked Kurenai.

She told how she met Ryu at the ramen shop.

"You met an assassin and because you felt like you could trust him you followed him," asked Sakura.

Hinata shrugged, "It might have been stupid but I'm glad I did. He trained me to be an assassin too and we travel around doing missions until we got a mission to kill four guys in a village that was known to rape woman and murder. When we got there village was burnt and dead bodies everywhere. We looked around to see if we could find out who did it and ran into Naruto-kun, Lola-Chan, and Kyuubi-sama. Seems those three alone took out that village. And the guys that we were supposed to kill were already dead. Lola-Chan who recognize Ryu-sama ask if we like to come back to their village. And since my only purpose of being with Ryu-sama was so I could find Naruto I decide to come back with them," she took a breather before saying, "Ryu-sama really wasn't sure but since Lola-Chan once was a good friend of his convince him and made him her bodyguard and she trained me too which I became the head captain of the 'watchers', a group of jonin ninja who do A-rank missions, like leaf village's own ANBU."

They gulped Hinata was the Head Captain of group who was strong as the ANBU and she had been an assassin.

Then Anko asked, "What was your assassin name Hinata? We been looking for you and if you would have went by Hinata we surely would have found you."

She smiled, "I was the female assassin called the Death Princess." They all gulped loudly now clearly scared of there once friend.

Hanabi then shakily asked, "Sis-Sister it was said that the Death Princess killed over thousands three years ago and disappeared that was you."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, but I only took on certain jobs for example guys who rape women and kids or crooked thieves and murders."

They relax a bit but was still scared. Then Kakashi asked a question, "But Hinata is Ryu the same Ryu from Konoha who was banished years ago."

She nodded and looked up, "This is the Palace what do you think."

Kakashi wanted to ask more but stop when he look up the gigantic Palace in front of him. The Place was made of marble and sparkling, it was as big as three mansions. The gates open and ten Ninja jump out of the shadows and lined up on side of the walk way. Five on one side and five on the other. They bowed as Lola walk past them and into the Palace.

Kakashi heard one of the ninja whisper, 'What hell are those leaf Nin doing here' and then other whisper, 'who knows' The walk into the building only to find it seem lager on the inside.

Lola finally let go Ryu and said, "Hinata-chan knows this place up and down so she can show you around. I have to change and go do some business which shouldn't take long then we can drink and eat till are heart's content."

"Yes, Daimyo you should change quickly the other party has already arrive," said Shinji.

She nodded and head up the spiral staircase.

Shinji look at the leaf ninja, "I can show you fellows to the male guest room and if Hinata-sama would like she can show you females to the female guest room so you can get all cleaned up."

They nodded and the guys followed Shinji while girls followed Hinata.

_**Naruto**_

"Damn that annoying auntie, Kyuubi go pick up eighteen bottles of sake and three bottles of Shinobi Grey Goose," said frustrated Naruto.

Kyuubi laugh, "You should just let them stayed at your place."

"Not if I want to send time alone with my wife," Glared Naruto.

"Oh so you plan on doing the 'Nasty," said Kyuubi in a deep low voice.

"Hurry up and do what I said so I can finish up the paper work and get to Lola's palace."

Kyuubi made kissing noise and disappear in a black hole.

As soon as Kyuubi left a smile played across Naruto's face as he thought about how Konoha now need him. He laugh if only Council would have known this would be result of banishing him they probably would let him stayed.

_**Palace**_

Everyone sat at the table in dining room talking and catching up with their friend. Then they heard palace doors squeak open and slam shut. Naruto and Kyuubi walk in with bottles of Sake. The Place the bottles on the table and took a seat.

"So Uzukage you married Hinata here, you're a lucky man," Kiba said trying to start a conversation.

A foxy grin spread across his face and he lean over and whisper into Kiba's ear, "Oh man you have no idea how lucky I am."

Kiba smiled at his old friend as he sat back down. Then Naruto asked out loud, "What about you guys anyone dating or married here?"

"Anko and Kakashi are dating, Ino and Choji got something going on, Neji and Tenten plan on getting married, Hanabi and Konhomaru are dating, Lee and Shino are dating some civilians chicks, I myself also am dating a civilian name Mina, and Sakura and Sasuke going at it," said Kiba.

All leaf ninja look at Kiba 'was he an idiot or was just mental.'

Naruto Laugh, "Wow everyone besides Shikumaru eh."

Shikumaru sighed, "Relationships are just too troublesome Uzukage. I don't know how you can do it."

"That's not true Shikumaru. I bet there is someone who will change your mind," Hinata said.

Kurenai nodded, "Yes if Suna didn't pull back there alliance I'm sure you and Temari would be dating."

Shikumaru blush, "Yea that was a drag."

Kyuubi yawned feeling bored, "Where is that Sexy auntie of yours?"

Naruto glared Kyuubi, "I wish you stop saying perverted things Kyuubi."

All of leaf Ninja had forgot about Kyuubi until he spoke and now was a little scarred.

Kiba gritted his teeth, "Hey Uzukage what is Kyuubi doing outside of you?"

All of Leaf ninja look at Kiba like he was crazy for asking such a question but Naruto only laughed, "Well that is a long story but I guess I can tell you."

_**Flashback**_

'_Few I'm done with another one of auntie's killer training,' thought Naruto. Then the said women walk up behind him and drop kick him for no reason. He fell to the ground with his ass in the air._

"_What the fuck auntie Lola," screamed Naruto._

"_Shut up gaki, now that you're done with the basics I'm going teach you one of Uzumaki's great technique and break that fox seal."_

_Naruto was in shock, "No wait you can't break the seal-_

"_I said shut up gaki, First off Kyuubi and all other tail beast have body's which are spread out where every they were before someone tampers with them. Kyuubi like all the other tail animals had there demonic power drawn out of them. If there power is drawn out of their body they have no control of their self so that guy Madara Uchiha who drew out the Kyuubi's power controlled the fox during that year of the attack and Now Kyuubi is sealed in you but you cannot control him so he is still corrupted," said Lola._

"_My dad did say Madara controlled the fox when he attack the leaf village but what your saying is only way to have him not crazy in all is to put him in his body," asked Naruto._

"_I know and his body was here in the whirlpool because Kyuubi himself use to go by name Argon."_

"_Wait, Wait, with history of whirlpool knowledge you gave me, Argon was one of super kages who help build the Land of Whirlpool with the first Uzukage and first Daimyo."_

"_Yea I know."_

"_That was years ago."_

"_Baka Kyuubi is nine thousand years old he had time to hang with them," said Lola in matter of fact tone._

"_So how do we go about placing him in his body," asked a curious Naruto?_

"_Well first I need you to ask the fox if he can promise to grant you and your offspring with enormous chakra, Heighten senses,_ _increased stamina and healing abilities, and the mark of the mate."_

"_Why hell would I do that," asked Naruto._

"_Because it just cool to be able to have stronger Uzumaki's now ask him to do that and tell him if he does you will be setting him back in body of his own."_

"_Okay, wait what you mean body of his own; I thought you had his body," said Naruto._

"_Simple, Kyuubi is not controlling his thinking, his demonic power is and if you say he can go back to his own body he might refuse."_

_Naruto nodded and then went quite and had a faraway look on his face. Once his eyes full of life again she ask if he was ready and he nodded._

_Lola walk over to a tree and grab something behind it. She drag a mummified body over towards Naruto._

_He place hand over his nose, "Eww it stinks."_

"_I know so let's hurry up and get it over with," she pulled out a book mark seals and opened it flipping through pages, "Here repeat this and do the hand signs then place a bit of your blood on the seal on his forehead."_

_He swallowed, "Y-you t-t-think it w-will work."_

_She smiled, "I really don't know."_

_He fell over then jump up, "Then why hell should I do it."_

"_Because I say so now suck it up and do it."_

_He was going say no but he had feeling she was going make him so he did the hand signs then bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the seal of Kyuubi's forehead._

_Naruto felt something go throw his body then red chakra started pouring out his body into the mummy's body. Once it stop he felt weak for a second so he sat down._

"_Get this off," came of muffled replied from the mummy. Lola reach over and began unwrap Kyuubi until there was no more bandages._

"_He's Naked," said Naruto._

"_Of course baka clothes don't last as long as skin," said Lola._

"_Nice breast there chica, if you like what you see you can help an old fox-_

_She kicked him in the groin, "I heard you were perverted but I see now it was not a lie. Now come on you two we did enough for today."_

"_W-what, you said you would teach me the Uzumaki's special technique I wasted my time getting a pervert of a fox a body only go back to Palace."_

"_Fine. You trained enough so should be easily tap into the Uzumaki's special eyes."_

"_The special eyes," said Kyuubi and Naruto._

"_Yea you should know Kyuubi," said Lola._

"_I do I just think kid will suck at it," he smirked._

"_You stupid fox why don-_

"_Shut up both you, if you want to learn how to use the Uzugakugan then listen once because I want repeat myself."_

_**Flashback End**_

"So Kyuubi you're not a blood thirsty demon," asked Kiba.

Kyuubi smirked, "No I'm still blood thirsty and a demon," he paused and watch most of them gulped, "But I don't like to kill randomly like everyone believes, I only like to kill people who are threat."

The leaf ninja's sweat dropped which only made Naruto, Hinata, and Kyuubi chuckle.

Kakashi wanting to change topic said, "Naruto you said Super Kage and Uzugakugan, if you don't mind what are those."

"Super Kage is a Kage that is way stronger than your average Kage and they have to master there affinity. As for the Uzugakugan it is the Uzumaki bloodline eyes. Like the Byakugan and Sharingan. I won't explain the whole thing but when I active it I get swirls in my eyes like my clan symbol and if you stare into my eyes to long enough you will suffocate as if you are drowning in whirlpool of water," Naruto said as if it was nothing.

"Eh…can I see please Naruto please," whined Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head while laughing, "Good to see your still weird Kakashi but I can't."

"Fine be like that Naruto," pouted Kakashi. They all laugh at a now frowning Kakashi.

"Sorry seems my meeting took longer than I expected," said Lola as she walk in followed by Ryu and Shinji.

"Yea well I brought you eighteen bottles of Sake and three bottles of Shinobi Grey Goose, now you should be happy for a week," said a proud Naruto.

"Yea thanks nephew," she said with smile and then snapped her fingers and ten Ninja appear by her side.

"Join us in this feast," Lola told them.

Shinji started to speak but thought better of it and shut his mouth. The maids then brought in lots of food. Anko and Naruto was the most delighted because there was a lot of Ramen and Dango. They ate and talked to they were full. As the night started to die down everyone began to go to their guest rooms.

Naruto who wanted to get home with Hinata groaned when Hanabi asked her to stay the night with her and Hinata agreed to. He cursed the gods for this bad luck and decided he stay also and went to the room his auntie gave him when she first brought him here. Naruto even made sure Hinata knew what room he be in just case in middle of the night she wanted to 'Cuddle'. But was only disappointed when she never came.

_**An: **_ Bad stopping point I know but I be up all night trying to find a good stopping point if I didn't. Oh because it can be hard to find out Ryu's character I will tell you. Ryu is usually a quiet guy and the only girl he likes is Lola but to scare to ask her out.

**Naruto: **Hey bad did you see way Hinata left a brother hanging.

**Baddazz: ** Yes, I did it was funny.

**Naruto:** I'm the Uzukage a sexy foxy guy how do you turn that down.

**Baddazz:** Beats me LoL. See ya!


	3. Uzumaki Greatness

**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. Crazy shit happens in it so please review. And yes I know this title for this chapter cheese but oh well.

_**Uzumaki Greatness**_

The next day Naruto woke up happy in his down south region but not happy at all. "Why does Hinata got to be so mean," he groaned.

Just then the door to his bedroom open and he looked up, speak of the devil he thought. Hinata walked in wearing her silk purple night gown that hugged her body nicely and got in the bed snuggling up close to him. He smiled to himself thinking, 'who said 'cookies' in morning was a bad thing.' He started nuzzling her neck and she snuggled closer making his little Naruto press against her stomach.

"Don't get to happy there big guy we both have to get up and get to work in one hour," Hinata giggled.

He gently push her away, "Grr… woman I don't want to have blue balls all day so if you're going to tease go away please," he cried.

Hinata laughed kissing him lightly before saying, "I'm joking babe, you been a good boy so I'll let you get some."

Naruto perked up, "Really." She nodded, "But we got to make it quick because I got new recruits for the 'watchers' remember and Head Captain showing up late would really look bad."

Naruto smiled, "I'll try but I'm not promising anything plus you can always pull a Kakashi."

She laughed mumbling let's get it on and went under the covers. Hinata grab his dick and slowly began to stroke him. Then she freed from his orange boxers and lowered her head. Naruto moaned as he felt his wife's lips wrap around the tip of his penis. His hands went under the covers and place them on Hinata's head.

Naruto shuttered as he felt Hinata's take all of him into her warm mouth on her second try. He always was amazed every time she did because most girls wouldn't be able to handle him because how big he was.

He groaned as he looked down and watch her pleasure him under the covers. She pushed her head forward taking him again and then pulling back slowly, she then started to move in and out bobbing slowly on his cock.

She was getting horny herself as she deep-throated him so she slowly slid straps of the gown off her shoulders and began to get undressed while she pleased Naruto. She stop for a second letting his cock slip out of her mouth as she pulled her gown over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra today so her bare breast bounced out as she got the silk gown off her.

The covers fell off her as she lean forward and took Naruto's cock between her large breast and push up and down with his cock snuggled warmly between her soft mounds. Naruto moaned, this was something he love about his wife she knew how to turn a guy on.

Hinata kept at it but it didn't seem like Naruto was close to cumming so she released his dick from her breast and took him in her mouth again tightening her lips around his manhood.

She bobbed back and forth feverously now craving his semen, she reach out and grabbed his thighs with each hand and forced all of him down her throat yet again but this time she held it there as long as she could.

She pulled it out gagging slightly before taking the head of his penis in her mouth and playing with it with her tongue. She slowly took more of him in her mouth sucking greedily with incredible enthusiasm. "Ahhg Hin-Hinata I-I'm gonna--".

Without finishing his sentence he erupted into her mouth, while groaning really loud and letting his head fall back.

He felt himself finish and looked back down to Hinata. She gave him one more strong suck and pulled her head back smiling.

Her eyes still fixated on him as she swallowed his cum with eagerness and smiled at him again, her smirk full of satisfaction.

Naruto watched as she licked her lips with her tongue before she said anything, "Did you enjoy that Naruto-kun?"

He nodded his head and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him. "Let's take a shower," he said.

She nodded now horny than before and wanting him so she didn't waste time. Hinata hop off the bed breaking his embrace and grabbed his hand pulling him into the bathroom connected to his room. He open the shower door and turn on the hot water then pulled her in pushing her against the shower wall shutting the shower door behind him.

Hinata pressed her body against his and began throwing thousands of light kisses on his neck traveling down. Naruto place both of her soft mounds in his hands and began to play with them. Pinching her nipples as hard as he could making her scream his name in a mix of pain and pleasure but only for it to be drained out from the water pouring down on them.

Hinata dripping wet and wanting him badly reach down and grab his throbbing cock and place it at her entrance. She pushes herself forward moaning as she slowly took in every inch of him. Naruto love when Hinata got sex crazy and pick her up and she wrap her legs around him as he pump his nine inches of cock in her driving her crazy.

She didn't want to let Naruto do all the work and soon match his strokes with her own. The skin smacking together in water and her constantly moaning his name drove him over edge and he started to pound in her like there was no tomorrow. Feeling him pick up the pace she couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. With her juices drip down his cock he thrust into her one last time before getting his own orgasm. The water shower head washing it all down drain.

The door to shower opened making Naruto and Hinata jump. Lola reached past them grabbing some shampoo turning to leave. "What the hell Auntie," screamed Naruto.

"Hmm… Oh hey," Lola said as if she did nothing wrong.

"Oh hey, oh hey, what hell are you doing Auntie Lola," Naruto said mimicking her.

Lola shrug and held up the bottle of shampoo that held Kyuubi's picture sticking his thumb out smiling, before saying, "Love this stuff."

Hinata and Naruto look at her in disbelief.

"That's all you can say," asked Naruto/Hinata

"What else am I suppose to say I ran out of shampoo and knew you had some in here came to get some but you two didn't hear me knock so I just decide to get it and leave," she said as if it was nothing to drop up on a couple having sex.

Naruto sighed, "You could have waited we were 'busy' you know," he said emphasizing on the word busy.

"I couldn't wait on you two. You and Hinata were fucking like it was going out of style and I wanted to get some of this Fox and Fox shampoo and take my own shower," Lola said, before saying, "Oh and finish up here breakfast should be ready in a minute. And if you're so worried about me seeing you two fucking go home and have sex." She walked out bathroom leaving them in shock.

_**Downstairs**_

Naruto and Hinata came down stairs to see everyone sitting and eating.

"Yo you two finally woke up," Kakashi said.

They nodded taking a seat and placing food on their plates.

"But wait Hinata you slept with me and got up this morning when I went to take a shower…" Hanabi started but stop and started blush realizing her sister and Naruto must have been doing 'something'.

Lola smirked as she watched everybody blush and squirm, "Oh yea so Hinata did you go to Naruto's room?"

"Auntie please eat your breakfast. I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do before noon when we talk about the alliance," Naruto said hoping to change the conversation.

"Fine I will leave you two alone," Lola said as she place a banana in her mouth slow and seductively winking at Naruto and Hinata. She didn't notice all of the other men at the table drooling as she did that or women giving her jealous looks.

Kakashi the first to take his eyes off the woman spotted something is his peripheral vision. He blinked, it couldn't be true could it, he thought. He got up all eyes on him but he didn't notice. Kakashi walked over to a counter that held four books.

He picks up one of the books and squealed like a teenage girl, "Icha Icha: heaven," he read.

Kakashi then begin picking up the others reading the titles to himself, "Icha Icha: beach, Icha Icha: beauty, special edition, Icha Icha: shinobi."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi you and those books."

Kakashi didn't listen, he just inspected the books then turn to everyone and said, "How did you get these, these are update and new, Jiraiya is dead so how do you have these."

Lola smirked, "I can't tell you that but let's just say Jiraiya and Kyuubi worked together on those gross books. Kyuubi keeps trying to get me to read them but you can have them if you like."

Kakashi was going to ask what she meant by that but just left it at that and grab the four books placing it in his ninja pouch before going back to eat.

The other leaf ninja also wanted to question her but since Kakashi didn't they left it alone.

Naruto shook his head, finish his breakfast and told everyone he'll see them later then headed to Uzukage tower. Reaching the Uzukage tower he couldn't wait to get to his office. As he climbs the steps to his office he bumped into someone. He looks down at person on the ground.

"Why don't you watch were your going," shouted a red haired boy. The boy then looks up at person he bumped into and swallowed loudly.

Naruto smiled at the boy, "Sorry about that Hitaki, I didn't see you there."

Hitaki wave his arm frantically in front of him, "No it's my fought Uzukage I should watch were I'm going clumsily me He he."

"Well how about we call it even. And there's know need for you to call me Uzukage we are part of the same family, Hitaki. Say what are you doing here anyways?"

The boy put on a thoughtful look, "Oh, I was suppose to tell you that mom wanted you and Hinata and Auntie Lola to come over tonight for dinner."

Naruto started drooling, his cousin, Haru Uzumaki, the daughter of his deceased Uncle, was a great cook, "Great I will be so busy all day so I want get a bite to eat so your moms food should hit the spot."

Hitaki nodded, "Okay I will tell mom right away."

The boy then took off with speed. Naruto looked at the kid and laughed then continued on his way to his office. He opens the door to his office and then immediately shut it.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw," Naruto said to himself. 'Maybe I should make sure', he thought before he open it again and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with everyone today?"

Kyuubi was fucking some random chick in his office over his desk. Kyuubi laughed and pulled up his pants, "She wanted to see what a fox is like."

The woman blushed pulling up her skirt and said, "Sorry Uzukage-sama," before taking off leaving his office.

"Kyuubi my desk is ruined you asshole," Naruto glared as he look at the juices on his desk.

Kyuubi shrugged and ran hand through his red mane, "Buy a new one plus you can't blame me she was all over me like a bee on honey so I did what any good man would do and gave her some good loving."

Naruto cover his ears, "I don't want to hear it this is the 3rdth time you did this. Go get room you pervert of a fox."

"Hey takes one to know one. Oh and don't forget the Kazekage is suppose to come by sometime today," Kyuubi said walking over and grabbing something off a nearby shelf.

Naruto nodded getting serious, "He should arrive sometime after I sent the Leaf Ninja home, so what do you think about this alliance thing."

"Could be very bad and then it could be very good. I talked to Lola-Chan and it seems she thought of a way it could be good for us," Kyuubi responded.

"And what did she say," Naruto asked.

"Simple, we have lots of missing Nin and we our self's missing Nin too plus your wife, are all in Konoha's bingo book. If we were to make an alliance we could get are names cleared even though Konoha is not a threat as of now who knows what happen in near future also we could get 'his' head."

At that Naruto's foxy grin began to play across his handsome face, "'His' head is a great gift for an alliance indeed."

_**Uzukage Conference Room**_

The leaf ninja sat at far end of the long wooden table facing Naruto who sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Kyuubi and to his left sat Hinata. Next to Hinata sat Lola. Her ten ninja stood behind her at a distance and Shinji and Ryu stood at the doors.

Naruto smirked the Leaf Ninja seem uncomfortable like they did when they first found out that he was the Uzukage.

He decide put them at ease and get a little small talk going, "I been wondering you guys are kind of an odd group to be sent for an alliance mind explain why Hokage sent you."

Kakashi nodded, "Hanabi is now the Hyuga Heiress and that makes her good in political matters, Shikamaru is a good strategist so we thought he be good at working out something great for both villages, because you never know what to except we thought Kiba make a good person for the visit, Just in case someone got hurt we brought Sakura, we heard of Genjutsu you guys use and brought Kurenai, Anko was bored and asking for a mission and so the Hokage let her tag along, I myself, a good team leader for these things."

"Well then I guess you guys are good pick then, if it would have been anyone else I might have took their heads," Naruto said smiling make them uneasy again.

Shikamaru then said, "Well Uzukage what do you want out of this alliance and may I ask why have you brought your Daimyo and the other two?"

Naruto sat back in his chair, "The Daimyo likes to get involved in alliances and has for all of whirlpool's alliances and she is one strongest people in this village so it's only right that she haves say in this but don't forget she is the Daimyo heard words are finale even I can't do anything so for things like this we don't get the council involved we just have four strongest people of village decided on the alliances. The four strongest people me, Hinata, Kyuubi, and the Daimyo herself."

All the Leaf ninja eyes widen, 'the four strongest', they all thought.

"But to answer you first question Shikamaru, I will let Lola answer."

Lola yawned and stood up walking over to a shelf and picking up a stack of papers placing them on the table and then sat back down, "Those are our missing nin. First we want you take them out of your bingo book and clear their names. Second, there is a certain person in Konoha I want dead. No, I pretty sure everyone in whirlpool wants him dead."

Kiba clench his fist. Sakura hope they didn't me Sasuke, did they want revenge. Shikamaru didn't except this, oh this going to be a drag. Hanabi could only blink. Anko wonder who they wanted dead. Kurenai couldn't believe what they were asking and Kakashi didn't like this at all.

"Oh I also want to take his head personally," Lola said smirking.

Naruto began to speak when Kiba stood pointing at Lola shouting, "I don't know who you want dead but we can't just kill a person for the fun. Naruto and Hinata I don't know what happen to you guys but it has to be because she took you that you ever agree with this foolishness."

Hinata glared at Kiba, "Kiba that is the Daimyo you are speaking ill of and you are wrong she didn't take me away I left on my own will. I wanted to get away from Konoha."

Shinji was going say something to Kiba but Lola raised her hand making him halt.

Kurenai told Kiba sit and then Kakashi said, "I'm afraid we can't make an alliance on those terms is there any way we can get you to reconsider."

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Konoha don't rush to jump to conclusions. First off Kiba you said my Auntie took me away but she only protected me. I was banished and she brought me where I belong."

"Where you belong," Kiba asked.

"Yes, you see the Land of Whirlpool was founded by three brothers. The oldest brother was named the Daimyo of the Land of the whirlpool his name was Raiden Uzumaki. The second brother thought they should have hidden village and became its founder and he was named the first Uzukage his name was Hiroshi Uzumaki. The third brother was a little lazy but strong and he was head of one of the noble clans, his name was Nori Uzumaki," Naruto took a break and then continued

"The three brothers were all over kage level so they were each super kage. They also decide their best friend Argon or Kyuubi would be their general and control his own special squad of ninjas called the seekers. From there it was great Whirlpool had even been asked by first Hokage himself and many others to become part of great Shinobi nations but seems they declined," he paused

"After the three brothers lived there time and died Kyuubi went off live some other place and got married having Kids. The second generation of Uzumaki's had been great but third and fourth became Whirlpool's down fall. See first Daimyo thought as leader he should be strong also and acted more like ninja then a Daimyo and he always treated people equal but third and fourth didn't think same way. Even the third and forth Uzukage's were harsh and because of the Uzugakugan and other great techniques they treated the other villagers harsh. My grandfather was the forth Daimyo he had three kids, Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, Lola Uzumaki ,my Auntie, and Shiro Uzumaki, my Uncle."

"The forth Uzukage and the Head of noble Uzumaki clan at that time didn't have kids and didn't seem like they were going to anytime soon so they decide my mother would be Daimyo and Lola be the Uzukage and my Uncle Shiro be the Head of the Uzumaki clan, but my mother and uncle didn't get as strong as they wanted them to be. My mother end up leaving Whirlpool and went to Konoha where she met my dad Minato Namikaze. Because of this and Lola's strength they decide that she be the next Daimyo but they still thought my uncle should be head of the noble clan. They wanted to find another Uzumaki to be the Uzukage but before they could Whirlpool end up being attack."

"Whirlpool end up getting attack because some people still had grudges on Whirlpool for helping Konoha out a bit during third war. The council of Konoha decide they wouldn't help and Whirlpool was suppose to have fall to defeat but all the ninjas protect what they could and even though village was ruined Whirlpool, the people of Whirlpool stood strong so it was decide since Lola was now daimyo that Whirlpool rebuild it back up in secret. She also wanted tell my mother not to worry but it was said she was dead and the same for my father the council also lied and told her I was dead. My Auntie Lola faked her death and trained to be stronger. Lola claimed the throne and my uncle became head of Uzumaki noble clan but Lola acted as the Uzukage also until she found me. My Uncle died but he had a son and daughter his son is head of the clan now. So you see since my father is dead its only right that I be brought back to Whirlpool plus I like it here with my clan."

The Leaf ninja look at Naruto. Kiba then said, "So that means you are royalty and you're forth Hokage's son and the Daimyo is really your auntie like blood related."

Lola yawned, "Why do you think I call him nephew."

"Naruto calls every woman older than him auntie and he called the Hokage Obaa-chan," Sakura said.

"Yea well I'm his auntie but now you know are history how about we get back to the alliance," Lola said.

"Yea I think we should and oh the guy whose head we want is Danzo's. We want his head and our missing Nin cleared otherwise we can't make an alliance with you," Naruto said in a stern voice.

"Danzo," they all said. Kurenai, Anko, and Kakashi knew exactly who he was and actually didn't mind him dying. Sakura, Kiba, Hanabi, and Shikamaru saw him before and heard of him but didn't know a thing about him.

Kakashi wanted to know why they wanted Danzo dead asked, "May I ask why you want his head and even then I can't promise you we can do that."

"Danzo is working with Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara the leader of Akatsuki," Naruto said plainly.

They all gasped. Shikamaru then said, "This is so troublesome."

"Indeed it is but if you can't give me his head I afraid we will have to rage war on Konoha," Naruto said.

The Leaf ninja was shocked to their core that Naruto would say something like that.

Kiba looked at Naruto then asked, "Would you and Hinata really do that to us your friends and family."

Hinata sighed and Naruto said, "Kiba I am the Uzukage, I have to do what's right for my village and you guys hold a threat that needs to be taken care of and if you can't let us kill him we have take you down with him. Plus all of the other four great shinobi nations want to attack Konoha because of Danzo."

Kakashi eyes widen, "All four shinobi nations."

Naruto nodded, "I have an alliance with them all and I have convinced them not to for moment but as time goes on they are going attack whether I say so or not. I just made myself a threat by talking to you that's why I want take Danzo out. If we kill him I can make an alliance with Konoha and other four want attack Konoha."

Lola looked at freaked out shinobi, "I got a way we can help you figure out what to do since we don't have good enough proof for you guys."

Kakashi nodded for her to continue.

"First go back to Konoha and clear our missing Nin so the Uzukage can go to Konoha. I know a few root members who don't like Danzo but can't speak out against him because they have seals on their tongues that would kill them if they speak out."

Anko gasped, "He puts seals on their tongues and how do you know."

"If I told you I get a certain person in trouble but for now all you need to worry about is Naruto taking the seal off their tongues then they can tell you about Danzo's actives and you will let me take his head personally," she smiled.

"Are you sure the Uzukage can get the seal off," Kurenai asked doubtfully.

"I'm a seal master Kurenai and to prove it to you," Naruto hopped up and walk over to Anko he did some hand signs and place his right hand on her shoulder were curse mark was. Red chakra started to glow from his hand and Anko scream in pain.

"What hell are you doing," Kakashi and Kurenai yelled.

"I'm giving you proof," he said and then his hand stop glowing and Anko glared at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Stop crying and what seal did you remove Naruto," Lola asked.

"Orochimaru's curse seal," he said walking back over to his seat.

Anko look at her shoulder and her eyes widen, "You really got if off."

Everyone look at Naruto and he grinned widely, "Told you I give you proof."

Anko got up making the ninja behind Lola reach for their weapons but stop when she hugged Naruto.

"Thanks a lot," she cried.

He shrugged, "It was easy compared to other seals."

Anko let go of Naruto and sat back down.

One of ninja behind Lola whispered something into her ear and she stood up throwing her Daimyo robes on her chair and turn to Naruto, "I don't care what else you three decide on with them as long as the first two things are agreed on. If that is done then we shall make an alliance with Konoha, now I have other stuff tend to Ja ne."

She disappeared in whirlpool of water with her ten ninjas and Ryu and Shinji.

Naruto wonder what she was up to but turn his attention back to everyone, "If you can get the Hokage and the council to clear our names and make sure Danzo doesn't get wind of it and then I will go to Konoha and I will take seal off a few Root members and if they help me prove Danzo is dirty fuck then the Hokage can hold a council meeting letting Danzo come and once he is in the room my Aunt will take his head."

"That doesn't seem bad is there anything else you would want in this alliance," Kakashi asked.

"Our secret Jutsu and techniques and also and clan secrets as well as Whirlpool secrets shouldn't be shared with you," Kyuubi finally spoke.

Kakashi nodded, "Well I guess same can be said for us. So that means I really can't see this Uzugakugan."

Naruto Laughed, "Kakashi the Uzugakugan is a kekkei genkai and deadly if I use it you die that's only reason I won't show you."

"Ke-ke-kekkei genkai," Stuttered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded.

"And it's stronger the Byakugan and Sharingan, so I do think my husband is only thinking of your best interest," Hinata said.

Kakashi was jealous and speechless.

"Speaking back on the alliance I think we should also not share most missions with Konoha, at least not in the beginning," Hinata said.

Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded understating.

"So do both of you agree on those terms," Naruto asked Hinata and Kyuubi.

Hinata nodded, "That's only way I see fit."

Kyuubi nodded, " I agree."

Naruto look at Leaf ninja, "So, do you guys think you can get everything worked out."

"We will try but it's going to such a drag explaining," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto laugh writing something down on a scroll before placing the stack that Lola place on table inside the scroll and then he handed it towards Kakashi.

"Now I hate to kick you out but I excepting another visitor in thirty minutes so Hinata why don't you walk them out of the Village," Naruto said.

They nodded and Hinata got up leading the way out. Then Kyuubi said to Naruto, "I will go get the Kazekage I sure he is here."

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi diapered only to return ten minutes later with a red head man with a Love tattoo on his forehead and a blonde hair woman with four ponytails carrying a large fan on her back and then a guy with purple make up and a black hat.

"Yo Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, long time no see," Naruto said.

Ignoring his greeting they sat down and Gaara said, "My friend, tell me why is Konoha ninja doing here."

"Oh so you ran into them," Naruto asked.

"They didn't notice us but I notice them," Gaara said.

"Hmm… they came asking for an alliance so we can help them out in war," he said.

Gaara look at his friend with question, "So what did you say," he asked.

"I said I would—"was all he could get out when Temari shouted, "Nani… Sand dropped our alliance because of you and now you want to go be buddy-buddy with the enemy."

Naruto got angry, "Let me finish. I said I would make an alliance if they give me Danzo's head and clear my missing Nin which is something that is important, don't forget I am the Uzukage."

Gaara nodded, "Temari, Naruto is right and Danzo is our problem not Konoha and I'm sure you like to see that guy Shikamaru again so if everything goes well then we will make an alliance with Konoha again and help in this war also."

Temari blushed and tried to say she didn't care but they ignore her and continued to talk about a possible alliance with Konoha.

_**Whirlpool Gates**_

"Hinata you sure have change a lot," Kurenai said as her and the others stood at the whirlpool gates.

Hinata smiled, "Yes but I am happy the way I am now."

"Well that's all that matters," Kurenai said hugging Hinata. Kurenai could really tell she was happy and she was glad.

Hanabi hug Hinata tight after Kurenai let go her shocking everyone, "Don't forget you always have family in Konoha," she whisper in her ear.

Kiba look at Hinata, "Tell Naruto and the Daimyo I'm sorry for my accusations and rudeness," he then gave her a light hug.

Sakura smiled at Hinata, "Take care." Anko and Kakashi told her give their thanks to Naruto and Shikamaru told her he hated troublesome goodbyes and then they turned and leaped into the Shadows.

**AN:** I don't how good my story is and might not be really interesting but leave me reviews to tell what I can do to spice it up.


	4. Burning

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update. But just read as I throw tricks and loops at you, that I hope you will love and I wrote a few flashbacks in this one which is what took me so long because I hate flashbacks. I know some of my stuff may not make sense to you but you have to pay close attention. Also I am not the type of author to use big words or better word choices for the smaller words I use so sorry to all the people who dislike my small use of vocab. In this chapter I also explain a little about my OC's and Hinata and Naruto meeting up and getting married. I know some people are like there's no need to really explain about OC's but the story is called Whirlpool Ninjas as in the ninjas in whirlpool but don't worry I won't make this story all about my OCs.

**BURNING**

Naruto stood at the Whirlpool gates watching the Kazekage and his siblings take their leave. He turned around heading back to the village. His stomach growled. 'It's almost time to go to cousin Haru's place to eat'. Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop and came to a sudden halt when he smelt blood and decide to go in the direction it came from. As he got closer to the smell he felt a familiar presence, it was Lola. He ran faster fearing she was in danger. When he got to the scene he was blown away by what he saw. Lola was standing in his special training grounds with three dead bodies around her. Naruto quickly scanned the bodies, each body had on black cloaks with white clouds and red outline. One word ran through his mind, Akatsuki. Naruto jump from the limb he was standing on and landed in front of Lola.

Lola looked up, "Oi, Nephew, sorry but I took care of them first."

Taking another look around Naruto asked, "What happen here?"

"I had a little playtime," She smiled at his questioning gaze and said, "Let me start from being it is a good story."

_**Flashback a Few Hours Ago**_

_One of the ninjas behind Lola ,name Rouge, from Lola protection squad called 'Eyes and Ears' came over and in her ear whispered, "Daimyo there is an intruder at the Uzukage's special training grounds. What do you want to do about it?" _

_Lola thought to herself, 'no way in hell am I letting Kyuubi, Naruto, or Hinata get to this, I haven't had any action in a while.' _

_She stood up throwing her Daimyo robes on her chair and turned to Naruto, "I don't care what else you three decide on with them as long as the first two things are agreed on. If that is done then we shall make an alliance with Konoha, now I have other stuff tend to Ja ne."_

_She then disappeared in whirlpool of water with her ten ninjas and Ryu and Shinji._

_Lola and the other ninja's appeared in the trees right above the special training ground. She looked down below her, three Akatsuki members stood chattering among themselves. She turned to ninja behind her, "Eyes and Ears and Shinji and Ryu go back to work I will take care of these three here myself."_

_Ryu noticed she didn't add Kun on his name so that meant she was serious and there would be no time for disagreement._

_Shinji on the other hand didn't agree, "Daimyo we can't leave you here by-_

"_Shinji I can handle myself. Now that's an order, all ten Eyes and Ears go back to your post. I am going to take care of them before Hinata's Watchers or Kyuubi's Seekers spot them."_

_She could tell they didn't want to obey her orders but they left anyways. Once she was sure they were gone she jumped down in front of the Akatsuki members._

"_Oh a little play toy," said a plant looking freak. Lola studies the three carefully and thought to herself 'Great I get to fight a bunch of circus freaks.'_

"_What a beautiful woman eh," said white side of the plant freak. "But the Bitch doesn't even have the nerve to say hi to her guest bad attitude," said the right side of the plant freak._

"_A plant freak, Purple radish looking guy, and a stupid fish, wow this going to be a great fight," Lola said smirking._

"_My name is Kisame to you bitch," said the fish looking guy then he pointed to plant freak, "That's Zetsu and," he then pointed to purple radish, "Murasaki."_

"_Well since you're being so sweet and telling me your names I guess I should introduce myself. The name's Lola Uzumaki and I am going to send you to your grave, nice meeting you."_

"_Well aren't you just the friendly one," Murasaki said._

_Lola smiled, "Well I would love to flirt more but I have a guy who I plan on making my Husband and he isn't a circus freak so how about I Kill you and get back to my plot to get me a Husband."_

"_Uzumaki, your related to the nine tailed brat. Thought all his people were dead, oh well," Kisame said._

_Lola pulled out a short sword from her back and got to her fighting stance. Kisame told the Zetsu and Murasaki to sit back and watch so they gave him some space and he pulled out his bandage sword._

_Lola sighed she hated when people underestimated her but she planned on playing with them for a little while so it didn't matter to her._

_Kisame smirked thinking to himself, 'that short sword is not going to help you one bit girl.' He ran towards her swinging his sword but she disappear in blink of an eye and kicked him in the back across the field. _

"_Hey, how about you get serious or I kill you right now if you like," Lola said yawning. Kisame jump up from off the ground and smiled, her speed is amazing, and maybe this will be some fun._

_Kisame picked up his speed and use his earth release jutsu underground submarine voyage to travel underground. Lola watched the fish meat travel underground, 'Water and Earth eh… well this is good', she closed her eyes and sense him underneath her. She jumped back and he came popping out ground flying at her with his sword in hand. _

_Lola made ten quick hand seals and called out, "Thunderous Rain." _

_All of sudden it began to rain and hard. She knew the fish freak probably thought this was good for him but just because it look like rain doesn't mean it was. _

_She watches as he began laughing and sticks his tongue out to get a taste of it then he ran at her. She smirk fish freak fell for the trap. _

_Kisame wonder how dumb could a person get, 'oh well,' he shook his head, 'I guess blondes are not the only dumb ones maybe they should add redheads to the list, using a water technique against me.'_

_Lola smirk, 'does he really think I'm that stupid.' Kisame began to wonder why she felt so far away. He ran closer but she only seemed farther, "What did you do to me you stupid bitch."_

_Lola's veins began to pop out her head "Keep calling me that fish boy, Oh well I had enough fun with you I guess I kill you now that poison is already working on you anyways."_

_Kisame fell to ground and was gasping for air now, "Poison."_

_Lola was now hovering over him, "This rain is poison to anyone who drinks or get in their blood and you did just that fish boy, now die."_

_She quickly slit his throat and the rain stop she turned to the two other Akatsuki members, "I hope you guys don't underestimate like your friend, now play with me."_

_Murasaki and Zetsu appeared next to her. _

_Zetsu's white side spoke, "I like to kill you by myself and don't worry I won't be foolish like Kisame."_

_Murasaki nodded and step back letting Zetsu get room to fight Lola._

_Lola put her bloody sword back in its stealth and did ten hand signs again but this time it was a different water jutsu and she called out, "Mizu Death." A small trail of water appeared and begins to rush towards Zetsu and went up his legs squeezing tight._

_Both sides of Zetsu laugh, "I absorb water woman your attacks won't work against me." He then begins to absorb the water that she sent towards him._

"_Oh you're no fun Mr. Plant freak, Oh well time for me to kill you." Lola smirked, 'absorb water eh let's see you absorb this.' _

_Zetsu was getting tired of her and plan on ending this fight. But she did a couple hand signs and they were so quick he couldn't copy, then she the yelled, "Water Shrine." Zetsu smirk as the Japanese shrine made of water surround him in. He laugh to himself, 'oh well I will just absorb the water.' Soon as he tried to the Shrine began to shrink and he began to shrink with it. He tried absorbing the water but it wasn't working._

"_This is a water seal Mr. Plant freak. Trying to absorb the water won't work," Lola laughed and watches the water shrine shrink so small that it resembles an ice cube. She walk over and picked it up then tossed it in the air pulling out her sword at the same time and when came it down she sliced the shrine in half with her sword. The shrine vanish and Zetsu body reappear at regular size but anybody could tell he was dead because there was blood all over his shirt where his organs had explode from begin to big in such a small body._

_Murasaki shook his head, "Looks like Kisame and Zetsu wasn't that strong, well I not a fool like those two."_

_Lola laughed, "Where have I heard that before?" Murasaki smirked, "Well my dear I not going to give you a chance to make first move like the others, Zeus Thunder Bolts," he did couple complex hand signs and lighting began coming down at fast pace everywhere. Lola tired to dodge but there were just too many and one of lightning bolts struck her making her fall to her defeat._

_Murasaki watch as the woman struggle to get up, "I'm surprise you still have strength to wiggle my dear but these lightning bolts are not to joke around with," another light bolt struck the woman knocking her dead._

_He began to chuckle which turned into a full thunderous laughter, "Did you really think you could have beaten me. Oh what a waste though you were such a pretty thing." He kept laughing and then stopped, "What the-_

_Lola held onto his feet from underground. Murasaki looked over at the other body, 'was that just a clone'_

_Lola answers his question, "The whole time I fought you three freaks I use a Whirlpool clone stronger then most clones and last longer." She drags him by his ankles into the ground and pull herself up until his head was only thing visible then she looked down at him and said, "Uzugakugan."_

_**Flashback End**_

_**AN: Murasaki is Akatsuki member that I made up because I thought be cool if she kick three ppl ass instead one or two.**_

"So you see nephew, I just showed these three freaks to a place they might like called the Dead," Lola said trying to sound innocent as ever.

Naruto shook his head and laughed, he understood why she took them on by herself. Lola often got little action because anything semi big or big was usually given to Hinata and her Watchers or Kyuubi and his Seekers. Even Naruto himself got more action then she did around here. Being the Daimyo meant deciding important things that the Kage wasn't allowed to do and going to other Daimyo's fancy meetings, which he knew bored the hell out of her since she was more ninja then a princess and he himself hated doing paper work all day. So when she got the chance she tried to steal all the action she could.

"Hey what happen here," a voice above them asked. Naruto and Lola looked up to see Kyuubi and a cat masked Ninja standing on branches above them.

"Hinata-Chan, Kyuubi, seems like you guys are little too late. Auntie Lola took care of these idiots."

Hinata took off her cat masked and jump down next to Naruto, "I see that, you know Lola-Chan if you kill all the enemies then I won't have a job."

Lola laugh, "Haha... Hinata-Chan you get more action then all us but if you like you can tell your underlings to clean up this mess."

"Yea well I'm hungry and I forgot to tell you guys but we are suppose to go to Uzumaki Compound and eat dinner tonight and its almost that time," Naruto said grabbing his stomach.

"Oh they invited all of us, I was just getting hungry also," Kyuubi said copying Naruto actions.

Naruto shook his head, "No they just invited me, Hinata and Lola. You weren't invited but I know that want stop you from coming anyways so let's go."

Hinata put back on her cat masked, "I will meet you half way there because somebody really haves to clean up this mess or whole village will smell like fish salad," she said commenting on how the three dead Nin looked like a salad with fish.

_**Leaf Ninja**_

The leaf ninja traveled back to Konoha in silence caught up in their own thoughts. Sakura was thinking about what Sasake would do when she tells him about Naruto. She wondered if he would take the position as Rokudaime Hokage now that they knew that Naruto was alive and doing very well. Sakura remember when Sasake told her that the council had decide that when Tsunade steps down in three years that they would give him the title as Rokudaime Hokage but he decline saying that title belong to Naruto and he said he felt it was all his fault that Naruto got banish in first place so he didn't want take that title. 'But now that Naruto is the Uzukage maybe he will stop being so hard on himself and take the position in three years', she thought.

Sakura herself felt bad also as she remember how mean she had been to Naruto when he had use the eight-tails and truth be told she really didn't care about that she was actually mad that he hurt Sasake like the others. Sasake made her realize that she was wrong and for first three years didn't talk to her much, they finally talked things out one day and she just started dating him last year. She knew she should have apologized to Naruto for what she did five years ago but she couldn't get a minute alone with him. She was actually surprise that he didn't glare at her or deny to talk to them because of what she did but then she remembered that Naruto was not petty like most people. He was kind and grew up to be so cute to…wait did I say Naruto cute… ha-ha...Naw couldn't have.

Kakashi was proud that his student had grew up to be so strong and powerful, 'ahh… sensei would be so happy he thought'. Five years ago he thought the people who taken Naruto was mostly working for Akatsuki or Kabuto now turned Orochimaru, he was glad to find out that was not the case and that he grew up well and married the oh-so beautiful Hinata Huyga or should I say Uzumaki. He smirked to himself. Now that he knew Naruto was safe he could finally relax and he definitely had to thank him for taking Anko's curse mark off… I guess I could get him Ramen he still likes that.

Then Kakashi thoughts drifted towards Ryu, who he knew had to be Tsunade's cousin. He never figured out what happen to Ryu Senju except that he turned assassin and went under the name Ryu the silent wolf. As far Kakashi could remember Ryu use to be good friends with Minato and Kushina even though Kakashi and Ryu were the same ages. He also remembered him being good friends with Hiashi Hyuga and his twin brother, that's who Ryu hung out with, I guess that's how he met Kushina's little sister Lola since she use come on visit Kushina often. Kakashi tried to remember the reason why Ryu left Konoha again… 'Oh that's it he was an ANBU Captain at a young age and he was given the order to transfer baby Naruto to the orphanage and many people wanted Ryu to hand Naruto over'. Ryu being good friend of Minato and Kushina and also a kind person refused. In the end he had to result to violence just to get Naruto to safety but the ninja who tried attacking and killing Naruto and Ryu lied and since nobody was around to prove Ryu innocent he was asked to leave the village.

Shikamaru thoughts 'This is going to be so troublesome but I am sure am glad that baka Naruto and troublesome woman Hinata are alright. I need to quit thinking it is become such a drag.'

Kurenai thoughts, 'Wow I'm so happy for Hinata, she has really grew up and changed. Not to mention the hunk of a husband, Naruto. If she wasn't married to him I have to take him out for a spin. Wow did I really say that. I need to get laid but Asuma isn't around anymore. I miss Asuma. I really hope we get this Alliance with Uzu because then I can hang out with my old student some more and we can catch up and hang out like the good old days. I hope Anko doesn't plan on hanging out with Kakashi I need somebody to talk to.'

Kiba jumped from tree to tree thinking about his old friends, 'Damn Hinata is ten times sexier then she was five years ago and Naruto that lucky dog is married to her. All this time they been away, they could have at least wrote us telling us that they were okay. Bakas. But what an Aunt Naruto has, she's hotter than Suna's Desert. Hope she forgives me for what I said. Damn, I have a big mouth. Oh well, Mina likes it and we'll probably make an alliance and I'll get to talk to them.'

Smiling to herself, Anko also jump from tree to tree thinking to herself, 'That Gaki is something else. If I wasn't dating Kakashi and he wasn't married to Hinata, I'd thank him the proper for removing my curse mark by breaking him off a piece of Anko's special Kit-Kat bar. Speaking of sex now that my curse mark is removed, Kakashi and I can celebrate by making babies so Kurenai's kid can have someone to play with.'

Kakashi and Kurenai sneezed and both thought one thing, 'Anko must be taking about me.'

Hanabi facial expressions didn't falter as she jumped from tree to tree but on the inside she was smiling. 'Nee-Chan has gotten really strong and prettier. She even married Naruto , who I have to admit has gotten ten times hotter than he originally was five years ago. I so happy though. I can't wait to tell Konohamaru and the others. Now dad can't hurt Nee-Chan because she is the kage's wife. Not only that but the kage is royalty and super strong. Gosh I could just hug and squeeze Naruto.'

_**Whirlpool**_

Achoo! Naruto and Hinata sneezed for the seventh time as they walked to the Uzumaki compound. "Naruto and Hinata I hope you two don't have a cold. You guys been sneezing now stop," Lola said sounding concern, then she look at them and said, "And if you do have a cold keep your saliva swapping, germ spreading self's away from me I don't need it."

"I don't get colds Auntie. If you haven't forgotten Kyuubi made me and my mate Immune to such things, someone is probably talking about us somewhere," Naruto said in a matter of fact manner.

Kyuubi laughed, "Yes, I did make Naruto and Hinata, immune to such weak things."

"Oh well who cares where here so let's eat and go home so I can see my Ryu-kun," Lola said as the four arrive at the Uzumaki compound.

The Uzumaki compound was as big as the Hyuga compound if not bigger. It looked somewhat similar to the Hyuga and Uchiha compound except for its great big trees all around and at the Uzumaki training grounds there are Whirlpools and kids play freely. Also foxes are known to hang around the place since the uzumaki's are a fox clan. Kyuubi a long time ago when he went by the name Argon, made it so that the Uzumaki clan could summon demonic foxes. So not only did most Uzumaki's have fox partners like the Inuzuka clan had dog partners but they could freely summon demonic foxes.

The Uzumaki guards nodded at Naruto and the others opening the clan gates which had a big 'U' in the middle of a whirlpool embedded in the gates. Naruto walk in with Hinata on his arms and Kyuubi and Lola walking behind him. As they walked to the main house hold many of the kids and grownups along the way greeted them. Naruto walked into the main household to be blown away by the delicious aroma of the one and only Miso and Pork ramen. His stomach growled and he wiggled out of Hinata's loving grasp sneaking into the kitchen. Not seeing any sign of his cousin he dip a spoon into the ramen broth and was about to take a sip when POP!

"Naruto, your worst then my brother, the ramen isn't done now go somewhere else, so I can finish," a woman with bleach white hair said.

Naruto smiled and pouted like a hurt puppy, "Come on cousin Haru, let me get just a small taste. A little Uzukage special treatment, I won't tell."

Haru shook her head and turned her back to him showing off the Uzumaki clan symbol on her red kimono and said, "Nope, now get out."

Naruto groan and stomp off towards the living room where he found his other cousin Katsuro Uzumaki the head of the Uzumaki clan and brother of Haru Uzumaki, Mika Uzumaki the wife of Katsuro, Jiraiya, Hinata's mother River Hyuga, His own mother Kushina Namikaze, his dad Minato Namikaze, Lola, Kyuubi and Hinata playing poker.

Naruto stood in the door way watching them for a second. He had to admit that no matter how many times he seen his parents or Jiraiya or anybody who was suppose to be dead it shocked him a little. Soon after Naruto came to whirlpool his aunt Lola told him about a unique summoning technique she had that one out of million people can get. Lola could summon the dead just like any regular summon. At first he freaked out when she summoned his mom and dad but now he was somewhat use to it.

Though getting a summoning contract from the dead isn't easy or everybody would have one. Only reason she got one is because she said that she went to the grave yard every day since she was little putting flowers on every grave and if she went to another village she do same and so that dead was so happy they decide to thank her by giving her dead contract, at least that what his aunt told him. Whether it is true or not he doesn't know but the only other way to get a summon contract with the dead since they don't allow apprentice's is to go to the Land of the Dead and impress Daki the death king. This is the main reason why nobody has really heard of Death summon besides Demonic creatures, death gods, and kami himself because going to the Land of the dead is near impossible and you probably die on the way.

Naruto knew though summoning the dead could be dangerous if you summon more than four people. It can causes strain to the body and shortens your life span and uses a lot of chakra but every once in a while his auntie do more than four any ways. The good thing about it though is that there actually summons so they can actually fight like any other summon but Lola never use them for that purpose but he does get to spar with his dad every once in a while. Everyone in whirlpool was so use to Lola's summoning that they never said anything when they saw a dead person walking. Still Naruto and Lola know this could be trouble if other villages heard so they it made a village secret.

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought when he seen his mom get up and sit on his father's lap and the two begin to tongue wrestle. Not that they looked old because they look same as when they died but he still had stop them so he made his self know by saying, "Aww come on mom, dad, I don't want to see that."

Kushina look up breaking her kiss from her husband and ran over to Naruto hugging him tight.

"Mom do you have to squeeze the death out of me every time we meet," Naruto asked.

"Do you have to use the word death or anything close around the dead," Jiraiya yelled from where he sat at the poker table.

Smiling at Naruto and ignoring Jiraiya, Kushina said, "Naruto I only get to see you every once in a while so I hug you however I feel, now why aren't you helping making me grandchildren."

He looked over at the poker table as to ask Hinata for help but she was plainly ignoring him and River and Lola, along with his mother were looking at Naruto waiting for an answer. With three sets of eyes on him he sighed and looked at his mother and came up with a logic answer, "When Hinata and I are ready."

Kushina pouted not liking his answer and drag him over to poker table with her. Lola smirks and said, "You two sure seem ready to me. I mean this morning-

Hinata who was sitting pretty close to Lola covered her mouth. Hinata look over at Lola and glared at her. As Hinata retraced her hand Lola laughed. "I was just going to say you guys look like a perfect couple and a baby would be… oh so cute," Lola said. Hinata nearly fell out her seat and Naruto drop his shoulders, Lola loved playing games.

The others looked at the three confused at what just happen but just shrugged it off. "So Son, Kyuubi told me about your day with Konoha today. What do you plan on doing if they decline," Minato asked.

Naruto shrugged, "What else is there to do. I have to destroy Konoha, even though it be a shame because you and so many others put so much into building it up."

Minato nodded and began to say something when Haru came in and said, "Food is ready, I just have to get the kids to come in, do you ladies mine setting table why I get them."

"I'll set the table cousin Haru," Naruto said in a hopefully voice.

"No," shouted all the women and they got up when into the kitchen to set the table why Haru went out to get the kids.

Kyuubi and Jiraiya laughed. Minato and Katsuro shook their heads at poor Naruto; they knew how it felt to be cut off from the women by their favorite meal, Ramen.

"Jiraiya, how about me you go do some late night 'research' after we eat. That's if Lola doesn't send you guys back early," Kyuubi asked.

The lecherous pervert nodded his head eager and Minato, Katsuro, and Naruto shook their heads. Kyuubi and Jiraiya figure out they had many things in common a while back like, pervert thoughts, looking at women, thinking my aunt is hot, getting slap by hot women, peeping on hot women and more. Ever since then those two began hanging out every time she summoned him and they go off to do 'research'. Jiraiya and Kyuubi even made agreement to where now Kyuubi even finish his stupid books. The two were two peas in a pod and Naruto had to say he was grateful for not turning out to be a pervert like his main teachers.

Jiraiya and Kyuubi began discussing their research and Minato turn to Naruto, "Naruto you know your mother is going to stop begging you for grandkids. So I don't have to hear her complain to me about how you will never have cute little kids, how about you make a baby."

Truth be told Minato wanted Naruto to have kids as bad as his wife and couldn't wait to see the offspring his prodigy would make but like any man who hated showing his emotions he faked like he didn't care when in the inside he was screaming for Naruto to knock Hinata up a notch or two.

Naruto looked at his father who look almost like his twin and could tell by his big pouty eyes and sadden expression that he put on whenever he really wanted something, that he also wanted Naruto to have kids.

"Dad we are still young, not everybody has kids early. Plus you guys should ask cousin Katsuro why he and his wife haven't had kids," Naruto said trying back out of the topic.

Katsuro glared at Naruto for bring him in the conversation, "Actually baka me and Mika are planning to have kids so don't try to bring me in this and I am not your parents kid."

Minato nodded, "Yes, Naruto don't try to throw other people into this, that's not polite and haven't you heard the early the better."

"Yea, Yea," Naruto said in a lazy tone, "But it feels like just yesterday we met and got married , I want to be with wife and clear up something's before I have kids.."

**Flashback**

_**AN: This is flashback at how Naruto and Hinata met and got married**__._

_Naruto Open the doors to his now office and could not help but smile. In a way he accomplished his dream he had became a Kage even though it was not Hokage…he still was a Kage and Uzukage. Now that he thought about it, Uzukage seemed better than being the Hokage. Naruto walked over to the window and look out to see the crowds of people and ninja who accepted him with open arms being to dissipate after the Uzukage ceremony they just had for him. It had been an long year training with Lola and that damn fox, Kyuubi but it paid off although Kyuubi and Lola said they still wanted train with him for a least three more years. After seeing nobody left of the once long crowd Naruto walked over to his bookshelves of scrolls and began to trace the rim thinking about how about the year he was leaf Ninja. Drifting off into sadden thoughts …he was quickly reawaken by a sharp hit in the back of the head that sent him sprawling to the floor. Naruto groan and looked up to see two figures walk in, both who got on his nerves from time to time, Kyuubi and Lola, he knew Kyuubi liked to be funny but only one of them actually would have did it and it had to be Lola. _

"_Hey Naruto, what are you doing on the floor," asked Lola with a playful tint in her eyes._

" _Oh I don't know maybe because you threw this book at the back of my head," Naruto said as he pick up the object of destruction that could have killed him if he was not a ninja and a strong one, because they way she threw it. _

_Lola shrugged and said, "Shows how bad you need to be trained because a skilled kage would have easily dodged it and threw it back."_

_Naruto glared at her and decided not to respond to that and instead asked why the two of them was here when he need to get to work as he just been made the Uzukage of Whirlpool._

"_Chill kit! Don't get your panties in a bunch. You're going to have to do a lot of paper work later so thats why Lola and I have a brilliant plan to escape and do one good mission before you have to do actual kage work and forbidden to do missions and stay here," Kyuubi said._

_Naruto thought for a second he was right, being Uzukage meant no missions for the most part unless they were really extreme , only paper work and more paper work. So he decides that he could let his cousin, Katsuro, take charge for a little bit while he did this one last mission._

"_Okay what is the Mission about," Naruto asked now pumped up._

_Lola sighed, "Sixteen year olds have too much energy. We are going to go to 'Fuck'em no Hell' village where they rape and murder women and kids, some of our small alliances with our village have been complaining, I think it's best to go there and destroy the whole village ne?"_

_Naruto was angry how could someone do that. Besides Orochimaru he couldn't think of someone so sick "Let's go then."_

_With Hinata and Ryu_

_Hinata looked up as she saw her door open and her partner came in with an orange envelope and handed it to her. She knew what it was it was another assassin job for them to do and inside was contents of mission. Hinata open her envelope and began to read the file:_

_Village: Fuck'em no Hell Village_

_Targets: Rai Ton Yoshida, Kaien Yoshida, Blacc Jack, and Shouen King._

_Reason: These Ninja are powerful rapist who murder and kill women with pleasure._

_Pay: 1,000,000 ryou for each head._

_Time: Needs to be done by the end of this week or we take 200,000 off._

_Those were main facts that she needed to know the other facts were useless. She looked up to her partner in crime and said, "We should leave right away ne Ryu-sama?"_

_Ryu nodded and went to the corner of the room grabbing his bag and Hinata did the same. The two took off to fish out there next kill._

_Naruto_

"_Naruto what is the plan, how are we taking down this village," asked Lola?_

_Kyuubi nodded, "Yea, kit what do you want me to do, go big fox mode on them or go mortal beast on them."_

_Naruto could not help rolling his eyes at Kyuubi's stupid expressions for when he went from his human appearance to his actual demon form or staying in human form._

"_Why am I making the decisions for you guys," asked Naruto?_

"_Well baka you are the Uzukage now so we follow your command dumbass," Lola replied._

_Naruto starched the back of his head sleepily, "Oh yea…hahaha…Well then we will split in three when we get there. Then I want you to destroy any of those perverted ninjas you see and if there is any innocent people lead them out of the village and once you get done with that burn your side of the village and we will meet back at main entrance of the village when you're done."_

"_Sounds like a good idea, Uzukage," said Kyuubi._

"_Yea for once you sound like a real Kage and look the village is just ahead, this is going to be so much fun," Lola said with a real uncharacteristic sadistic look on her face.  
_

_With Hinata and Ryu_

_Hinata and Ryu where running through the forest at high speed to reach their targeted village. As they near the village they could see smoke rising from the village and as the village came into view they both stop in their tracks, they were both stunned out of their minds._

"_What the heck," asked Hinata?_

_The village, were there supposed targets live was up in massive flames and with the fires size you could tell no one survived if they were in there._

_Ryu look at village with suspicion, "Let's check it out."_

_With a nod the two walked inside the burning village, making sure to watch out for falling pieces that fell from burning shops and houses. As they check out the village they heard footsteps and decided to go toward them._

_Naruto_

_Naruto had finished up his side of the village and was on his way back to the main entrance. Walking over the burning stuff and dodging falling pieces he didn't even sense the people around the corner until he ran straight into someone. Naruto on alert jump back and pulled out two kunai ready for a fight. He stared at his enemies. It was two people, one was a woman and the other was a man. The woman was beautiful with an innocent look to her face but Naruto knew that no women would be crawling around here looking like a ninja; she had to be up to something. The man on the other hand was handsome and appeared very strong, yet secretive. Naruto was about to ask them what they were doing here until he heard, "Naruto, me and the Fox are done with village and I see you-."_

_His auntie stops talking when she notices the other two people near Naruto. Kyuubi also didn't say a thing he just stared hard out the two mysterious people. The two women though had many thoughts going through their heads. Lola herself was thinking, 'OMG is that Ryu I haven't seen that sexy man in years. Wait is he doing here?' As the woman next to Ryu was thinking, 'Naruto, Did she say Naruto, wow it's only been a year and he's already looking hotter than I remember…. Wait Hinata snap out of this day dream I need to focus on why he is here.'_

"_Ryu, what are you doing here," Lola asked in a serious tone._

_Naruto and Hinata were shocked that Lola knew who this guy was. Ryu blinked trying to recognize the woman then it hit him, "Lola…wow…Um… I mean I am here to complete an assassination task but if you're here and they way the village looks doesn't seem as if I can complete that mission now," Ryu said struggling to gain composure._

_Seeing Ryu so flustered shocked Hinata she had never seen Ryu liked that and it kind of fun to see, she wondered who this woman was._

"_Well I think we should leave this village or we are going to end up going down with it," said Naruto reminding everyone of the burning place._

_The group of five quickly left the village and stop in the forest when they were a safe distant from the burning village._

"_So how about we stop at the nearby village and get a place to sleep for the night and we can catch up, Ryu-kun," Lola said being her flirty self as she seen Ryu was not the bad guy._

"_Um… If that's what the others want to do than sure," Ryu said._

"_Hehe its fine with me because if I'm lucky I get to hear the sweet sounds of your love-making, the way Lola is acting," said the oh very perverted Kyuubi._

_Lola glared at Kyuubi and whispered words of his death._

"_Shut up Fox," yelled Naruto and then he said, "I think stopping at near village is good idea."_

_Hinata had to stifle a giggled at Naruto's old antics._

_All agreeing on going to a near village the five ninja leapt from tree to tree until they came upon a village. They stopped at a hotel checking in there and Lola decide it be best for them to go to a restaurant/bar that they pass while entering the village. Now they were at stupid crowded bar mix with villagers and ninja who were drunk and stupid._

_Hinata was bored of listening to the attractive women throw flirting lines at Ryu and was more instead in Naruto and she wonder if he remember her or not._

_Kyuubi who knew who Hinata was and recognize her right away wanted to know why she was here decide to put stop to Lola's rants to her love by saying, "Hinata Hyuga from Konoha you have grown to be hotter than most of the women that I know."_

_This made Naruto and Lola look up and take notice to the women, who didn't talk much but had been with them the whole time. Naruto started to see the similar resemblance to the girl he knew a year ago and in the academy. Thinking that Hinata was a still a Konoha ninja Naruto got angry and said, "Hinata why are you here? If you're here turn me in as a Konoha traitor then you can kiss my ass."_

_Hinata was shock by Naruto's words but her shock quickly turns to anger. Over the year that she travel with Ryu as an assassin she grew from the timid shy girl she use to be to a brave warrior who took no bullshit. So for Naruto to say such a thing to her made her so piss off._

"_How dare you say such a thing to me Naruto Uzumaki, for your information I am no longer a Konoha Ninja any more. I left a year ago a day after you got banished, I can't believe I every like a jackass like you," Hinata yelled picking up the glass of water she order and throwing it on his face and then walking out to go back to her hotel room._

_Lola sat back and her seat in smiled. She just like the Kyuubi both now had devious plans in mind. While Ryu, on the other hand was quite shock though his face was didn't show it. And Naruto was embarrassed and struck stupid and before he realized what he was doing he found himself chasing after Hinata. "So Ryu-kun do you want to tell me what you are doing with that chic," asked a Bit jealous Lola when she was sure Naruto was gone._

_Quickly getting back to the hotel before her, Naruto decided to wait outside her door. When Hinata seem him from the end of the hall she began to turn around to walk away but Naruto ran towards her and grab her arm._

"_Hinata, Gomen, Gomen Hinata-chan, it just I haven't seen somebody from leaf village in a while and I would have never guest you to leave the village … so why did you leave the village."_

_Hinata took a deep breath, "its okay Naruto, You didn't know I wasn't a leaf ninja anymore. I left the leaf Village because I didn't want to be there if you weren't going to be there." Hinata blushed as she said that revealing a bit of her old self._

"_Ah. You shouldn't have done that Hinata, I wasn't worth all of that."_

_Hinata shook her head, "To me you were and it just wasn't for you. I wanted to get away from that village also."_

_Naruto blushed he never knew Hinata thought of him in such a manner. "Hey well Hinata if you forgive me do you want to go on a walk and you can tell me what you been doing this past year and I can tell you what I been up too."_

"_Wow, Naruto you are really doing good for yourself, " Hinata said as listen Naruto explain how he had trained by his psycho but love-able Aunt and pervert of a Fox Kyuubi, on their walk back to the hotel. He also told her how he was Uzukage now and how Lola was not kidnapping that year ago. Naruto also learn how Hinata went through strict training with Ryu and became an assassin to make money and get rid of scum._

"_You two are walking awful close," said Lola with a devilish smile on her face._

_Hinata and Naruto who just notice they had reached the hotel and were actually pretty close and being teenagers they were still embarrassed no matter how mature they were._

"_Ssshut up, Auntie Lola," Naruto spat._

"_Aw look at the little Uzukage acting like a baby, "Lola teased._

_Naruto just glared._

"_Well if your done playing we should probably talk to them too and see what they think," said the Kyuubi sounding serious._

_Ryu nodded also with a serious look on his face._

"_Huh? What do you need to talk about," asked Hinata who now felt tense now that she notice Kyuubi although Naruto told her he was gentle she could not help but fill a bit scared._

"_Good thing you asked. First I need to tell you Naruto all about Ryu here and how he's a great ninja and then second I will tell you that when I finish with first," Lola said._

"_What, that's what's so important, fuck off," Naruto said about to walk away. Lola veins pop out of her head and kick Naruto in the back of his leg making him fall._

"_First I wanted to tell you about Ryu as a Konoha Ninja and how he saved your life jackass," Lola said._

_Naruto looked up, "What use to be a Konoha ninja? Save my life."_

_Lola told Naruto the tale of how Ryu risked his life to saved Naruto when he was in anbu and how he got banished because of it and then how he was also part of the Senju clan and Tsunade's cousin._

"_Now the second part, I was wondering since we took Ryu-kun and your friend Hinata-chans last big job that they come back to whirlpool with us and become whirlpool ninjas to repay them," Lola said with big puppy dog pout._

"_Lola I told you there is no need for him to do that I don't need charity," Ryu said._

"_Oh believe me it not charity. She just wants to get in your pants," said Kyuubi._

_Ryu through Kyuubi a glance and Hinata shook her head a Kyuubi perverted but right on track thoughts._

_This earns him a punch from Lola sending him flying to the ground._

"_I don't really care what Lola's reasons is but you seem like a good ninja an Hinata is a good ninja so I be honored if you to come back to whirlpool and help me out, " Naruto said._

"_I'm sorry, Hinata can go with you but-_

"_Ryu, I can use you as my personal body guard. I thought you said when we were younger that you always be my personal bodyguard if I need one. I need one so please come back with us to whirlpool, you to Hinata because Naruto needs a girl like you as his girlfriend," Lola said._

_Hinata and Naruto blushed. "She is not my girlfriend…__yet__," Naruto said whispering the last part._

_Kyuubi began chuckle evilly as his super fox ears pick up the last part of what Naruto said. Effectively scaring, Hinata and Ryu just a bit._

_Glancing at the demon who once who tried to kill him then back at Lola's pouting face he said, "Okay Lola I will be your bodyguard, Hinata do you want to go to whirlpool also."_

_Hinata smiled and nodded. "Then it's settled you guys will leave with us in the morning and w will travel back to whirlpool with your awesome Kage."_

"_Whatever idiot, let's just get to bed, speaking of bed if you want you can share room with me Ryu-kun," Lola said batting her eyelashes. Naruto shook his head and left followed by Hinata and Ryu who politely declined and they all went into the hotel to get a bit of sleep._

_The next morning the ninjas set out to Uzu and since it was not far away, they manage to reach the village late in the afternoon. _

"_Wow… This is beautiful," Hinata said as she took in the amazing view of the village._

"_Isn't it. I know, why doesn't Naruto show you around and I will show Ryu around," Lola said thinking of her brilliant plan she had in mine._

"_What about me," whined Kyuubi?_

"_Go alert my cousin Katsuro I'm back and go do whatever else you do," Naruto said, the he turn to Hinata, "Let me show you around, Hinata."_

_Hinata nodded and Naruto being the one who is touchy person, grab Hinata's hand pulling her away._

**AN:** Okay so yea, I got the idea to make Ryu, Tsunade's cousin because their use to be a Senju clan. I don't know if you'll like it but oh well. Yes I will explain and make Naruto use the Uzugakugan I 'm just dragging it out a little bit more. Last piece of info you might want to know Lola is 32 and Ryu is same age as Kakashi which is 35 at least with my time skip in this fan fic. Naruto parents are actually 45 but they look 24 since that's about the age when they died and I think Minato was like 10 years older than Kakashi. Also the next chapter is going to be more about Hinata and Naruto and how they started dating and got married so if you hate flashbacks like that I advised you wait.


	5. I promise

**AN:** Just in case you forgot since I haven't update in a minute, Naruto and Hinata are at the Uzumaki compound but right now and this is a flashback continuing on from the last chapter about how Hinata and Naruto met and staring dating and got married. So any way let me stop blabbering and get on with the chapter.

**Chapter 5: I Promise**

**Flashback**

_It had been a month since Hinata had came to Uzugakure and she spent most of her time either training with Lola and Ryu or hanging with Naruto. Lola who already had plans of Hinata and Naruto getting married without either of the twos knowledge had decide to train Hinata as her very own student. So the two women were often together when neither was busy and because that a bond had grown between the two._

"_So….Hinata you and the Uzukage been hanging out a lot lately," said Lola. _

_Hinata and Lola were sitting in the middle of an empty field of one of the many training grounds of Uzu. Hinata's cheeks went a rosy red, "He's just been showing me around and introducing me to people. Plus we have a few spars here and there."_

_Lola sighed, "When are you going to make your move on him. Your killing me slowly you know that right. I mean you two both like each other but neither of you will make your move."_

"_Naruto-kun, I mean the Uzukage doesn't like me like that he just sees me as a friend so I can't tell him I like him."_

"_Don't call him Uzukage, Hinata you're his girlfriend and how can you be shy around the Uzukage but then on battle field or anyone else you're full of confidence and pride," asked Lola._

_Hinata held a faint blush something she hardly did anymore unless you were talking about the Uzukage and her in any sort of romantic way._

"_Daimyo you call him Uzukage so why can't I and your one to talk you haven't told Ryu-sama you like him."_

"_First of all I call Naruto Uzukage because I find it humorous but when I'm in front of him I always call him Naruto or nephew just to get on his nerves. Second of all I order you not to call me Daimyo but instead Lola-Chan and Third I tell Ryu I like him all time do you see the way I throw myself at him," said Lola in a matter of fact tone._

_Hinata giggled, Lola did make it known that she wanted him , "Lola-chan you throw yourself at him not tell him you like him and I just don't want Naruto-kun to reject me I like that we hang out so much right now I hate to tell him and then he not like me."_

"_Blah Blah blah, I'm going to set you two up because you two have to get married."_

"_NANI," screamed Hinata._

"_Hinata I only see you fit to marry Naruto. Don't get me wrong there some nice girls who would treat him right I just only see him with you and as his aunt I have to make sure the girl Naruto marries would be someone his mother would like and you're the only woman who fits that bill," Lola said pausing for a second._

"_Also I think your mother would love to know that you're marring her best friend's son," Lola continued._

_Hinata was really confused now, "What do you mean?"_

"_I haven't told you. I thought I told you that I use to be friends with your parents and so were Naruto parents."_

"_Of course you haven't told me that before Lola-chan I would have remembered," screeched Hinata._

_Lola ignored Hinata and continued on with her speech, " As I was saying I use to be friends with your parents or more like when my sister move to Konoha she befriend your mom."_

"_Umm… not being rude but what does that have to do with me," asked Hinata._

_Lola simply rolled her eyes, "Well if you let me explain."_

_Hinata didn't say anything else and seeing how she got her attention Lola continued, "Well after Kushina move to Konoha she became friends with your mother River. This of course was before River married your father. Then my sister met and fell in love with Minato who was good friends with your father. Minato and Kushina set your father and mother up and then they all became good friends. Along with your father's brother Hizashi and Ryu who you know also, was good friends with Minato and looked up to him as a teen and well they all hanged out. So long story short I use to come and visit Kushina every so often and I got to know Minato, River, Ryu, Hiashi, and Hizashi."_

"_Wow… Uzumaki's are always full of surprises but again I don't see-_

"_Well as you can see Hinata. Your mom and I also were close friends and so when she was pregnant with you, Kushina was also pregnant and they talked about how great it would be if their kids married one another," Lola said._

"_My mom and Naruto's mom wanted us to get married," asked Hinata with suspicion in her eyes._

"_Look it's not exactly what they said but I know them and they would love the idea. Matter of fact I can summon them now and we can talk about it," said Lola._

"_Nani summon them what do you mean," asked a confused Hinata._

_Lola sighed, "Well you see…_

_Lola quickly explained to her the Death summoning contract she had. Hinata who hanged around the Uzumaki's for a month now knew it was in all Uzumaki's nature to play pranks so she thought Lola was lying._

"_Lola please show me if you don't mind," asked Hinata._

"_Hinata you don't believe me. (SIGH) Okay since I was going to summon them anyways," Lola said._

_Lola went through hand signs at speed Hinata couldn't register then bit her thumb and smeared blood on the ground. _

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Death Summon," said Lola._

_Hinata watch as smoke filled the area and when it cleared two beautiful women stood. One with long red hair and light blue-greenish eyes and the other had long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Hinata's eyes bulged out her head. The woman with dark blue hair was her mother, River Hyuga. Hinata didn't remember much of what her mother look like but just one glance and she knew that was her mother._

"_Mother," Hinata squeaked._

_The woman blink, "Is this-_

"_Yes, River it's your brat of a daughter Hinata. Kushina meet Hinata your future daughter in law."_

_Kushina then squealed, "Naruto found someone he would like to marry already. Omg and she's your daughter River this is so great we can-_

"_Ano…Umm… I'm actually not Naruto-kun's Fiancée," said Hinata turning shy from the presence of Naruto's mom and her mom._

"_Then who is," asked Kushina._

"_Her and Naruto are getting married she just doesn't want to admit it yet," said Lola._

"_Lola Uzumaki don't you go decide things for my daughter if she doesn't want to marry him she doesn't have to," said the now recovered from shock River._

"_It's okay mom….its… not that I don't like him… I just," Hinata stopped when she realized she said mom and lady in front of her was her dead mom. She was talking to her dead mom._

"_Oh my god I'm talking to my dead mom," yelled Hinata._

"_She finally reacted I think you're the first to take so long to freak out that's a new time recorded, " said Lola as she started writing down the information on a piece paper._

"_What? How? Why are you-_

"_Alive to answer your question Hinata would be hard for me to explain and your probably wouldn't believe me," said River._

"_I already told her so I don't see why freaking out so much get over it," said Lola._

"_Don't be mean Auntie Lola," said loud but smooth voice._

"_Looks like your brat decide to come here too," said Lola as Naruto started walking towards them._

"_Naruto," shouted Kushina as she ran over and hugged him tight._

"_Hello Naruto," said River._

"_Hi River and mom. What are you two doing here, "asked Naruto?_

"_Hinata told me to summon Kushina and River," said Lola pointing to Hinata. Who at the time was space out because she just seen a ghost hug Naruto and he act as if it was usual._

"_N-n-Naruto-kun can you explain this to me," asked Hinata who finally got the courage to speak._

_Naruto looked at Hinata and figure his dumb auntie just showed Hinata the death summoning contract and she was now out of whack. Well at least that's happen to him so he nodded and said, "Yea matter fact lets go out to eat and I will explain."_

"_Yes let us eat and drink some sake," said Lola._

"_No you can stay with my mom and River so I can explain this to Hinata-chan," Naruto said._

_The woman pouted but understood that Hinata need time to get over this nodded their heads in agreement._

_So Naruto told his mother and River goodbye and him and Hinata left._

_~xx00xxx000xx00~_

"_So I figure Lola freak you out back there. It takes some time getting use to and you never really get use to it but it fun talking to your love ones that you lost. I know talking to my mom and meeting my dad and sometimes talking to Jiraiya is always fun." _

_Hinata shook her head, "Well just tell me that you and everyone around here are not ghost."_

_Naruto laughed, "Hinata-chan your cute when you're worried and no we are not ghost and my mom and yours is not ghost either there summons."_

"_From the dead," questioned Hinata._

"_Yea," Naruto said._

_Then Hinata realized Naruto called her cute a while ago and began to blush a little._

_Seeing this Naruto could only think how cute she looked with a blush and decide to ask her the very thing he wanted to ask her since first time they met again._

"_Hinata...um… I don't know how to ask….but… do you possibly want to go on a date later," asked Naruto._

_The cinnamon bun that Hinata was about to put in her mouth barely touch her lips and then fell out her hand._

"_N-Naruto-kun did you just ask me out on a date," asked Hinata._

_Naruto scratched the back his head nervously, "Umm… yea but if you don't want to go out with me its fine. It's just this whole month I been hanging with you and talking to you and your really hot and well I think my feelings for you are more than a simple attraction."_

"_Naruto -kun…."_

"_I realize how even when we were younger with my fight with Neji and you saving me from pein that you always been there for me and your always someone I can talk to and I feel so happy around you and well I just don't want any other guy to have that if I can help it."_

_Hinata giggled which scared Naruto he thought she was going to laugh in his face and tell him off but then she said, "Naruto-kun I love to go out on a date with you. But you know it's wrong to not want another man to have happiness."_

_Naruto for first time completely turn red he realized that what he said seem like he didn't want any guy to fall in love._

"_What I mean is that I don't want any guy to fall in love with you they can fall for any other girl just not you because I want you….Umm no that still doesn't sound right I 'm sorry I'm horrible at this romantic stuff."_

_Hinata only giggled more._

"_Wait Hinata chan you said you go on a date with me," Naruto said pointing to himself._

_Hinata nodded blushing from the fact she would be going on a date with Naruto and Naruto also blush seeing realizing he was going be going on a date with Hinata._

_Then they both herd giggles. They thought it was from the shop owner, as he had been listening the whole time but it wasn't. They both got up following the sound and when they rounded the corner they found Kushina, River, and Lola giggling amongst themselves._

"_What are you three doing," asked Naruto._

"_We'll look at the time we have to go," said Lola as she began to skip off._

"_Hey were you spying on us," asked Naruto to the two remaining prey._

"_No sweet heart we weren't we just wanted grab bite to eat but anyways love you bye," said Kushina as her and River ditch the new pair._

_Naruto shook his head and glare after the disappearing figures, "I can't believe they were spying on us."_

_Hinata nodded in agreement._

_Naruto then turn to Hinata, "Well Hinata-chan I better get back to office but I will pick you up at eight, Kay."_

_Hinata nodded, "Okay Naruto-Kun."_

_With that Naruto walked off towards the Uzukage's place._

_~Later that Night~_

_Naruto was out of breath by the time he got to Hinata's apartment so before he knocked he took a minute to catch his breath. He had run full speed all the way there because he had five minutes to get there otherwise he would have been late. So with one minute to spar he knocked on the door. It seemed like Hinata had been waiting at the door for him because as soon as his fist came in contact with the door for the first time she open the door to greet him. _

_Naruto swallowed when he seen Hinata. She wore a black halter dress that hugged her body. It was a sleeveless v-neck that tied around the back and she had on purple pumps. 'Nice legs he thought, 'oh what I could do with those legs. No stop that Naruto your not some pervert like ero-sennin or Kyuubi.' _

_Hinata watched as Naruto's mouth hung open with different emotions playing across his face. This confused her very much and she was not sure if he like what she had on or not so she quickly explained, "I didn't know where we were going so I just through on this but I can change if you like."_

_Naruto snapped out of his stupor and shook his head, "No way Hinata-chan you look smoking hot in that. There's no reason to change I just had to mental slap myself to make sure this real. Oh and these are for you."_

_Naruto had stop by a friends flower shop on the way here and snagged a bouquet of __Gardenias._

_Hinata took the flowers and blushing she said, "Naruto-kun there beautiful, Thank you. I better put in a vase." She walked back in her apartment leaving the door open for Naruto to come in which he did. He sat down as Hinata went in kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in. It didn't take long because Hinata was back in a second sitting the flowers in the middle of her front room table._

_Hinata took a good look at Naruto. He was wearing a red button down dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. She licked her lips_ _unconsciously, 'he looks good in a suit, she thought._

"_Umm…Hinata are you ready," asked Naruto._

_Hinata nodded and Naruto stood walking over to her and hooked one of his arms in her before leading the way out. Naruto lead the way asking Hinata simple things about her time with Ryu until they arrive at a restaurant called Tomo's Japanese steak House._

_Hinata looked at Naruto, "This place is expensive Naruto-kun you didn't have to bring me here," Hinata hadn't been in this village long but one thing she knew was this place was not any cheap meal._

_Naruto only smiled at Hinata, "Nothing is too expensive for you Hinata-chan and as Uzukage there almost nothing I can't get."_

"_Now will you accompany me my lady," ask Naruto holding out hand for Hinata to take._

_She blushes and nodded taking his hand walking into the restaurant. They got a quiet romantic both in the back lit by candle light._

_Naruto order the __Tomo Deluxe Tempura with miso soup as a side and Hinata order the Seafood House salad._

_As they were eating Naruto was watching Hinata. He watch her close her eyes with every bite and moan about how good it was. It was really distracting him from eating because perverted thoughts kept popping up in his head. _

"_Are you enjoying your meal," asked Naruto. Hinata nodded, "It really delicious, the butter from the lobster just melts right into your mouth."_

"_Really, Can I taste it," asked Naruto. Hinata blush but didn't refuse him and was about to hand her plate over to him but he said, "I would like for you to feed me please."_

_Hinata's blush deepen and she pick up her fork getting a forkful of the salad before leaning over to place the food in Naruto's open mouth. Naruto chewed and swallowed then lick his lips, "Your right Hinata that is amazing."_

_Hinata though didn't hear him she just had been paying attention to the way his jaws flex when he was eating and when he lick his lips she almost died but she notice there was a little butter from the salad on the side of his face. She didn't think she just lean over and lick the spot where the butter was._

_Naruto went red, did Hinata just lick my face, but it was in a hot way, god I must be imaging things. Hinata also went blushed a deep shade of red when she realize what she had done and immediately apologize, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun that was way out character for me."_

_Naruto's foxy grin appeared on his face as he got an idea and said, "Yes it was and for that you will make up to me by promising me that I will get a kiss goodnight and another date."_

_Hinata only could smile, "I promise." They finished there meals talking the night away enjoying one another company then Naruto decide it was best he walk Hinata home. When he got to the door he thank her for the date and turn around to leave, he had forgot all about her promise to kiss him but Hinata grab Naruto's hand before he could he go._

_Naruto turn around, "What is it Hinata-chan."_

_She walked up to him closing the distance between them until they were standing face to face._

"_I thought you wanted this," she didn't finish what she was going to say instead she showed him by leaning down and grabbing his lips with hers. Naruto at first was taken back but then he realized what was going on and he kisses her back. Hinata grab on to his sleeves while Naruto hand held onto her waist. After what seem like to last for hours but in reality it was only a few minutes they broke the kiss gasping for air._

"_Oh yea, I glad you remind me, I wouldn't have wanted to miss that for anything in the world," gasp Naruto as he struggled to gain air._

_Hinata softly giggled._

"_So How about I come get you next week same time," asked Naruto. _

"_That would be nice Naruto-kun," said Hinata._

_Naruto watched Hinata walk into her house and then He walked back towards his place._

"_Foxy that was so beautiful," said Lola as she appeared out of nowhere with a grinning Kushina and River._

_Naruto blushed, "Please tell me you guys weren't watching."_

"_Okay I won't," said Lola._

_Naruto growled, "Can't you find something else to do rather than bothering me Daimyo."_

"_No thanks Naruto I personally enjoy making you angry," said Lola._

"_You do, do you," said Kushina glaring at Lola._

"_Nee-chan I 'm just joking," said Lola, even if she was dead she was still dangerous._

_River laughed and Naruto only glared._

"_I'm disappointed in you River and mom," said Naruto._

"_What about Lola," pouted Kushina?_

"_Well I half expect something like this from her," said Naruto._

"_Shut up you stupid brat," said Lola._

_River looked at Naruto and smiled, "We just wanted to see how date was going to go that is how all moms are."_

"_What Lola's excuse," said Naruto?_

"_Blackmail," said Lola._

"_It's only blackmail when you don't want someone to know," said Naruto._

"_Yea and if you guys do something embarrassing I can always use that against you," said Lola as she leaped away._

"_LOLA," said River and Kushina as they followed her._

_Naruto drop his shoulders in defeat his Auntie is going to be the death of him._

_~Two years later~_

_Naruto and Hinata had been steadily dating for two years since that day. (So in other words they are 18.) Naruto at the moment was in an engagement shop looking for a ring for his Queen. He had been searching for hours on end. Since he had been dating Hinata he had some of the happiest times of his life and he knew no other women could do that for him so he decide to pop the question but first he need the right ring. He needed to find it quick because he was supposed to meet her in thirty minutes._

"_Uzukage, How about this one," said the Owner of the Jewelry shop. Naruto looked at the one the man pointed at and sighed shaking his head no. When just then, a ring next to it had caught his eye. Naruto smiled, "Hey old man, give me this one," Naruto said pointing to the ring that caught his attention._

_The old man smiled, "That is an excellent one Uzukage I'm sure she will love it."_

_Naruto said, "You think so."_

"_I know so," he replied._

_The man ringed up the ring and Naruto quickly paid for the ring and gently put it in his pocket then he decides he should at least head towards Hinata's house. His clone was setting up all the preparations for their date anyways. Upon reaching Hinata's house Naruto was having a mental break down. He was afraid she might say no. He knock lightly on her door but her ears must have still heard it because seconds later she open the door placing a kiss on his cheek wearing a beautiful white sun dress and golden leather thong sandals._

"_Hi Naruto-Kun," she said closing the door behind him. Naruto gave Hinata a nervous smile and said, "Hi Hinata-Chan you look beautiful." _

"_I try," Hinata said winking at him. She hadn't noticed his nervous demeanor and since he was wearing his favorite orange shirt and black pants and his lucky orange and black ninja shoes that he got especially tailor (that somehow looks like low top chuck Taylors….Cough…author doesn't know how that happen.) she figure he was feeling good about something._

_Naruto got more and more nervous as they reach his destination for them. His clone had dispersed and he had all the memories of him making everything perfect. They reach there destination in no time, which was one of the empty training grounds. Except this training ground had an waterfall not far from the training area. So that's where Naruto lead them. He or more specifically his clone had set out a blanket and picnic basket near the waterfall. There was Gardenias all around, something Naruto figure out Hinata really love. He had gotten a pair white doves, Hinata's favorite birds, to sing songs to one another._

"_Naruto this is beautiful," Hinata said tears starting to swell up in her eyes._

_Naruto scratched the back of head like he always did when he was nervous, "Is it really. I want today to be perfect."_

_Hinata now crying look at him curiously but guessed he was talking about their anniversary which was today. Naruto walked over to Hinata and pulled her over towards the blankets sitting her down. She wiped away her tears as Naruto open the basket and began placing the food on the blanket. He had brought grapes, strawberries, of course sandwiches, rice balls, dango, cinnamon buns, and red wine._

_He really wanted to bring some ramen also but he figure that would not be appropriate when trying to ask a woman to marry you. So he sacrificed his precious ramen for today only._

_Naruto fed Hinata whatever she told him to feed her as she laid her head in his lap enjoying the view of the water fall and the nature around her. Then getting an idea Naruto shook Hinata lightly. She rose up off him turning to stare at him with a questioning gaze. He only smirk getting up and running towards the waterfall and then he stood under it letting the water pour down on him. Knowing curiosity would get the best of Hinata and she would soon come after him he waited._

_Hinata curious to what Naruto was doing walked towards the water fall only for him jump out splashing her with water. She saw the mischievous look in his eyes and decided to play with him._

_They ran around splashing each other until Naruto was ready to ask her. Naruto who had been hiding under the waterfall waited until he sensed her and grab her by the waist pulling her body against his. He looked at her and then kisses her passionately. After pulling back for air he look at her breathless and right there under the waterfall holding her he said, "Hinata will you put your crazy boyfriend and Uzukage out his misery and do me the Honors of marrying me."_

_It seemed like the birds fond the perfect time to start singing again and a few Gardenias blew near Naruto and Hinata making him take one hand off her waist to grab it and place it in her hair._

_Hinata couldn't believe what she heard so she asked Naruto, "W-wh-what did you say?"_

_Naruto let go of her and got down on one knee and smooth his wet hair out his face before pulling out a black box from his pants, "Hinata Hyuga will you marry me?"_

_Tears began to spill down her face, she always wanted to hear Naruto say those words and no matter how many times she had image it she never image it this beautiful. _

"_Umm… So are you going to say yes or no," Naruto unsurely asked._

"_Of course I'm going to say yes you baka, yes," Hinata said as she cried happy tears._

_Naruto could hardly contain his excitement as he slid the__ three stone ring with an oval center stone flanked by two half-moon diamonds on her finger. The oval center stone was sapphire. The band of the ring was white gold and had a design of two fox tails intertwined with one another._

_After he careful put the ring on her finger he picked her up swinging her around in his arms both of them laughing. Then she begin to shiver they were after all standing under a water fall. He carried her over to their blanket laying her down. He looked at her and started smirking._

"_You know Hinata-chan I do appreciate you wearing this white dress. It lets see all of you," Naruto said with a lecherous smile._

_Hinata looked down at herself and then blushed. She forgot that she was wearing white and Naruto had go her all wet._

"_Naruto-Kun, you're not nice at all," she whined._

_He chuckled at his fiancée's pouting face, "Hinata-chan you should know by now it's in my mature to be mischievous now how about you punish me."_

_Hinata wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him to her face where the eloped in a passionate kiss. That night Hinata and Naruto made love for the first time ever._

_~6 months later~_

_Hinata nervous played with her fingers. Today was the day she and Naruto get married, today she be ._

"_Why are you nervous Hinata," asked Lola making River and Kushina look at Hinata with concern. River and Kushina had on a disguise so no one from other countries would know who they were._

_Hinata smiled, "I'm nervous because I just want everything to be perfect you know."_

_River smiled at her daughter, "Of course you do sweetheart. Everything will be fine so don't worry."_

_Kushina nodded, "She's right, nothing can mess up this wonderful day."_

"_Unless you Jiraiya or Kyuubi decide to feel one of the girls up and they make a scene," Lola said._

_Hinata then looked freaked out and River and Kushina glared at Lola._

"_Sister how about you stop talking," said Kushina in a deadly voice._

_Lola laughed, "I'm joking Hinata, I will personally see that those idiots don't touch anybody."_

_Hinata sighed then tense again, "Long as you also promise not to rape Ryu."_

_Lola blush and blood started trickling down her nose at the thought of her and Ryu doing this and that._

_River shook her head, "We will keep her from touching Ryu don't worry sweetheart."_

"_Yea that's the least I can do until after the wedding is over," said Kushina._

_Then someone knock on the door interrupting the women._

"_Who is it," Hinata called sweetly._

"_Minato, I came to walk you down the aisle," said Minato._

_Hinata had asked Minato to walk her down the aisle since she couldn't ask her own father and even if he could she doubt he would want to do it and she wasn't going to let that ruin her perfect day so she asked Minato. _

_River and Kushina wink at Hinata before leaving to go take their seats. Then all of Hinata's bridesmaids which included Lola and Temari who Hinata asked since she knew she was coming with Gaara and a few women who Hinata had befriend from the village walked out ahead of Hinata. Then Minato took Hinata's arm and they begin walking down the hall where all of Naruto's groomsman and his best man met them and they walked out before Hinata. Then last Hinata and Minato walked out where everyone got to their feet. Hinata was taken away by Naruto she had to catch her breath. He stood at the end looking at her with is beautiful crystal blue eyes in a black tux though he wore an orange dress shirt underneath his tuxedo jacket._

_Naruto was also taken back by Hinata's beauty, he was sure he never get use to her sexiness, she wore a white v-neck floor lengthen dress with shoulder straps. It sparkled with crystals at the waist on up giving Hinata an extra glow and it tied in the back with a big bow. She had on a necklace her mother gave her and some simple yet elegant satin above the elbow bridal gloves. He also could tell she wore light make up but her lavender eyes made her stand out more. Her hair was pint up in a sort of carefree updo while two long bangs hang down from either side of her face, to Naruto she looked like an Angel._

_Finally after what seemed like hours Minato handed Hinata off to Naruto. If it was not for tradition he would kiss her right now. _

_Then the Minister began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Naruto and i Hinata make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Naruto and Hinata will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

Minato then said, "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

With that Minster _continued__ on with his speech, "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives._

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Naruto and Hinata from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Naruto then began to exchange his vows, "Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future. 

_Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today — our wedding day — I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world.  
I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days." _

_Hinata then exchange her vows, "I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own._

I promise to share with you my time and my attention  
and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship.

I promise to keep myself open to you,  
to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears  
and feelings, secrets and dreams.

I promise to grow along with you,_  
__to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.__  
__  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how.  
Completely and forever."_

_Minister then turn to Naruto and said, "Do you Naruto take Hinata to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?_

Naruto: I do.

Minster to Hinata, "Do you Hinata take Naruto to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Hinata: I do.

The Minister then said, "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?"

_Then Gaara, Naruto's best man handed the wedding ring to Naruto who gave it to the Minister and Hinata's Maid of honor, Lola handed Hinata the ring for Naruto and she gave it to the minister also.  
_

_The Minister then __continued__, "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many."_

_Giving the ring back to each respect counter parts they place one another ring on each other's hand,_

_Then the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Naruto who had been waiting for that moment the whole time didn't waste any time and quickly lean over kissing her._

_**Flashback end**_

"And that day, was the happiest in my life," said Hinata who had came in the room half way through Naruto's speech.

"I know mines too who would believe though that after that little date that now I be married to a beautiful woman for two whole years," said Naruto as he got from the table and wrap arms around her waist, leaning down to plant a kiss on her soft lips.

"Awwww," chorus the women who also came in the room half way through Naruto speech.

The spotlight couple looked up blushing just a bit and the Naruto said, "I'm hungry and all that talking makes me want to eat more."

Hinata playfully slapped him on the arm and everyone went into the kitchen to eat.

**AN:** So yea that's how Hinata and Naruto met review and tell me what you think. I know I kind of rushed this chapter even I took forever to update. and I do apologize and no I won't use one of those excuse all people who on fan fiction who haven't update use, example: Sorry guys, my school work is getting really tough and my favorite: my great great great great grandmother died and it saddest thing in the word. Yes I know something of the sort can be true but everyone's grandmother is not dying on fan fic. I also say this because a person who I know personally on fan fic use the excuse of his mom dying of cancer yet I see her every freaking day. No she is not a ghost. So anyways truly sorry to those who say that and its true but lying is no need.


	6. The Kages Day

AN: My Dear friends I will try to update every week or two weeks because I am writing six other Naruto stories. Not only that I have lots of ways I want to finish this story of but I'm still not sure. So ideas on the next few chapters or ways to end the story would be great. Adios

**Chapter 6:The Kage's Day**

Naruto stretched out on his bed to notice Hinata nowhere in sight. He rubbed his head and groan loudly. Even though he was highly tolerant to alcohol he still had his limits. And last night he and his father after their dinner went into a very competitive match of Beer pong and other drinking games. Which lead to a very intoxicated Naruto. Though he did get the treat of spanking Hinata's monkey but since he couldn't remember it didn't matter much.

"Your wake sleepy head," said Hinata who just entered the room with a glass of water and pills for Naruto's headache. She handed them to Naruto as she crawled back into the bed. Naruto gladly took the items from her, sitting up to swallow the pills and drink the water and then resting the glass on his nightstand. He then pulled Hinata close to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you Hina."

"I don't know what I would do without you either sweetheart but if you don't hurry up and get to the Uzukage's office then you will never her the end of Toshiro-san."

Naruto groaned he didn't want to think about that. Toshiro Fujiwara of the Fujiwara clan, one of his best ninjas and also Naruto's assistant. The only thing was Toshiro didn't like showing up to work on time and liked spending most of his time drinking sake and trying to get Naruto to do everything besides paper work. Now that Naruto thought about it Toshiro was the opposite of Shizune and more like Tsunade as an assistant and Naruto was like Shizune expect he was the kage.

"Toshiro knows I only show up late on rare occasions and there even rarer when I show up late because I have a hangover. Ha-ha you know what this kind of reminds me how Tsunade usually shows up to the Hokage office with a bottle of sake," said Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Achoo the Hokage sneezed, 'someone must be talking about me. I bet it's Shizune, maybe I should put this sake away before she comes in here and nags me again.' Just as Tsunade put away her sake away her dark haired assistant came in the room, 'Good timing', thought Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama the ninja you sent out for the Uzu alliance have returned," reported Shizune.

"Okay send them in," Tsunade responded and a few seconds later Shizune and the seven ninja for the Uzu alliance enter the room.

"So give me a detail report," Tsunade barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uzukage you're late and I came at the time you all ways nag me about coming on," Toshiro, Naruto's white hair and green eyed assistant said.

"Shut up Toshiro! All you do is drink and try to get out of your job….Ow, why am I yelling," Naruto said.

"Looks like you have a hangover Uzukage and anyway partying is better than doing paperwork. I mean you hate paper work but you still do it. Just doesn't make sense to me party equals fun and paperwork equals dumb so which should you do, party," yelled Toshiro trying to make Naruto's headache worst and successfully did just that making Naruto grab his throbbing head.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the thought of paper work but glared at Toshiro for making his headache worst then it already was. He wonders how could Tsunade deal with all the drinking she does if she has to deal with headaches like this and annoying assistant on top of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nani," echoed the Hokage's voice all throughout the leaf village.

"Well Hokage I said Naruto Uzumaki-

"Never mind that Kakashi, I heard you fine and clear," said Tsunade standing up from her desk and walking over to her window looking out at the clear sky.

"That baka is the kage of one of the strongest villages in the ninja nation at the moment. He was supposed to be the damn Hokage," Tsunade sighed.

Still not turning around to face the ninja she said, "Do not talk to anyone about this besides the ones who are in this room about your mission. I will have to speak to the council and after that if you are needed then I will contact you all, you all are dismissed."

Shizune looked up at Tsunade; she knew that Naruto was like her son and how she felt about him. Shizune was pretty sure Tsuande was going to try everything in her power to get the council to agree with everything. She was sure Tsunade was also glad to hear how Hinata was doing but she knew her thoughts were more on Naruto. So as soon as the seven ninja left the room, Tsunade immediately gave Shizune orders to get the council, all besides Danzo of course. The council and Tsunade met in the council room. When all the council members was in the room she put up a privacy seal and made sure it was strong.

"Tsunade what did you call us here for and why didn't you invite Danzo," asked Homura.

"If you let me get to that I will explain." Tsuande looked around to make sure everyone was not going to ask any more questions.

"Okay now that's cleared up, I called you here to discuss the alliance with Uzu."

"Didn't we already have this talk Hokage? Did Uzu say no or yes to alliance that's all we need to know," said Koharu. Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Didn't I say let me explain."

"Fine," Koharu said shutting her mouth so the Hokage could talk.

"Good, now first off, No, Uzu did not agree to our alliance."

Tsunade stopped and glared because of all the people murmuring among themselves. She cleared her throat to silence everyone, "But they are willing to make an alliance with us on a few conditions. That I thought I run by you before just agreeing on anything," she had to rush the last part in because she could tell they were going to start asking questions.

"What are these conditions," asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Well first off Uzu wants us to clear the names of the missing nin in their Bingo book. Second they want us to allow them to take the head of Danzo."

"Outrageous," and, "That's preposterous," were the cries of the council men and women once the Hokage finished speaking.

"Silent," Tsunade nearly shouted while rubbing her temples to regain their attention.

"I know most of you are thinking that there is no way in hell you could agree to that. Seems Uzu thought you might think that way. But Uzu believes that Danzo is doing dirty work with Kabuto and Madara Uchiha. They also say he used to work for Orochimaru. Uzu wants to prove this by coming to Konoha and taking suppose seals off selective few ninja who worked under Danzo in root. To do this they need their ninja to be taken out of the bingo book. If Uzu can provide us with evidence from one of Danzo's root members then they want to take Danzo's head as the official bond to the alliance. Uzu also ask that we keep this from Danzo otherwise he might try to get away or find some other way to keep the root members from talking."

"Is that all they want," asked Shikaku Nara.

"Well they also ask to keep their secret jutsu and techniques and also and clan secrets as well as Whirlpool secrets from us, unless decided upon."

"If Uzu can prove Danzo a snake in the grass I see no reason not to kill him. Also if their missing nin is not a threat to Konoha then I see no problem with taking them out of the bingo book," said Hiashi.

The others agreed so Tsunade pulled out the stack of papers with names of ninja from Uzu who were in Konoha's bingo book. Tsunade save four of them for last. After the council looked through all of the ones the Hokage had handed them, Koharu said, "Hokage these you could have cleared on your own they are not even a threat to us."

"I know but I figure these last four would cause problems so I decide to save them for last, "said Tsunade placing the last four papers of missing nin down.

After each council member got a glance at the papers their eyes went wide with shock.

"There is no way in hell we will allow them to be taken out of the bingo book," said one of the council members.

"I'm afraid if you don't there is no way an alliance can be made. Hell if you don't clear any of those four the Uzukage will not even think about coming here," said Tsunade.

"I'm sure the Uzukage can see where we are coming from if we just talk to him Tsunade," said Homura.

This made Tsunade laugh. This made Tsunade laugh hard and loud pointing at the council as if they told a funny joke. Everyone besides Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Hanabi, who were all on the council, were the only people to know why the Hokage was laughing.

"What is so funny," asked Koharu now fed up with Tsunade's behavior.

Tsunade stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. In a low vice that made everyone listen carefully she said, "I don't think the Uzukage will appreciate you not allowing him to be taken off the bingo books but still want his help and then to have his wife on the bingo books would be another slap in the face. As far as my cousin Ryu goes, he is the Daimyo's personal bodyguard and since she wants to take Danzo's head personally you have to take him out of the bingo book. Kyuubi is the Uzukage General and on the council so he defiantly is going to have to be taken out of the bingo books or Naruto Uzumaki the Uzukage of the village hidden in whirlpool would be highly upset."

The room went dead silent after Tsunade said this. Hiashi was the first to speak up, "So you're saying Naruto Uzumaki is the Uzukage of Whirlpool and Hinata is suppose to be his wife. Ryu Senju is the Daimyo's personal bodyguard and Kyuubi the nine tail fox is the Uzukage's General."

Tsunade knew at this moment it could not get any better, " Yes, that's exactly what I am saying and before you all make up your minds on this decision you might want to know a little bit more. If we don't make an alliance with the Uzu things can become worst because not only can they attack us since they know we are weak at the moment but according to the Uzukage, he is keeping the other three great ninja nations from attacking us. Now if we don't at least agree to let them come here and prove Danzo a crook not only could we end up getting attack by Uzu which we don't need at the moment but by all the other three great ninja nations."

Then Tsunade quickly informed them why Kyuubi was taken out of Naruto. With that being said the council went into a talking frenzy. After ten minutes the Hokage cleared her throat, "What do you pose I do? Keep in mind I am giving you the choice to make the decision for Konoha's future."

"Well, seeing that we don't have any choice in the matter, I think we should agree to what they want and get them here to prove Danzo wrong," said Homura with disgust.

The Nara's, Kakashi, Koharu, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Haruno, Hanabi, Tenten's family and everyone else besides Hiashi agreed.

"Hiashi is there a problem," asked Tsunade seeing as he was the only one to not agree.

"If I allow Hinata to be taken out of the bingo book then it's like I am allowing her to be another ninja. Meaning if she was to every have kids with the Byakugan then it will be outside the clan. I cannot allow that to happen," Hiashi explained.

"Who cares this for the sake of Konoha," Tsunade said. Hiashi gritted his teeth together and the said, "Fine but don't except me be nice to her."

Tsunade looked at Hiashi, "Grow up Hiashi and you have to be nice to her or else the Uzukage might decide to not make an alliance with us and you don't want to be the blame for us not winning the war do you."

"Fine," Hiashi said still pouting like a child. Tsunade sighed, "Now make sure to keep your mouths shut, you all are dismissed."

She released the privacy seal and everyone left the room. Tsunade then walked back to her office and called the seven ninja who went to Uzu back in her office.

"Let me guess, go to Uzu and inform the Uzukage of the agreement then escort him back here," asked Shikamaru.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, now leave immediately." The seven ninja nodded and set out to Uzu. The Hokage sat back in her chair and smiled, "This calls for a drink of sake," she pulled out a bottle of sake from her drawer, twisting off the cap and drinking it straight, "Ahh… It tastes so much better now that I know I will get to see the brat again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's hangover was finally starting to go away but his assistant's stupid meddling kept bringing it back up. Luckily since Naruto always did his paperwork without taking any breaks or stalling he usually finished early and today was one of those days he finished early. With nothing else to do he decides to take the day off. As he was leaving his office his assistant asked where he was going.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," said Naruto.

Toshiro smirked and said, "Nice. Party Uzukage that's what I'm always saying, you finally hearing me now."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Toshiro I'm not partying. I'm taking the day off you know like maybe get some ramen, visit Kyo Maho and Koji Yamasaki for a quick spar match."

This made Toshiro eyes brighten. The only thing he likes besides partying and drinking is fighting.

"Uzukage do you mind if I join you," asked Toshiro.

Since Naruto enjoyed Toshiro's company when they were outside of work he agreed to let him join him but first they had to eat some ramen. Which meant Naruto and Toshiro were going to the Uzumaki compound and begging his cousin Haru to cook ramen in the middle of the day. Growing weary of hearing Naruto's pleas, Haru cooked five bowls for Naruto and one for Toshiro and herself. The three sat in silence eating their meals. After the meal Naruto forbid his cousin goodbye.

Then set out to find Kyo Maho and Koji Yamasaki. First Naruto and Toshiro went to the Maho clan housing area. The Maho clan is known for their genjutsu and is one of the founding clans of Whirlpool. Kyo Maho the same age as Naruto was one of the first people that he befriended among coming to Whirlpool.

Kyo somewhat reminded Naruto of Shikamaru because of his very intelligent mind but Kyo was nowhere as lazy and laid back as Shikamaru. Kyo was also a ladies' man. He loves it too. The fact that he would soon be clan leader didn't help keep away the ladies either. That's why Kyo had a fit when he heard Naruto was getting married to Hinata. Naruto could remember Kyo's exact words, 'Dude your getting married that means I can't bring you as a wing man to help pick up the ladies anymore. Noooooooooo don't do it.' Naruto shook his head at the memory and proceed to walk to Kyo's place but when he reached his place Kyo wasn't there.

So they decide to go to the Yamasaki's clan housing area because most likely Kyo was there with Koji planning a game of Shogi. The Yamasaki clan was known for their great weapons since they were a weapon clan. The Yamasaki was also another founding clan of whirlpool and very respectful able. Koji Yamasaki was also someone Naruto befriended when he came to whirlpool. Koji was neither lazy nor energetic type either and he wasn't much of a party animal he usually got dragged to parties by force. Though he was popular with the ladies Koji only had eyes for one women and her name was Emi Saku of the Saku clan, Koji's girlfriend.

Naruto never got how Koji liked Emi. She wasn't an ugly woman she is actually quite beautiful but Emi to Naruto was a Sakura/Ino/Temari all in one. As Shikamaru would say that was just, 'Troublesome.' Emi is physically violent towards anyone besides Koji and loves to shop and gossip. Not only was she violent but she had temper as quick as Temari's. Emi to Naruto equaled hot death. That was not the only thing; Emi was great ninja as expected from someone from the Saku clan.

The Saku's is known for using flowers and plants and nature in general to kill, trick, and trap there opponent. The Saku clan was not to be underestimated they were after all another founding clan of whirlpool. Naruto remember the first time he met Emi and heard she used flowers as her main techniques and weapons. He laughed in her face and then she had a Venus fly trap on his ass making her near death in seconds.

Naruto trembled at the horrible thought and continued his walk with Toshiro to Yamasaki's place. Once they reached Koji's place they seen Koji sitting on his porch with Emi sitting in his lap and Kyo yelling at Koji to pay attention to the game of shogi they were playing.

"Sup Guys," said Naruto and Toshiro as they approached the three ninja.

"Hey Uzukage and Toshiro-san," the three responded.

"He's not the Uzukage at the moment he took the day off early and you know he hates being called Uzukage by his friends right Naruto," said Toshiro while putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, by my friends but I don't remember you being one," joked Naruto pushing Toshiro's hand off his shoulder.

"Aww come on why so cold," Toshiro pouted.

Naruto laughed, "Just joking Toshiro but anyway I came by to see if Kyo and Koji wanted to spar with me and Toshiro."

Kyo put on a thoughtful face and said, "Not fair at all a Fujiwara and Uzumaki vs. a Maho and Yamasaki. It should be more like Uzumaki and Maho vs. Fujiwara and Yamasaki."

"Are you saying that Naruto and I are too strong for you and Koji to handle? Kyo my dear friend a ninja should confident in his abilities and his friends," said Toshiro.

Naruto sighed, "How about this. All three of you guys vs. me."

"I like it," said Kyo and Toshiro.

"If you want to," said Koji.

"Good then its settled. Let's go to my training grounds," said Naruto.

"Are you forgetting something," said Emi. The guys looked at Emi with confused faces.

"What," asked Naruto? Emi rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not going to be left out of the action like I don't matter or something."

Nobody wanted to disagree so they all nodded along. "As long as it's not Naruto and Toshiro vs. Us three then I don't care, "said Kyo.

Naruto somewhat understood why Kyo said that. One reason was the Uzumaki's are as popular as the Hyuga and Uchiha clan in the land whirlpool. Also besides their clan being the original founders of Whirlpool, Uzumaki's are royalty and had a Kekkei Genkai: Dojutsu that most people outside whirlpool didn't know about that was deadlier than the Byakugan and Sharingan. Plus their great ability in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu and ability to break Genjutsu made them even more terrifying in battle. So fighting an Uzumaki was said to be sudden death.

Then the Fujiwara clan which Toshiro was from was just below the Uzumaki's. The Fujiwara clan was another founding clan of whirlpool and they had a Kekkei Genkai also in which they use poison from there body's to kill the enemy.

Toshiro could turn the poison on in his body at any time making the veins in his neck bulge out like someone using the Byakugan but with the Fujiwara's Kekkei Genkai they could just blow winds of poison towards a person. It's said if a person were to breathe it in they would die within minutes. Also a kiss from a Fujiwara when they have their Kekkei Genkai in use is also deadly. Hell any physical contact why they had their Kekkei Genkai in use was deadly. Not only that Fujiwara's are great at Taijutsu and love to spar. The Fujiwaras would be even more deadly if they could control the poison for longer than five minutes. If they used it too long it started to effective them not as bad as there opponents but it could make them drowsy and Futon and Katon user could stop the effects of the poison. That's why an Uzumaki and Fujiwara could be considered as and deadly duo.

Even so Naruto felted as one should not be judge base upon their clan's status so he said, "Even if we did partner up Kyo you should know that I unlike most Uzumaki's, suck at Genjutsu. Toshiro isn't that great against weapons or Katon users so you and Koji would be perfect match up against us."

Kyo chuckled, "I forgot about that but I heard you have been practicing with my clan to get better at breaking Genjutsu so you're not that dumb but maybe we should team up just test are skills."

Koji and Toshiro nodded agreeing and the four started to walk away but stopped when they felt a bad vibe behind them. They slowly turned around to a pissed off Emi.

"I told you guys I'm in this fight too. Why do you guys keep putting me out of the conversation and walking off like I'm not even here. Even you Koji…I should choke you by the vines of my plants," yelled Emi.

Koji quickly saved them from their pending doom by saying, "Sweetheart there was no need to add you into that nonsense of conversation that Kyo started because you're too important for that and you told me you hate being dragged around like a child so I figure you would follow us. I mean you do have two beautiful feet to walk on."

Emi's anger was blown away as Koji threw on the charm. She grabbed Koji's arm pulling him ahead of the others leading him to Naruto's special training grounds.

Naruto shook his head, "Koji never makes sense but every time he opens his mouth Emi falls head over heels. I wouldn't be able to play a trick like that on my Hinata-chan."

Kyo and Toshiro looked at Naruto with an, are you serious face.

"What," asked Naruto as he noticed they were staring at him like he was dumb.

"Hinata is the same with you. If you tick her off which if I may add is rare because she loves everything you do. But if you do make her mad all you have to do is get her in your arms and whisper your bullshit dumb ass words to her and she all nice to you again," said Toshiro.

Kyo nodded his head in agreement. Naruto disagreed with them not believing their words until they got to Naruto's special training grounds.

Upon reaching the training grounds Naruto explained the rules of their spar, "If you go unconscious or get serious injured or any wind knocked out of you its over."

They all nodded liking this method and got into their receptive fighting stance. Naruto looked at Kyo and was trying to decide if he should get rid of him first.

"Begin," said Naruto starting the match.

Naruto turn on his senses something Kyuubi gave him when left his body so everything seem to be going in slow motion when in reality everything was happen in seconds.

Toshiro came straight at him while Koji reached for his Kunai pouch to throw kunai at him and since it seemed really slow; Naruto was able to easy dodge both attacks. He noticed that Kyo and Emi wasn't attacking him and guessed they were coming up with some plan so he deicide to finish Toshiro and Koji before they had a chance to react.

Toshiro who thought he found an opening appeared next to Naruto with his foot high planning on kicking him and said, "Naruto you should pay attention."

Naruto smiled grabbing Toshiro's leg in midair stopping his attack. Stunning Toshiro and then he punched Toshiro in his pretty boy face sending him flying backwards. Toshiro wasn't done yet but Naruto didn't have time to pay attention because dodging Koji's shuriken attacks was getting hard. So Naruto pulled out shuriken of his own and enhanced them with chakra throwing them towards Koji's shuriken making them hit one another shattering Koji's shuriken into pieces.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto was in front of Koji who was also good in Taijutsu. So Koji threw a strong right excepting to lay Naruto flat. Instead Naruto was grazed by Koji's right fist and then Naruto kicked Koji in the stomach with enough force to send him sailing backwards into a tree effectively knocking him unconscious.

Naruto wanted to take out Emi next but he found himself in an all white world instead. He didn't panic because he knew he was in Genjutsu but the only problem was how he was supposed to get the hell out. His aunt and Kyuubi taught him how to break many hard Genjutsu's and lots of the easy ones but still when facing a Genjutsu master like Kyo it was not an easy task.

Naruto took a deep breath, enhancing his arms with chakra (don't know why just seems tight), performed a couple hand signs, slamming his hand on the white world and screaming, "Kai."

Nothing happen he still was in the all white world.

"Hmm… what should I do," Naruto wondered out loud. He walked around the white world of blankness for a while trying to find something that could help him but it was all white nothing else.

The room was driving him crazy, "Damn, why couldn't he stick me in an all black or orange room instead."

Deciding to try again Naruto did the same thing but this type he used demonic chakra that Kyuubi left in his body and said, "Kai."

That effectively broke the Genjutsu but just as Naruto was freed; Toshiro who was caught up in the moment used his 'Poison Ray' on Naruto blowing a strong gust of wind that contain poisonous gas.

As the wind filled Naruto's nostrils he grab his stomach and coughed then looked up at Toshiro as if to say 'How could you.'

"Naruto, Shit Naruto I-

Naruto cut Toshiro off by quickly blinking in front of him and punching Toshiro in his gut making him lean over on his fist.

Before Toshiro passed out Naruto whispered with a smirk on his face, "Toshiro don't underestimate me I am the Uzukage after all."

While this was happing Kyo was fighting Naruto and taking the hits he received pretty well. Kyo knowing that Naruto punches had to hurt at least a little bit wonder why Naruto's punches weren't hurting him. Then it hit him, how could he be so stupid. He was supposed to be a Genjutsu master and Naruto was using Genjutsu on him.

"Kai," Kyo said breaking the Genjutsu in time to receive a chop in the back of the neck by the real Naruto Knocking him unconscious.

Emi was the only one left now. Naruto had left at Shadow clone to distract her so he sat from a distance so she didn't notice him and watch her battle his clone.

Emi was able to get some room from Naruto's clone and breathing hard she pulled a flower from her black hair pulling off one of the petals saying, "Whither and Grow."

His clone ran towards her but all of a sudden vines shot up from the ground out of nowhere grabbing Naruto's clone's feet and arms successful catching him.

The real Naruto got up from his hiding spot and in a flash was behind Emi and in a low voice he said, "Good Job Emi but I must say you should know I'm not that easy to capture."

Emi looked at the Naruto she had caught and when it poof out existence she knew she had lost. Naruto finished the Job tapping Emi hard enough to knock her out and then he caught her in his arm laying her down softly on the ground.

"I see you enjoy sparring with your friends who nowhere near as strong as you," said a deep foxy voice approaching Naruto from behind.

"Kyuubi aren't you suppose to be busy. What are you doing here," asked Naruto immediately recognizing who it was without turning around.

Kyuubi sighed drastically, "Don't you hate when brats name Naruto are so rude to you that they just jump you with questions instead of making small talk."

"Well responding to what you said earlier even if they are not strong as me its good practice for them and I'm sure they enjoy sparring with me. Now will you answer my questions you perverted fox."

"Name calling is not nice Uzukage and I'm only here in your almighty presence because a few 'seekers who were travelling from the Suna/Konoha area on their way back to Uzu sent me a scroll saying that they seen Konoha ninja coming this way. I thought I report that to you."

Naruto crossed his arms saying to himself out loud, "Could Konoha have really agreed to let us be taken out of the bingo book that fast or is this an set up."

"I could have my SEEKERS watch over them if you like," said Kyuubi.

Naruto gave Kyuubi a lazy glare, "Kyuubi I know your SEEKERS. They would rip them apart if they think one of them takes a piss the wrong way. They are maniacs and perverts just like you."

Kyuubi laughed as if that was hysterical, "That's the great part about it kit but since you don't want my SEEKERS to watch them at least let me alert my SEEKERS who will be in Uzu to be on the watch for Konoha ninjas."

Naruto nodded, "Thank You Kyuubi."

"Don't mention it. We'll see ya kit," Kyuubi said as he disappeared in the wind.

Naruto looked back at his friends and then groan. He should have least asked Kyuubi to help him carry them home. Oh well he thought to himself, he always can make clones. Naruto made four clones and had them pick up his friends so he could carry them all back to their respective homes. After his clones went their separate ways to drop off his friends Naruto went home since it was getting late and most likely Hinata would be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into his house and throw his ninja sandals near the door then walked to back where his bedroom was located. Entering his bedroom he heard the shower running. Naruto took off his clothes and walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and stepped to the shower door opening it and stepping in. Wrapping his arms around beautiful milky white skin.

"I see your home and you brought a friend," said Hinata in a seductive voice.

Naruto smirked, "Yes, and he really wants to play with you Hinata-chan, Do you think you can play with him."

Hinata lean into Naruto arms feeling his erection press against her soft yet firm ass. A low moan escape Hinata's lips and then she said, "I'd love to play with him Naruto-kun but first how about I wash you up."

Naruto let go of Hinata so she could grab the soap bar. She begins washing his neck first and then his arms paying attention to every line and every crease in his muscles. She was slowly memorizing his body like it was her own. Then she got to his solider who was standing at full attention. Dropping the soap bar she begins to massage his erection in her hand. Naruto through his head back and curse Hinata and her skillful hands.

Not wanting to lose to his wife he decided he had to quickly take control. He grab Hinata by her waist and pick her up by her waist starling her a bit. Looking at her with lustful eyes he said, "Your trying to kill me aren't you woman."

Hinata love it when Naruto looked at her with an erotic gaze. It turned her on so much she turn off the shower water and grabbing her Husband's hand she pulled him out the shower into the bedroom. Letting go of his hand, she seductively walked over towards their bed making sure to be in front him so he could see her ass bounce.

Naruto growled, his wife love to tease him, he walked over towards the bed falling her and then gently push her down on bed before crawling on top of her and looking in her lavender eyes, " Woman I should punish you for teasing me like that. Now tell me how do you want it hard and fast or soft and slow."

Hinata shiver with excitement, "Hard and fast," she commands him.

"Okay but I don't want to hear you pleading with me to stop, "warned Naruto.

"When have I been known to tell you that ," asked Hinata.

Naruto laughed and lean down kissing her starting an eager and aggressive kiss. It was like they could not get enough of one another. Naruto's tongue ravished each part of her mouth only breaking the kiss for air. Staring in each other's eyes one more time Naruto position himself near the caves of Hinata's nether regions and with a thrust he enter making her moan his name loudly. He didn't let up; he drove his hips in a back and forward motion. Fast and hard never letting up on the pounding he was giving, never letting Hinata get the chance to catch her breath.

Hinata struggle to put together coherent syllables, all she could do is grunt and moan Naruto's name as she grab his golden mane and felt him pump harder into her. She could barely keep up with his movements. Even so she was in pure ecstasy. Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Naruto hit her magic spot. Sweat poured off Naruto's body as he tried to stop from losing himself.

"Umm…O..g…o..d…fuck…m..e..I..cum…ing…," Hinata screamed at she came hard making Naruto come as well.

He collapsed on top of Hinata then rolled over to his side of the bed. With all the strength she had left Hinata wrap her arms around Naruto's waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Naruto-Kun also dinners in the microwave," she whispered.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead, "I love you to Hinata-chan."

Sleep overcame Hinata and he smiled then sneaking out of her grasp and putting on some boxers he walked into their kitchen and headed straight for the microwave.

Opening the microwave Naruto was greeted by a nice aroma of Tonkatsu and Takoyaki. Naruto very much enjoyed these foods and when cooked by Hinata it was better than ramen. He quickly finished the meals and started to feel tired his self and walked back to his bedroom joining his wife in sleep.

**Two days later**

After two days the seven Ninja finally arrived at Uzu again. This time they didn't disguise themselves and was met at the gates by two ninja.

"Mazurka do you think those are the Konoha Ninja Kyuubi- Sama told us about," asked the other Ninja.

Mazurka a woman with brown hair looked at her sliver blue hair friend, "I think so Gin."

Mazurka then walked up to the Konoha Ninjas followed by Gin, "Hmm…you guys are a pretty hot bunch anyways I'm going to have to ask you guys to follow me."

Gin nodded, "yes, we will show you ladies to the Uzukage's office."

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi looked at Gin.

"Oh my bad and gentlemen, right this way," Gin said correcting himself though he was smiling showing it was no mistake.

Kiba was tempted to smack the smirk off this guy's face but ignored him and kept Akamaru close.

The other ninjas got a weird feeling from the two ninja but didn't question them. As they neared the same tower as last time the leaf ninja had came here they relaxed a little bit.

The all enter the tower and the woman name Mazurka walked up to a white hair man with green eyes and asked, "Yo lil brother is the Uzukage busy?"

The young man glared at the woman, "Mazurka stop calling me that at work. I'm the Uzukage assistant after all and the Uzukage left a little while ago he went to visit Shinta."

Mazurka laughed, "Little Toshiro don't get so up. Wait if Uzukage not here what am I suppose to do with these Konoha nin. I don't won't to babysit all day, I'm a member 'SEEKERS' for crying out loud. "

Toshiro shrugged, "How about you go find the Uzukage yourself I told you he went to visit Shinta."

"You're a lot of help," said Gin.

"I know I try so hard," said Toshiro.

Gin rolled his eyes obviously annoyed, "Come on Konoha nin we have to go see if we can find the Uzukage. (Sigh) I could be killing idiots why do I have to baby sit."

"Here,Here," said Mazurka as she walked out the Uzukage's office with the leaf ninja following behind her.

"So what is your job if you don't mind me asking," asked Kakashi after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Mazurka looked at Gin and when he shrugged she look back at Kakashi, "I'm on the interrogation and torture squad aka SEEKERS. Actually I am one of the elite so I guess you can say I am one the 10 elite interrogation and torture squad members."

Anko was now interested, anything that had to do with torture and interrogation was her thing.

"What does SEEKERS stand for," asked Anko.

Gin answered this time, "SEEKERS mean SUPER, ERO,ERO, KILLER,ELITE, REEAPER,SQUAD."

"Nani," said all the leaf ninja.

Mazurka laughed causing the ninja to think Gin was just joking.

"We are the Super,Ero,Ero,Killer,Elite,Reeaper,Squad," Gin said again.

Hanabi searched their face for any sign of joking but seen none and couldn't belive Uzu had such a thing.

Sakura then asked, "Who guys gave you that name." Sakura really wonder if Naruto would do such a thing.

"Kyuubi-sama of course," said Mazurka proudly.

Kurenai rolled her eyes she knew the fox was a pervert but stupid she would have never guessed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Good thing we didn't have to go far," Said Gin as they walked towards a big building that read Uzu Hospital. It was twice the size as Konoha's Hospital building and three times better looking.

"Why are we here," asked Kiba.

Gin rolled his eyes and just walked around the back of building were a koi pound was. There also was a neat little garden and two benches. Naruto was sitting on one talking to some guy who sat next to him. While Hinata and some lady talked near the garden.

"Beautiful, "muttered all four of leaf women staring at the garden and Koi pound design as a maze.

"Uzukage, I sorry to interrupt you but it seems you have some visitors, "said Gin before giving a soft bow towards Naruto.

Naruto stood and looked at the Konoha ninja and said, "You're back so soon," then he turned to the man, "Shinta it was nice talking to you."

The man nodded and Naruto walked over to Hinata and the other women, "Nice talking to you too Kadae," he then leaned over and kissed Hinata on her forehead, "Bye sweetheart."

"See ya love," Hinata said as Naruto begin to walk off with the leaf nin in tow.

"Uzukage if we may we will be departing now," said Gin.

Naruto nodded, "You may leave."

The two ninja quickly disappeared.

Naruto walked into the Uzukage office but lead Konoha ninja to the council room. Naruto sat at the end of the round table in the middle of the room and told the leaf ninja to sit.

"So tell me what the Hokage has come up for me," said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded and handed Naruto a scroll before saying, "That scroll is agreement saying we want attack any of your ninjas or you when you come to Konoha as long as you can keep up with your deal."

Naruto look at the scroll as Kakashi talked, "We took all your ninjas out of your bingo book and we agree to all your terms. The Hokage has sent us to escort you and your council members and daimyo to Konoha safely."

Naruto looked at the scroll it said everything he wanted it to say so he said, "We will set out in two hours until then feel free to walk around. I will have one of my ninja send for you when we are ready to leave."

"Uzukage you want to leave today. We umm kind of just got here," said Shikamaru, not only that they were tired.

"Don't worry we will camp out just a few miles from here," said Naruto.

They sighed. Kakashi then said, "So we will be leaving in two hours."

Naruto nodded and the leaf ninja got up walked out the council room.

As soon they leaf ninja left Naruto said, "Kyuubi can you get all council members in here and the daimyo."

Kyuubi jump in from the window sill that he was sitting on, "Sure thing kit but if we are going to Konoha who going to watch the village."

"I got a plan and will you not sneak up on me next time," said Naruto.

Kyuubi didn't answer he just laugh. Minutes later Kyuubi was back with all of the council members including the daimyo.

They all sat down at the table, "Uzukage may I ask what you call us for," asked one of council members.

"Yes, I called you hear to discuss this," he passed the scroll around.

After everyone read it he said, "I want everyone to pick someone or you yourself can represent your clan during the meeting at Konoha as council and I will have two SEEKERS come along with us. Katsuro will act as kage will I am gone with the other SEEKERS and WATCHERS at his disposal. I will also bring three of my most trusted Watchers with me."

"Anyway I would like all of you to send a representative from each of your clans at the South gate in 30 minutes otherwise your dismissed," said Naruto.

The Council men and women got up and left leaving Naruto alone. Sighing Naruto got up and shunshin to his house and then pack up a few things and about ten seconds later he was met by his lovely wife.

"I can't believe we are actually going back there," said Hinata as she packed her things also.

Naruto looked at his wife, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

She looked at Naruto, "I know that but I think we should get going."

Naruto nodded and grabbing his wife things and throwing it in a scroll of his. He then grab by her by her waist startling her and shunshin them to the gate.

**Gate**

The leaf ninja had been contact by one of Naruto's ninja and were waiting at the gate with Kyuubi and two his SEEKERS, Gin and Mazurka, Lola and her eye's and ear's plus Ryu, Toshiro, Kyo, Emi, Koji, Kadae, Shinta, and two ninja from Hinata's WATCHERS, a dragon masked ninja, and wolf masked ninja.

They were all waiting for Hinata and the Uzukage himself although they were only 10 seconds late at the moment.

Just at that moment Naruto and Hinata appeared in whirlpool of water.

"Nephew what was taking you two so long," ask Lola in a whiny voice trying to purposely annoy Naruto.

"Shut up will you and let's go," said Naruto. Lola only smirk grabbing hold of Ryu whispering something in his ear making him blush before jumping into the trees jumping from tree to tree.

Naruto and the others follower after her yet it was weird because the Konoha ninjas who were here to escort the Uzu Ninja were not leading at all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi who was next to Ryu decide to make conversation, "Been a while Ryu."

Ryu looked over towards Kakashi for a quick second, "Yes it has Kakashi."

"I see Lola is making good use of you. So you're dating," asked Kakashi.

Ryu shook his head, "Were not dating Kakashi."

"Yet you like her," pushed Kakashi.

"She is the Daimyo," said Ryu.

"Is that the only thing stopping you from making your move or is your shyness getting the best of you," asked Kakashi.

Ryu turn to glare at Kakashi before saying, "Even if I did tell her how much I love her you have to understand if we had a family I would have nothing to give my family. So for me it's perfect like this."

Kakashi unfazed by his old friend's glare said "Is it really."

Ryu just ignore Kakashi and sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lola pretended as if she couldn't hear what the two men had just said but even if they were whispering and being far ahead of them she heard them clearly. She after all was an Uzumaki and they had special hearing so she heard every word the two men said.

She was somewhat hurt that Ryu was happy with them not every becoming more than friends. She couldn't understand why he felt that he would have nothing to offer to their family. For first time she actually didn't understand and just wanted to cry.

Deciding it is best to take a break so she could sleep and think about what Ryu said she called back behind her, "Uzukage do you mind if we camp out now."

Naruto knew Lola heard every word of Kakashi and Ryu's talk because he heard it himself and thought it was strange that she wasn't hopping all over him now that he admitted he loved her and guessed she needed time to think and since the Konoha nin were tired even though he didn't really cared he replied back, "Let's set up camp the Daimyo is tired."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone quickly scattered about and somehow it end up with Konoha Ninja, Toshiro, Kyo, Emi, Koji, Kadae, Shinta, Hinata and Naruto sitting around camp fire in silence. Naruto's crazy auntie decided to hit the hay stack early, her 'eyes and ears' plus Ryu quietly stood by her tent far away from the camp fire. Hinata's WATCHERS were keeping a look out for anything usual and Kyuubi and his SEEKERS went off somewhere.

"So any of you ladies single," Toshiro asked breaking the quiet silence that lingered in the air.

"NO," they all answered in unison. Toshiro begin to put his head down in defeat and Naruto laughed.

"Uzukage has anyone ever told you it's not nice to laugh at you assistant," Toshiro said.

"Nope they haven't and it's funny you say that because many people often tell me to laugh at my assistant and that my assistant is a lazy bum," Naruto replied.

"I am not," pouted Toshiro.

Hinata laughed at this and said, "So I never got to ask last time but how is Neji doing?"

"Well right now he is one of the Konoha ninja's Tsunade has sent out to fight in war," said Kakashi.

"Hmm…How many people from the old rookie nine and Gai's team were sent out to help you guys hold up in war," asked Naruto.

"All of Gai's team including Gai and Shino, Choji, and Ino all were sent out," said Kakashi.

Hinata put on thoughtful face, "You guys must really be in a pinch then."

"Yes we are that's why we really need your guys help," said Shikamaru.

Changing the conversation Kakashi asked, "So how does it feel to be the Uzukage."

"Stressful, tiring, hard work and crazy," Naruto said.

"What," said Kiba?

"That's how it feels to be the Uzukage and I think I speak for all Kages when I say that's how it feels to be a Kage," Naruto said with a smile.

"So I'm confused you don't like being Uzukage," asked Hanabi.

Naruto chuckled, "No I love being Uzukage because everything fun, exciting, and new is always hard work, crazy, stressful, and tiring."

"I see so it a bittersweet job," said Kurenai.

"Exactly," Naruto responded.

"But I make up for all the bad parts right Uzukage," asked Toshiro.

"You most likely make it worse," said Emi.

"Why do you always have to be mean to me," pouted Toshiro.

"Because you're a idiot," said Kadae.

"Agreed," said Shinta, Kyo, and Koji.

"Jerks," said Toshiro as he turned away from the group.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Danzo, what are we going to do about the nine tail brat," asked one of his ninjas.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well you heard the Hokage, the nine tail brat is coming here to kill you," the ninja spoke again.

Danzo had known something was up the minute Koharu was called by one of the Hokage's ninja. He decided to play dumb but after masking his presence he followed Koharu and the Ninja into the council room and heard every word of the Hokage plan.

Danzo smiled, "I know and what a better thing to do than let the nine tail brat kill me."

The ninja he was talking to looked stun, "What."

"Stop questioning me, I must prepare for my death and funeral," Danzo said.


	7. Character Profiles

**Whirlpool Ninja**

(Just a little character profile about them)

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 20

Rank: Super Kage level aka 10 times stronger than kage (SSS rank)

Status: Uzukage of Whirlpool

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Kekkei GenKai: Uzugakugan (Dojutsu)

Clan specialty: Uzumaki's clan techniques

Affinity: Futon (mastered) and Suiton

Jutsu: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Bunshinjutsu, and knows how break Genjutsu and use small amounts

Summons: Demonic Foxes, Toads, ravens, and dragons

Lover: Hinata Uzumaki (Wife)

Personality: Fun, Charming, Usually loud when not working, Logical, forgiving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lola Uzumaki

Age: 35

Rank: Super kage level (SSS rank)

Status: Daimyo of Whirlpool

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Kekkei GenKai: Uzugakugan

Clan Specialty: Uzumaki Clan techniques

Affinity: Suiton (Mastered) and Futon

Jutsu: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bushinjutsu, Genjutsu

Summons: Demonic foxes, dragons, and dead people.

Lover: Likes Ryu Senju

Personality: Pranking nature, closest pervert, protective, honest, Fun, Logical, violent (Sometimes)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata Uzumaki

Age: 20

Rank: Super Kage level (SSS rank)

Status: Head of WATCHERS

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Previous Clan: Hyuga

Kekkei GenKai: Byakugan

Clan Specialty: Byakugan and Taijutsu

Affinity: Doton (Mastered)

Jutsu: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, Kinjutsu

Summons: Demonic Foxes, Hawks

Lover: Naruto Uzumaki (Husband)

Personality: Playful, honest, understanding, logical, charming, sweet yet deadly, strong

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi (Aargon)

Age: Nine thousand plus years

Rank: Super Kage (SSSSS sank)

Status: Head of SEEKERS, General

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: none (but often is called an Uzumaki)

Kekkei GenKai: Fox eye

Clan specialty: None

Affinity: Katon and Demonic

Jutsu: All Jutsu plus Demonic Jutsu

Summon: demonic foxes and many others

Lover: All Women

Personality: Likes to jokes, Serious yet playful, Logical, Proud pervert, likes to see enemy suffer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haru Uzumaki

Age: 26

Rank: None

Status: Clan Elder (youngest elder of the clan)

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Kekkei GenKai: Uzugakugan

Clan specialty: Uzumaki's clan techniques

Affinity: Unknown (Most likely Suiton and Futon)

Jutsu: basic clan Jutsu

Summons: Demonic foxes

Lover: Unknown

Personality: Caring, Kind, Playful, sweet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katsuro Uzumaki

Age: 28

Rank: high Jonin

Status: Head of Uzumaki clan

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Kekkei GenKai: Uzugakugan

Clan specialty: Uzumaki's clan techniques

Affinity: Suiton and Futon

Jutsu: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu

Summons: Demonic foxes and ravens.

Lover: Mika Uzumaki (Wife)

Personality: Quiet, Stubborn (with choices), cool, collected, and solitary person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mika Uzumaki

Age: 27

Rank: Jonin

Status: Head of Uzumaki Clan

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki

Previous Clan: Imu

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan specialty: Medical Jutsu

Affinity: Raiton and Doton

Jutsu: Ninjutsu

Summons: none

Lover: Katsuro Uzumaki (Husband)

Personality: Sweet, Caring, wise, thoughtful

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hitaki Uzumaki

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Status: Genin ninja

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Uzumaki (son of Haru Uzumaki)

Kekkei GenKai: Uzugakugan

Clan specialty: Uzumaki's clan techniques

Affinity: Unknown at moment (most likely Suiton or Futon)

Jutsu: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu

Summons: Demonic foxes

Lover: None

Personality: Loud, Rash, caring, and Playful

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu Senju

Age: 35

Rank: high Jonin

Status: Daimyo's personal bodyguard

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Senju

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan specialty: Unknown

Affinity: Doton

Jutsu: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu

Summons: Hawks

Lover: Likes Lola Uzumaki

Personality: Calm, cool, collect, and closest pervert (Only towards Lola)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro Fujiwara

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Status: Uzukage's Assistant

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Fujiwara

Kekkei GenKai: Poison Ray

Affinity: Doton

Jutsu: Taijutsu

Summon: none

Lover: Women

Personality: Party person, wild and untamed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo Maho

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Status: Clan Heir

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Maho

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan Specialty: Genjutsu best in most ninja nations.

Affinity: Katon

Jutsu: Genjutsu

Summons: none

Lover: Women

Personality: Wild, ladies man, party animal, and smart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emi Saku

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Status: Jonin Ninja

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Saku

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan specialty: Using Flowers, plants, and Nature as weapons.

Affinity: Doton

Jutsu: Ninjutsu

Summons: Plant beast

Lover: Koji Yamasaki (Boyfriend)

Personality: Violent, hot headed, loud, serious, and has very dangerous emotional- violent outbursts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koji Yamasaki

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Status: Jonin ninja

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Yamasaki

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan specialty: Weapons

Affinity: Raiton

Jutsu: Taijutsu

Summons: None

Lover: Emi Saku

Personality: Quiet, clam, secretive, sneaky, nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kadae Imu

Age: 28

Rank: Jonin

Status: Doctor at Uzu Hospital

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Imu

Kekkei GenKai: none

Clan Specialty: Medical Jutsu

Affinity: Raiton and Doton

Jutsu: Medical Jutsu

Summons: eels

Lover: Shinta Kawahori

Personality: Controlling (at times), outspoken, and to honest.

Shinta Kawahori

Age: 31

Rank: Jonin

Status: Head of Kawahori clan

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Kawahori

Kekkei GenKai: none

Clan specialty: Using bats to detect people (like Shino's bug but bats)

Affinity: Raiton

Lover: Kadae Imu

Summons: bats

Jutsu: Ninjutsu

Personality: corny and old-fashioned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji

Age: 40

Rank: Jonin

Status: Daimyo's personal Assistant

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Unknown

Kekkei GenKai: none

Clan Specialty: Unknown

Affinity: Katon

Jutsu: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu

Summons: None

Lover: None (Might have crush on Lola)

Personality: Stuck up, unyielding, honest, and simple

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mazurka Fujiwara

Age: 25

Rank: Kage

Status: Member of SEEKERS

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Fujiwara (sister of Toshiro)

Kekkei GenKai: Poison Ray

Clan Specialty: Taijutsu

Affinity: Doton

Jutsu: Taijutsu

Summons: Cats

Lover: likes Gin

Personality: loves torturing people, proud pervert, easygoing, tomboyish, and hyperactive (at times)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin Tomachi

Age: 27

Rank: Kage

Status: Member of SEEKERS

Affiliation: Uzugakure

Clan: Tomachi

Kekkei GenKai: None

Clan Specialty: None

Affinity: Unknown

Jutsu: unknown

Summons: Hedgehogs

Lover: likes Mazurka

Personality: very stern and strict yet is a big pervert


	8. Coming back home for the 1st time

**AN:** At first I liked this chapter now that I posted it I don't feel to good about it. I tried my best to explain what is going on but I left a lot of stuff out on purpose because it will come up later. So if you find yourself wondering about Danzo or anything else in this chapter it's because I have a plan that is suppose to be a surprise. I still want ideas or even a few hints on what I can do better or improve on. I know spelling is one thing but as far as story wise I'm not sure. P.S. thinks for reading!

**Chapter 7: Coming Back for the First Time**

Sun fell and night arose then the sun rose again waking up the ninja starting them on their travels. A surprising day ahead of them, Naruto and the others proceed ahead nearing Konoha.

All throughout this time Naruto was feeling giddy about coming back to Konoha. He hid this from the leaf ninja well but his own ninja could tell he was a little off. His wife knew Naruto was not exactly excited to come back and help the place that kicked him out but she also knew he was a guy with strong sense morals and his morals meant helping a friend in need. Even if a good half Konoha didn't like him he still had a few people who he held very dear to him that Naruto thought of as family. That was one of main reason why Naruto agreed to help them and Hinata knew it. Naruto wasn't the type to let his friends and family go down just because everyone else was and that is why Hinata didn't worry too much and just tried her best to keep her husband's thoughts elsewhere and help reassure him that it was alright.

"Looks like where a few moments away from good old home," acknowledged Kiba sailing out the tree followed by Akamaru who barked in agreement.

Naruto jumped from tree also landing gracefully on the ground, memories of the place he once called home begin to rush through his head. As the gate came in view he had to stop for a second. Naruto stared hard at the gates of Konoha. He felt Hinata who was next to him squeezed his hand. He turns to gaze at her. Hinata stared back into his eyes smiling; reassuring him everything was going to be okay even though she herself wasn't sure. The whirlpool ninja's could see the worry in their unsure Uzukage.

The leaf ninja who had now entered the gate turned around to see Naruto and his ninja slowly pressing ahead. That was until the Daimyo kicked Naruto in his back sending him flying onto Izumo who happened to get up from the check in desk to see what was taking the escorts so long.

Naruto shot up from off Izumo offering his hand pulling Izumo up. Turning to yell at the Daimyo he found her all ready making her way towards the Hokage office.

"Why must she try to embarrass me all the time," growled Naruto watching after his aunt's disappearing form.

Hinata realized Lola only wanted Naruto to cheer up, Thus her way of letting him know it was going to be okay was to get physically violent with him at times. She shook her head while linking her arm into her husband's she assured, "Sweetheart you know she means no harm."

Hinata realized Lola only wanted Naruto to cheer up, Thus her way of letting him know it was going to be okay was to get physically violent with him at times.

"No, she does, she wants to damage your skull," argued Kyuubi thinking of all the times she kicks Naruto.

"Umm…Maybe we should get going before the Daimyo gets to the Hokage office before us," advised Kurenai worried about how far ahead the woman had gotten.

Naruto nodded and they walked towards the Hokage office. Naruto took in the sights of Konoha again it seemed as nothing had change. Yet it felt like everything was different. In a way it felt like time him and pervy sage had first came back from his two and half year training.

Smells of the ramen, bar-q, dango, and cinnamon buns with a small scent of cheap sake still waiver in the air. Along with the smell of the disinfectant spray from which the hospital over used pulsated threw the air.

As they finally reached the Hokage's building memories of him rushing in here without a care in the world return to him. He squeezed Hinata's hand tighter as he strolled up the stairs with pictures of the Hokage's from first to the fifth line up along the walls.

Then they reached this lone door that Naruto knew lead to Hokage office. Kakashi knocked until he received the okay by the Hokage.

The old wooden door seemed to be opening painfully slow. Naruto thought it would never be open at the rate it was going. Creaking like an eerie old Halloween house the door finally open all the way. Naruto didn't take notice to anything except for one person. He saw the princess slug, the Hokage, Tsunade, more importantly his obaa-chan.

Strolling in he became unsure what to do so he just acted as if a regular kage would do he walked over to shake her hand.

_Tsunade's point of View_

Tsunade nearly had a heart attack when the door opened to reveal her beloved adopted son. She wanted to leap up and hug him so bad that when he walked over to her and offer her his hand she felt her heart rip into tiny little pieces. She didn't want a handshake she wanted a hug and a hello obaa-chan. But she knew she needed to act like a kage so she was about to shake his when…

Hinata spoke up saying, "Wow a handshake you guys haven't seen one another for five years I know you can do better than that." She crossed her arms shaking her head as if to emphasize her point.

"I know, Sheesh I thought you guys had a mother/son type of bond not some macho man type of thing," commented Lola while smiling.

Naruto looked at the Hokage smiling while opening his arms wide for a hug. A tear slipped down her face as she hugged him tight almost as if she was afraid of letting go.

"I missed you," she whispered.

After collecting herself she let him go and stared at him. In her eyes he looked like a leader should be.

"Hokage it is good to see you after so long," grinned Naruto.

Tsunade was still disappointed about his word choice for her but still smiled. Her favorite brat was here. Nothing could ruin the happiness she felt now.

"Good to see you to Uzukage," she said then turned to Hinata who was standing with her fellow whirlpool ninjas, "And good to see you to Hinata, Ryu."

Tsunade was somewhat awed at her baby cousin, Ryu but didn't express it instead…

Clearing her throat she said, "We should probably get to the council room now so we can have this talk right."

Naruto agreed having the ninja file out of Tsunade's office. However before he could leave Tsunade stopped him. She handed him a set of keys sating, "These were your parents. You can sell it if you choose it's up to you or if you just want to go through what's in the house that is also your choice."

_Konoha Council Room_

All the ninja entered the council room office taking a seat. After everyone was seated Tsunade, herself order Kakashi and the others to get the council. The council came quickly and once everyone took their seats the Hokage was the first to speak.

"Now, Uzukage say you know someone who works under Danzo who has a seal on his tongue preventing him from speaking out may I ask who may this may be," asked Tsunade.

"Yes, in fact if you could bring him in here so we can behead Danzo it would be good. His code name is Sai," answered Naruto.

"Sai," questioned Tsunade.

"Yes, I always have been good friends with Sai as well as a guy by the name of Keto along with Jimbi. If you need more let me know," Naruto smirked. He knew of many old root ninja who dislike Danzo.

Many of the council men began wonder how Naruto knew of some of Danzo's top man in addition to getting them to speak.

"Okay I will call the in here," said Tsunade. She then snapped her fingers making ANBU appear. She told them to get the following ninja and bring them here at once.

Once in the room Tsunade told the ninja, "You are here for information on Danzo. The Uzukage of whirlpool a very trusted seal master wants to take the seals place on your tongue off. Then you are to tell us of any corruption Danzo is doing."  
The three ninja nodded taking a look at the Uzukage.

"Uzukage do your thing," insisted Homura waiting to see Naruto fail.

Naruto beamed gladly getting up from his seat but before doing anything he glanced at all three ninjas.

"If you don't trust me or don't want me to do this I want," he said. Naruto wanted their trust even though he knew he would not fail.

"Uzukage, I only trust you with my life after all you are a dear friend," responded Sai. The other two ninjas nodded in agreement.

The Konoha council was shocked Sai didn't trust anyone neither did the other two. Yet Naruto had become excellent friends with Sai. Therefore, when he left Naruto sneakily kept in contact with Sai. Soon he met Jimibi and Keto who also became close friends of Naruto. Jimibi and Keto had followed Sai one day when he was meeting up with Naruto. Afraid he was an enemy ninja. After explaining that he was no enemy ninja and what he was doing he thought he they turn him in. Instead they told Naruto and Sai there much displeasure in Danzo and quickly became close friends.

Upon seeing their trust in him, Naruto did a quick sequence of tiger, goat, snake, sheep, bear, lion and a few demonic plus unknown signs before placing the pad of his pointer and middle finger at the throat of each of their necks. He muttered something that only Kyuubi could hear. A small white light appeared, disappearing as fast as it came.

"The seal should be removed now," claimed Naruto taking a good look at Sai, Keto, and Jimbi.

"That's it," asked Koharu blinking at what she saw. _Yes, it was a little fancy but for a seal Danzo made it couldn't be that easy to break._

"Yes," Naruto told her with a straight face showing that he was dead serious.

"That seemed to easy if Danzo made a-

"Excuse me Hiashi but I don't think you are a seal master who has surpass all human seal masters," bragged Naruto interrupting Hiashi. The two glared at one another wishing to rip the others throat out.

Hiashi gritted his teeth while glaring at Naruto but kept his mouth quiet. Hinata took this moment to look at her father yet stayed silent also.

"Well speak if you know something," bossed Koharu.

"Danzo-

_Elsewhere_

"I finally know what it feel likes to be Orochimaru," rejoiced Kabuto-Orochimaru. He was in a dark cave with two masked people around him. Dripping sounds of water falling off the cave could be heard as the stood around in a circle. They were up to something.

"We are not out of the clearing yet. I'm sure that nine tail brat is up to something. I sent the last three weasels from Akatsuki to go take care of him but they didn't come back, they most likely failed," warned Madara one of the masked ninja talking to Kabuto-Orochimaru.

"What does that have to do with us out of the clearing," said another voice the second masked ninja. _I hate mortals _he thought.

"Well if Danzo did his part you will see," Madara told the second masked ninja as a smile formed behind his masked.

_Konoha Council Room_

Sai and the others finished explain how and why Danzo was a snake in the grass. They explain how Danzo had been working with Madara and Orochimaru underhandedly. Danzo had been planning to assassinate the Hokage taking power then he wanted to eliminate the Hyuga clan and take full dictatorship over the council. He also planned on dragging Konoha through its worst with this war and then he somehow had a planned to make himself look like the hero so the village would trust him. Besides that he also had a crooked hand in the death of some many leaf ninja. There was so much more that the council made Sai stop and just decide to get Danzo.

"Now you see what I mean my dear friends," said Naruto after Sai brilliant speech.

"We still need evidence," said Koharu not wanting to kill a friend because of the nine tail fox boy.

"Fine," said Sai handing the council a few documents, "I stolen these from Danzo they are deaths that he has covered up and lies he told."

Koharu and the council looked at the documents Sai handed them. All the Documents contain Danzo trademark signature and held information which should never been written down.

"That bastard," shouted Homura. He couldn't believe Danzo would have the nerve to betray Konoha.

"Can ya get him in here his death his waiting," uttered a highly annoyed Lola. She been waiting to kill him since she stepped foot in this village.

Everyone looked at the Hokage. It was her time to serve justice.

"All those in favor of Danzo's death say I," said Tsunade.

"I," string a chorus of the council men. They were all ready to mane Danzo.

"Well the decision is made," Tsunade announced, snapping her fingers for one of her ninja to appear then she said, "Bring me Danzo."

Nodding the ninja left to go obtain Danzo. He did not disappoint them bring back a surprised Danzo.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage," Shouted Danzo though he already knew the reason.

"Danzo you betrayed Konoha and the council has decide your punishment death," Said Tsunade.

As soon as the words left her mouth Lola shot up in an instance unsheathing her hidden sword in a blink of an eye and was behind Danzo in a flash pressing the cold chilling metal against his rough neck narrowing her eyes at her awaiting prey.

"Any last words hot stuff," Lola asked the man.

Almost everyone was in complete shock at how fast the Daimyo could move and how fast she was near Danzo. They wonder if she really planned on killing him in the Council room and if she was ninja or Daimyo.

"Besides, you are going to go to hell and you will never bring them back, no I don't," Said Danzo with evil glint in his eyes and double meaning behind his words.

Lola picked up his meaning loud and clear. "So be it," she muttered.

She moves the blade in a quick eye blinding motion across his throat, red hot blood shooting from his cut off head. She rolled her eyes at the dead man and then closed them for a quick second because she knew she hadn't really killed Danzo.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kyuubi knew also. That was not Danzo but they decide if Naruto wasn't going to say anything nether where they.

Naruto knew the body was a clone. A blood clone. A clone most shinobi wouldn't use because it was recklessly and could make a person really weak afterwards. A jonin skilled ninja could seem like genin after using a blood clone because of all the power it drains. So he knew right now the real Danzo was weak and but he also knew the real Danzo was not in Konoha.

They Konoha ninja stood shocked that the Daimyo of whirlpool just took the Danzo life. Even the Hokage was shocked.

"W-w-why you do that," asked Tsunade.

"If I am not mistaken Hokage I was given privileged to kill him," explained Lola smiling even though on the inside she was grimacing. She really wanted to kill the real Danzo.

Everyone sweat dropped. The Daimyo was scary.

"Hehehe…Hokage my Daimyo is only doing what is promise ne," said Naruto trying to reassure himself.

Tsunade bit her cheek to stop the small smile from forming at Naruto's laughing. She hadn't heard his laugh in a while. She missed all the simple things like his laugh.

"I guess you're right," answered Tsunade. She did after all promise Danzo head.

"Then I know you guys are going to want to clean this up so why don't we call this meeting a day, picking back up tomorrow," Said Naruto as he could tell even though many of the council men seen blood and death many times before. They were still trying hard to keep form throwing up from seeing the bloody mess on the council room floor and walls. Since the blood splattered everywhere.

"S-sure," Tsunade said. Even though she was disappointed she wanted more time with him. However she guessed the council room was not the best way to spend it.

The room began to clear out. Hiashi Hyuga on another hand was not able to leave because a certain someone had grabbed onto his collar. The only people left in room now the whirlpool ninja, Hanabi, and Tsunade were stunned by what they were seeing. All hoping this didn't mess up their coming alliance.

"Hiashi I'm staying at your place kay," said Lola who was holding onto his collar.

Everyone in the room was shocked at how she just decided she would stay at his house. As if she owned Konoha.

"What? No way Lola," Hiashi argued trying get out her grip only making a fool of himself.

"What do you mean asshole," asked Lola getting pissed at Hiashi's behavior.

"I mean no you and the whirlpool ninja aren't staying at my place," yelled Hiashi. _How dare she think she tell me what to do?_

"Don't get your balls in a knot Hiashi. It's only going to be me and my ninja and Ryu. Nephew and his ninja can find somewhere else," said Lola. Knowing all well the reason Hiashi preferred she not stay.

Now everyone's mouth hung wide open. For many reasons. One she was ditching them just to get a place to sleep. Two she just told Hiashi not to get his balls in a knot. Three her and Hiashi were having a conversation even if they were mostly arguing this was strange. Hiashi Hyuga did not have conversations.

"Hmm… No you still can't stay." He said almost saying yes but changed his mind.

"Hiashi you turned into such a coward," nagged Lola deciding to take a new approach. She knew Hiashi hated being called a coward.

"I am not a coward Lola," said Hiashi wondering what she was getting at.

"You are too; you can't even let people stay at your own place because your clan runs you like a little bitch. They own you and every single move you make and I thought it was suppose to be the opposite so much for clan leader," Laughed Lola knowing she struck a nerve.

Everyone expected Hiashi to try and strike Lola or say something harsh to her instead…

"No they don't and to show you I want you and your little ninja to stay at my place," said Hiashi not realizing he fell into her trap.

Everyone sweat drop. Did Lola just trick Hiashi Hyuga into letting her stay the night at his place?

"Great I knew you would see it my way. Well I'm tired so I'll be at the Hyuga manor," Lola called out letting go of his collar before dashing off with her ninja in tow.

Hiashi smirked but then it slowly began to fade as he realized what happen.

"She tricked me," He nearly screeched before running after her. Making the people left behind sweat drop.

"Whoa I know Lola said she was friends with Hiashi but who knew she could play him like that," said Naruto looking after the two.

"I'm shocked myself," said Hinata surprise that her cruel father could be tricked to easily.

"Umm do you guys want to go out and get something to eat well if you still have an appetite," said Hanabi feeling nervous in the presence of her sister and her friends.

"I'm always hungry," said Naruto with a big smile glad someone suggested food.

"I don't mind getting a bite to eat," added Hinata happy to hang with Hanabi.

"Me too," came most of the other whirlpool ninjas.

"Good then we eat, See ya later Hokage," said Naruto as him the ninjas finally took their leave.

The Hokage watched them go. She could tell Naruto grew up but he was still the loveable ninja no matter what and she was glad. If he would have through away that great personality of his he would have never came to help save her ass and the rest of Konoha. She laugh harshly it seemed like the brat always is the one saving Konoha. She wonders what Konoha would have done without him. She doubted that any other person could have took all that abuse give by the villagers and stand so tall all the while. She also doubted that anyone else would have been able to bring her back to Konoha to be the Hokage.

Nope she knew only Naruto Uzumaki could do something like that. _Only Naruto Uzumaki she said to herself._

_Naruto_

Hanabi and the gang ended up running into almost all the leaf ninja on their way to eat. They all ended up in some new restaurant in Konoha called Yuki's.

They had order and were waiting on their food while making light conversation.

"Aww that's such a beautiful story," cried the group of women.

Hinata had told them how Naruto had proposed since they all felt the need to know how he had propose to her.

"Are you going to have kids soon," asked a curious Kurenai. She always thought Hinata as the mother type.

This was the one question that everybody seemed to love to ask and Naruto couldn't to find out why. He did want kids but for now he really needed to worry about taking out the bastard Madara, Danzo, and that Kabuto thing. Having kids while those three were alive really worried him because he always felt as if someone would try to hurt them. Though he knew there always be danger if he had kids.

Hinata on the other had wanted kids but she is the head of WATCHERS and an important person for Uzugakure military force. She knew she wouldn't be able to do all things she does as a ninja once she has kids but she also knew ninjas can live very short lives. So she did want to have kids soon but how soon she never knew.

"I don't know," Hinata and Naruto answered truthfully.

"Why not they would be soooo cute I can see it now little Naruto look alike with Hinata's attitude or Hinata look alike with bosses attitude," cooed Moegi with little images of Naruto's future kids running through her mind.

Naruto laughed at Moegi's idea of his and Hinata's future children. He still could tell the Konohamaru corps still had a habit of calling him boss. Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru made the mistake of calling him that more than once now. They all had grown up though.

Moegi looked much like a woman now. Her hair was much longer now and was in two long pony tails. She wore a leaf headband like a hair band. Her personality much to his dismay kind of remind him of Sakura when she was younger.

Konohamaru's hair also was grew out and he started to resemble Asuma a lot now. He wore his leaf head band as a belt around his black ninja pants. He also wore a jonin jacket over an orange shirt.

Udon's hair was covering his leaf head band he also wore jonin jacket with Kakashi type pants. He still had this quiet personality.

"Hehe.. a Hinata acting like me. I like the sound of that," said Naruto getting idea's of all the pranks he could teach his daughter before she becomes a ninja. Then after she becomes a ninja he would make his daughter behave like a ninja.

"That would not be good at all," disagreed Kyuubi thinking about all of the interruptions to come from him trying to do research or how he probably be the one chasing the brat everywhere just to make sure she or he behaves.

"Why would that now be good," asked Naruto not liking Kyuubi's comment.

"Because everyone knows how you annoy the shit out of people when their doing important stuff. A kid with your personality would do the same. You need a kid with all Hinata's traits," Said Kyuubi. He wouldn't mind seeing then have pups if they behaved like Hinata.

Everyone laughed thinking Kyuubi just might be right.

"I think a little Naruto would be just perfect," said Hinata in matter of fact way.

"Of course you do you are in love with the idiot," added Toshiro shaking his head.

"Toshiro's right," Kadae and Sakura agreed.

"That's not the only reason," Hinata said feeling like she was losing a war to her friends.

"Yea, you tell them Honey," Naruto shouted glad his wife was backing him up.

"I think Naruto has good traits for example his confidence and ability to never give up would be good for the children plus he has handsome facial features," said a smiling Hinata eyes undressing her husband.

"Oh brother," groaned Emi rolling her eyes at the over dramatic Hinata.

Naruto was about to respond to everyone's teasing but the waitress came and places their food down in front of them. He was disappointed they didn't have ramen and frustrated that they didn't severe food that he ever heard of so he let Hinata order for him. Looking at what she ordered didn't seem bad but he still wanted ramen.

"I still don't see why we couldn't go to Ichiraku Ramen shop," said Naruto pouting as he played with the food he ordered.

Everyone's sweat drop. At the moment Naruto looked more like a child rather than the Uzukage. This was somewhat normal for the whirlpool ninja. They knew Naruto was never serious unless the time called for it.

"Dumbass do you see all the people here. We wouldn't be able to all sit in Ichiraku," explained Shikamaru.

There were a lot of people there. Besides all Naruto's whirlpool ninja there was Konohamaru corps, Sakura, Hanabi, Kiba, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Shikamaru don't call me a dumbass you lazy idiot," yelled Naruto but was smirking all while saying this.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile also. The chatter proceeded on with everyone talking. But Naruto felt a hand on his thigh. He slowly bit into his food and looked over trying to see what his wife was doing. She had a sly Cheshire smirk on her face as she bit into some type of fish food. He knew his wife was trying to tease him by caressing his thighs. It was a game they often played with one another.

Naruto would try to make his wife go crazy by teasing her during a private meal with his under the table and she would try the same while both of them would try not to have and orgasms in front of the whole store. But this was different he thought Hinata was pretty bold to do this around everyone he knew.

Then a very dark idea came to Naruto's naughty mind. He was going to make her have an orgasm in front of all their friends. He couldn't help but let a foxy smirk cross his features as he thought of a naughty plan.

Naruto place his hand on Hinata's lap. Yet no one notice except Hinata who gave Naruto a 'what are you doing look,' which he ignored. Then in one quick motion he slipped his hand in Hinata's pants taking her by surprise making her let out a soft moan. She turned to face him and he only could grin. With one hand in her pants and the other hold his eating utensils to put food in his mouth. He began to softly trace the rim of her panties making her take in sharp breaths. He slips his finger in her panties and softy rubs her nub she gasped loudly and bit her lip. Everyone paused and looked at Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata dear," asked Naruto innocently as he stroked her with his finger still in her pants.

She looked at him with half glare before letting out a soft whimper.

"I-I-I-I'm o-o-o-o-kay," she stuttered as she tried to control her breathing as Naruto picked up the pace.

_I guess some old habits are hard to get rid of_ the Konoha ninjas mused at Hinata's stuttering not noticing what Naruto was doing to her under the table.

"Are you sure your okay sweet heart? You look a little hot," Naruto said all while trying not to smirk at his wife face as he picked up the speed and instilled a second finger in her wet pussy.

"i-I swear I'm o-o-kaaay," she said while stifling a moan she didn't know how much more she could take.

Naruto really wanted to push Hinata to the edge and inserted a third finger working his way around her snatch as if it was his own body.

"O god," Hinata screamed making everybody nearly fall out their seats.

"You okay there Hinata," asked Anko looking at Hinata strangely.

"Yeeea this f-f-food is j-j-just sssooooo f-f-f-fucccking good," Hinata said in moaning type of tone as she placed some of the fish in her mouth trying look convincing.

Everyone gave her strange looks still oblivious to what was going on under the table.

"Un-huh," said a weird out Hanabi. She wasn't sure why her sister was stuttering all of sudden and didn't quite get why she felt the need to scream out how good the food tasted.

"Is really that good Hina," asked Naruto checking out his wife ever so innocently.

"Oh god yes," she screamed out again making Naruto chuckle lightly.

"Dang Hinata you make me think I should have gotten the Mahi Mahi," said Sakura wondering if it was that good of a fish.

"Yea, I mean if it's that good maybe I should have gotten some ne Hina-chan," said Naruto looking into her eyes as he felt her walls clench down tight on his fingers meaning she was nearing her edge.

Hinata could only nod she knew she was about to come she could feel it. She didn't care anymore about being in restaurant full of her friends anymore she just needed to come. The turmoil building inside her was just too great. She grabbed the table as Naruto's fingers glided in and out her wet hot hole.

"Oh shit i-i-im going t-oooo," She didn't even get to finished because she came making a mess in her pants and she was sure it was all over Naruto's fingers.

Naruto smirk knowing he made her climax right here in a restaurant full of their friends.

"Hey Hina you all right your sweating and looking all flustered," Said Naruto pretending to be worried.

She only lazy glared at Naruto but couldn't help but smile at him he was so wicked.

"I told you before baby I perfectly fine," she said without an ounce of stuttering in her voice.

Kyuubi shook his head he damn well knew what the brat had done to Hinata after all he could smell arouses and things of that sort too. He noticed the whole thing too but he just stayed quiet after all he was a pervert and didn't care a tiny bit. He just thought this be good for his 'research.'

Everyone else was confused as to why Hinata was acting all strange and didn't quite get it but just dismissed it since Naruto didn't seem too worried about it.

"If you say so but it seems that, that mahi mahi is orgasmic. Mind if I have a taste," Naruto asked looking like a nice little puppy.

"Sure Naruto," Hinata said noticing the pun in his words a she placed some of finish in her husband mouth.

The group looked in awe at the couple's perfect harmony. Then not to long after they decide it be best for them to take their leave. But not before Naruto went to the bathroom. So the Ninja waited outside the restaurant for Naruto who unbeknown to them was washing excess juices of his lover off his hand.

"Hey Hinata-chan," said Lola who appeared out of nowhere.

"Lola I thought you were at the Hyuga Manor," said Hinata looking a little stress as she mention Hyuga place but it disappeared in as quick as it came.

"I was but I got bored and decided to go on a short stroll. What are you guys up to," she asked.

"She and Naruto were being freaky at the Dinner table then they decide we leave," answered Kyuubi honestly.

"Oh really you guys are perverts," said Lola.

Everyone looked confused except Hinata, Lola, and Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about," asked Kiba he didn't notice Hinata or Naruto doing anything.

"You didn't notice and I thought you had a good sense of smell. The Uzukage and his wife were being awful naughty but you didn't miss it," said Kyuubi a smile making its way across his features.

"Kyuubi," cried Hinata not wanting him to share her private information with the group.

"Hey don't act like your embarrassed now you weren't embarrassed when Naruto had his hands down your pants," said Kyuubi with a lecherous grin.

Everyone blushed hard and looked at Hinata as if to say '_is that true?'_

"What you didn't really think the mahi mahi was all that good," asked Hinata as she shrugged off their stares.

Everyone blush another tenfold. So that is why she was moaning.

"Hey guys I'm done we can go now," said Naruto as he came out the restaurant oblivious as ever to their previous conversation.

Many of his friends couldn't look at him because they kept blushing now that they knew what he did to Hinata.

"Hey pervert," said Lola.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his aunt. "Auntie what are you doing here and why your guards are not with you."

"I told them to take a break," she lied.

Naruto saw right through her though.

"Yea right they wouldn't leave alone you must have ditched them. Their probably looking all over you right now as we speak," he shouted.

As if to prove his point, Ryu and Hiashi came running up towards Lola.

"Lola/Daimyo," Ryu and Hiashi shouted at the same time. Lola sighed.

"What do you guys want you're boring," she whined like a kid making everyone sweat drop.

_How can she be the Daimyo_ they all thought to themselves?

"Boring or not Daimyo you can't just take off without us knowing where you're going or at," Ryu said.

"Yes if you're going stay at my place you are best to stay put," added Hiashi talking to her as if she was a child.

"I'm not kid jackasses," she yelled.

"Could have fooled me," Naruto and Hiashi said at the same time making one another look at each other glaring and then turning away.

"Anyways I think best if we head back to the Hyuga Manor," said Ryu with Hiashi nodding along before glancing at Hanabi as if to say '_you come too.'_

"Only if we can get some sake on the way," Said Lola.

"No," said Hiashi he would not allow any sake at his house.

"Then I'm not coming," she said. Ryu looked at Hiashi with a pleading look in his eye.

"Fine let's go," said Hiashi tired of his baby acting friend.

"Whatever bye Kids," Lola said walking off the other way.

Hanabi then gave Konohamaru a quick kiss on the cheek forbidding everyone good bye before running to catch up with them.

"So where are you guys going now," Kakashi asked Naruto and his gang.

"Hokage gave me the keys to my father place, she said I could sell it but I think it will do for a good sleeping place tonight," said Naruto.

"You know where it is," asked Kakashi.

"I seen it enough times when I lived here," He replied.

"Kay, well good bye then," Kakashi said and the others said goodbye too before taking off.

Hyuga Manor

Hiashi and Ryu were feeling the blunt end of Lola's wrath as she made them both carry bags full of sake before she finally decide it was enough to take home. She then grabbed the nearby Hanabi and begins to chat with her until they reached the Hyuga Manor. Once they got inside the rest of Lola's ninja looked relived that she was not hurt and was back but the blanched at all the sake Ryu and Hiashi was carrying.

After Hiashi and Ryu put down the sake Lola asked to talk to Hiashi in private which he allowed and they walked into Hiashi private office. His private office was pretty big. Hiashi sat down in his black swivel chair next to his mahogany desk.

"What is it you want to speak to me about woman," asked Hiashi acting like he was completely bored.

"First of all Hiashi my name is Lola and we are not friends anymore so I want you to call me by appropriate title which is Daimyo," she said.

"If we are not friends anymore Daimyo why are you staying at the Hyuga Manor," he asked with a smile. He was sure she would apologize fearing for being kicked out but he should have known better.

"Because I heard it was one of the nicest places in Konoha but my place is way better but since is the nicest it will do," Lola admitted not embarrassed at all about the truth in her words.

"Is this all you want to talk about Daimyo," asked Hiashi.

"No it is not. I want to talk about you and Hinata," she said.

"What about her," he said giving a hard edge to his voice as he stared her.

"She is your daughter Hiashi and you been an ass to her I want you to apologize," Lola said looking him in the eye not backing down from his cold hard glare.

"Apologize for what, that girl has been nothing but a failure to this clan with all her weak feelings then she up and runs off with that boy creating more dishonor to the Hyuga name," he shouted slamming his hands upon his desk.

Lola growled and slapped Hiashi across the face making him sit back in his chair.

"Hiashi, Hinata is stronger than the girl you once knew. That boy she fell in love with my Nephew is now Uzukage a kage and if you and everyone didn't run him out here he could have been your kage which I glad he didn't because now I have a strong confident leader to run my country. Not only that Hinata would been a great ninja if you wouldn't have pushed her so hard and put her down so much. Before she came to the village she had met up with Ryu who trained her for one year. One year Hiashi! And she was already strong enough to handle jonin level ninja. Don't give me some bullshit about her being weak. River would have never cared about weakness. If River was here she wouldn't let you do that," Lola screamed.

Hiashi looked downwards at the mention of his dead wife name. He knew his wife would be truly pissed if she knew how he treated his kids. (Though he probably shit his pants if he knew River already known through Lola's summoning jutsu). He was trying to make sure they didn't fail. He just didn't want them to fail. He put his hand to his stinging cheek from Lola's earlier slap and caressed it softly. He wonder how could Ryu teach his daughter so much and he couldn't he wonder how strong she really was.

"I just didn't want my daughter to fail in life, Daimyo, I wanted her to succeed. Many people wanted her dead when they heard I had a child. I also wanted to make sure if I died earlier like River that she be strong enough to survive without me and be able to take care her younger sister. I only wanted the best," Hiashi said sadly now knowing what he did was terribly wrong.

"Hiashi, I can understand not wanting her to fail but what you did to her did not help her one bit it only hurt. She stills wants your praise even if she doesn't admit I know it because I been around her long enough. I could tell when she sees you it pains her not to be able to smile and walk up to you. It pains her for you to look at her with cold eyes like you do," Lola said.

"I know now Daimyo but what can I do," he asked.

"What can you do? Hiashi you have to first apologize weather she accepts it or not. Then you have to accept her being with Naruto. And finally you have to tell her you miss her and want to start a better relationship with her and her husband," Lola said.

"I can do all of that but I don't like that 'boy'," admitted Hiashi empathizing the boy part as he wrinkled his nose.

"Hiashi why not and you better not say because you think he is a demon. He is your dead best friend's son," yelled Lola.

"No, it is not because he had Kyuubi in him. It is because he is a boy and he has his paws on Hinata," explained Hiashi with a frown on his face.

Lola laughed for the first time within being in the same room as Hiashi. Hiashi just looked at her strange wondering to himself if she was going to kill him or if she gone bonkers.

"What are you laughing at," Hiashi asked tired of not being in the loop.

"You're an overprotective father. I never expected you to use that excuse. If only I knew that years from now that stupid Hiashi pants would be such an overprotective dad," Laughed Lola.

"I am not being overprotective. Boys are dangerous Daimyo. That is the whole reason I have spies watch when Konohamaru and Hanabi go out on dates. I can't have him doing anything unacceptable," said Hiashi.

"Like you and River," she said smirking.

"We were grownups thank you very much and we knew what we were doing. Also I was not some evil little boy," noted Hiashi.

"If you say so but I remember River telling me and Kushina about your guys sex tales and they didn't seem something a good boy would do. Also let me remind you that Hinata is not a child she is a woman so though is no need to worry plus she is a married woman. As for your other daughter she is almost a woman also and every girl and woman is going to have sex at some point in their lives unless they are nuns. Hell they might have it with a stranger or with the love, of their life doggie style or missionary but they all do it so get over it," she informed with a smile.

Hiashi looked truly mortified with images he didn't need or want flashing through his mind. He glared at Lola. Now he was sure he wouldn't eat tonight.

"I didn't need to hear all of that Lola," he said forgetting about what she said about calling her by her first name.

Lola however didn't forget and punch him in the face sending Hiashi flying out of the chair hitting his head on the wall then sliding downwards to hit the ground.

"What was that for," he asked holding his already swollen lip.

"I told you not to call me Lola, its Daimyo to you. You can only call me Lola after you apologize to Hinata-chan," She fumed with her arms crossed looking down on him.

Ryu who heard the noise of Hiashi hitting his head ran into the room to see if everything was alright. Lola who was still mad at him for what he said the other day so she just pushes past him out the door leaving him to stare after her retreating figure.

"What happen here Hiashi," he asked his old time friend.

"She sent me flying because I called her Lola instead of Daimyo. Help me up," he told Ryu.

Ryu shook his head and help Hiashi off the floor.

"What you do to get your girlfriend angry at you," asked Hiashi as walked back to his chair.

"If you're talking about Lola she isn't my girlfriend. Besides you're the one that made her furious. May I remind you, you're the one who was on the floor," Ryu proclaimed.

"You two aren't going out by now? I could have sworn you two would have been at it by now. I mean everyone knew you both liked each other. Although I was on the ground from her unexpected punch which caught me off guard it obvious she is upset with you. And Ryu don't be so brainless, Lola was definitely mad at you. I doubt if she wasn't mad at you she would have made you help carry the sake also the way she push past you just now screams I hate your guts," Hiashi stated.

Ryu sighed, "Why does everybody always assume were dating? I known she is mad at me Hiashi I kind of figure that but I don't know why."

"Who knows why she is mad at you she is a woman after all. The real question is why you two aren't going out," asked a curious Hiashi.

"I can't go with her Hiashi she is the Daimyo of whirlpool. I would not be the bread winner in the family and I don't think many of the villagers would like us dating," said Ryu.

"That's a real stupid reason," Said Hiashi.

"What," questioned Ryu?

"It's a stupid reason. I don't think Lola cares about neither of the reasons you mention. So you shouldn't either," He said honestly trying to help.

"Hiashi let's say you and River positions were switch would you still want to date her," said Ryu.

"That I can't say, but I do know River somewhat felt the same way as you. None of the Hyuga elders especially my father liked me dating her. So they tried to sabotage are relationship by telling her she either not see me or they make my life a living hell. She decided to not see me but I found out and told her I rather have a life of living hell with her than be without her and you know what she agreed. I believe that is how you and Lola are," Hiashi said.

Ryu stayed silent.

"That is also how I see Hinata and her Husband Naruto. Though, yes, now he is a kage and we all know of his family background making him royalty but before he was not seen like that. I'm sure my daughter would have chosen to be with that brat anyways. Even if he never became a kage and was poor loser," Hiashi told Ryu.

"You now see Hinata-san as a daughter," Ryu inquired realizing that he was sort of pissed at Hiashi for the way he treated Hinata.

"Yes, I know I treated her wrong but Lola has made rethink my ways and I feel like I need to apologize and tell her how much I love before I never get the chance," Hiashi admits.

"Hn," Ryu scoffed crossing his arms.

"Hey, I said I going to apologize to her," Hiashi shouted.

"Took you long enough, she is a really strong girl and she even surpassed me in strength," Ryu said.

"Really," asked Hiashi.

"Yes, before we trained it was hard to get her out of her shy shell but I did it and then she became this strong ray of sunlight. I was surprised that she was your daughter and when I heard how you treated her I wanted to beat your face in. She is a amazing young woman and I am glad I met her. I taught her all I knew then Lola taught her a lot also she is now strong as three Kages," Ryu elaborated with a smile something he hardly ever did.

Hiashi looked at Ryu and wonder if he was really talking about his daughter. The same shy timed Hinata. Then again she didn't seem so shy anymore. One glance at her doing the council meeting and he could tell.

Hiashi just smiled, "Ryu I must thank you for taking care of my daughter than."

Ryu shook his head.

"She really took care of me if I would have never met her I would have never had the life I have now. But I must say I wonder why you're not shocked that Lola still alive she did after all fake her death," asked Ryu.

"That is because I figure that she never really would commit suicide. Uzumaki's have this gene that makes them never give up. So I wasn't really that shocked plus I wasn't really thrilled to see the little brat who used to get me in trouble with River and Kushina all the time while Minato , Hizashi, and you watch as I helpless get yelled and beat by my wife and best friend's girlfriend," Said Hiashi.

Ryu laughed. He remember the good old days were Hiashi would say something Lola didn't like and she would end up yelling at him and the two would argue until she cried or decide to tell River and Kushina making Hiashi get into trouble. When Hiashi would scream for help Ryu, Hizashi, and Minato would pretend not to notice. Then afterwards they see if he was okay which usually he wasn't. Hiashi would love when Lola would have to go home from her visit, saying 'the stupid brat is leaving', yet part him thought of her like a sister.

"Yea, I miss the good old days when we used to hang out with no worries before I got kicked out and you became a dick," Ryu harshly laughed.

"Hey, I'm still here Ryu," said Hiashi.

"Yea, but I still can't forgive you so easily even if you are trying to change you prick. Now let's go check on Lola I sure she probably open a couple of those bottles of sake since she is mad," said Ryu.

_Naruto_

The Whirlpool ninja and Naruto all sat in his parents' house. He thought he would probably be a little sad but he couldn't. He was so use to when Lola summon his parents he didn't feel so sad in the house.

"Naruto I wanted to talk to you about the Danzo clone, I'm sure you knew also that it was a blood clone," said Kyo looking at Naruto for answers.

Naruto wasn't surprised that Kyo had picked up on that Danzo was a blood clone as Kyo was pretty smart and he could figure things like this out within seconds. The other ninja besides Kyuubi and Hinata were at lost.

"Wait the guy we came here to kill was just a blood clone," shirked Emi eyes becoming wide.

"Yes, he was just a blood clone I could tell the moment he walked in that he was not the real Danzo," said Naruto.

"Then what fuck are we doing still helping Konoha," asked Emi.

"Clam down Emi the Uzukage is not dumb he obviously has a good reason for this," instructed Toshiro.

"Thank you Toshiro I do. Even Konoha doesn't know that Danzo used a blood clone," began Naruto.

"Are you sure about that Uzukage," asked Koji looking awful doubtful.

"Positive. I can tell they were not lying," reassured Naruto.

"Well that means Danzo is still somewhere in this village right," asked Kadae.

"No he has been long gone before he even used the blood clone," answered Kyuubi.

"So where do you supposed he gone and what is he up to," asked Shinta.

"Hinata is working on that," said Naruto.

"Yes, I gotten a few members from WATCHERS to spy at the battlefield of the war Konoha is in now. I want to see if Danzo has something to do with that and we mapped out areas were we got clues to where he might be," informed Hinata.

"Hmm…But he must have knew we were coming and we told Konoha to not alert him of our presence how did he find out or did they tell him," question Gin.

"As I said before I don't believe they told him. Danzo is a sneaky old bat so he could have easily saw something was up and decide to get out earlier. He is known to keep an ear on everything plus I'm sure he has some sort of plan up his sleeve," insisted Naruto.

"What if his plan is for us to leave Uzu… he may want to attack the village why we are not there," Mazurka shouted.

"That very well may be true but 90 percent of are army is still back home. They don't need us to take out Danzo plus we won't be staying here long," said Naruto.

"Along with what Naruto said, Danzo used a blood clone. Blood clones use up half of person charka and energy, if he attacking right now that would be stupid he would have to least have to wait a day or two get his energy back up and I will have information from my WATCHERS if he tries that. We will be alert and ready to get back to village to help out as soon as possible," said Hinata.

"Don't forget no small fries are going to wipe out Seekers," laughed Kyuubi.

"Nor will the WATCHERS be taking out either," replies Hinata.

There was this moment of electric passing through the SEEKEKERS in the room and the WATCHERS. Both groups were known to rival more than anything and they always found a way to make something a competition. Naruto knew he had to step in otherwise they be trying to slaughter one another.

"Yea, all the ninjas in whirlpool will not be taking lightly," Naruto told them trying to not start a fight with his wife or the fox.

"Nice save Uzukage but that is just lame, they both know you're just saving your ass," Toshiro whispered in Naruto's ear.

Knock Knock. There was a knock at the door. Naruto wondered who it was but got up none the less and went to the door. He didn't look through the peep hole, he just open the door. He was really stunned.

There was a drunk Lola, Ryu, and Hiashi holding onto one another for dear life. Swaying back and forth. Naruto contemplated whether or not to closed the door and walk away like nothing happen or let them in. He chosen the second option hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"What are you doing here, come in," he said but he glared at Hiashi as he also stepped in. Naruto led them back to living room where other ninja where and it wasn't easy since they almost tripped several times.

Hinata looked up when Naruto came back with a drunk Lola, Ryu, and Hiashi. She really didn't want to face her father and wonder why they came here. Though, part of her wanted to laugh at the stupid look on her father's drunken face. She never saw him get drunk. This was her first time seeing him like this.

"Hinaaa-chwan papa Hiashi has something to tell you," Slurred Lola.

Hinata looked at Lola then Hiashi. Hiashi only nodded and tried to wave her over but end of falling off the couch making Ryu laugh loudly.

Naruto who had been glaring at Hiashi couldn't glare anymore after her saw this. He started laughing.

Drunken Hiashi didn't think it was so funny and tried to get up but fell again and tried several more times before finally deciding to give up.

Kyuubi and the others couldn't help but chuckled at the hilarious scene performed by the three drunken idiots.

"Will somebody help me up pwease," begged Hiashi from the ground the sake Lola made him and Ryu drink was really getting to him.

"Iie Hiashi-kun you're a meanie pwants," whined Lola sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Why," Hiashi pouted looking very hurt.

"You twook away her saaake," Ryu told Hiashi.

"Thwats cus she drunk," slurred Hiashi his tongue feeling awful thick.

"I hic- eh... i'm not drunk, whaa was eh talkin," Lola stuttered waving her hand at Hiashi giggling like a school girl.

Naruto shook his head and wonder how they got to his house if they were this drunk.

"How did you guys get here," Naruto asked.

"hic-um…Lola said you might be here…hic can I talk to Hina," asked Hiashi still on the ground.

Hinata glared at her father, "Why do you want to talk to me."

"hic-cuz I lwuv uuuuu," said Hiashi from the ground.

Hinata looked at her father once more he never said that before. She still didn't believe him but part of her wanted to hear what he had to say so she sighed and walked over to help him up. He reeked of Alcohol and so she almost dropped him but he grabbed onto her and begins hugging her tightly.

"I weally luvv u Hinata hic you look line your mother so much hic I luv ur mouther," he said as his shoulders begin to shake as he begin to sob.

"Hehehe pansy Hiashi is a cry babwy," laughed Lola.

"Shwut Lola," snapped Hiashi barely able to say the word.

Lola opens her mouth to make a remark but forgot what she was going to say all together. Hinata grimaced at her father's breath and carried him up the stairs to one of the empty rooms. Everyone then began calling it a night. Naruto decided he would drag his auntie and Ryu off to some empty beds but found then both gone when he turn around.

He figure they must have tried to walk home after everyone began saying good night and decide to catch up with them before they caused any unnecessary trouble. Ryu was usually clam but when the few times his aunt managed to get him drunk he turned into a talking laughing idiot. Lola on the other hand just became more trouble and giggled a lot more.

He walked out the door into the Konoha night. The dark sky with many stars and lone moon reminded him of when he was younger and stayed in Konoha. Sighing he begin walking off to catch up with his auntie and Ryu. Not too long ahead as he got ready to round a corner he 'oofed' as he bump into somebody.

"Watch it dobe," said the person as he begin to get up from the ground.

'Dobe' thought Naruto only one person in Konoha I know says that.


	9. Sorry

**AN: **** Man I have been neglecting my editing duties for far too long. So I sucked it up edited this long ass chapter even though I didn't feel like it. It's more than likely still has a lot errors in it but hey I tried.**

**Chapter 8: Sorry**

"Watch it dobe," said the person as he begin to get up from the ground.

'_Dobe_', thought Naruto, '_there's only one person in Konoha who I know that says that_.'

"Sasuke Teme," asked Naruto unsure if he was right.

"Huh…Naru..to," questioned the raven haired man.

Sasuke looked so much different than he did when Naruto last seen him five years ago. His hair was longer now. It was so long that some of it hanged out the sides of his head band that was tied around his head. His face was thinner making him look like a man. He was truly buff, his pecks seemed to be busting out of black sweat shirt and jonin jacket. He wore regular jonin pants and ninja sandals.

"So do you run around calling every visiting Kage a dobe… Sasuke," asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke couldn't say much. He knew Naruto was here. Sakura told him Naruto was here after her mission was over with. She also told him that Naruto was the Kage of Whirlpool. Now that her mission was over she told him she could tell him this much but not all the details. Though, he was surprise to actually see Naruto, in the flesh, standing in front of him. He wanted to say many things, like sorry and how have you been but those words didn't come instead he heard himself say…

"And does the visiting kage always go bumping into someone and calling them a teme," he asked with a smirk on his face also.

"Don't know? It depends on who the person is," Naruto replied with his hand under his chin never letting up on the cocky grin.

"I guess that means raven haired men who look awfully handsome," Sasuke said with his usual arrogance.

"Still cocky are we," asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head but felt his self smiling. It was the first real smile he smiled in a long time.

"Do you want to get a drink Uzukage," asked Sasuke.

"I was thinking the same thing Sasuke," said Naruto. The two then walked to a nearby tavern and order a few drinks.

"So how have you been," asked Naruto?

"I am supposed to be asking you that," said Sasuke.

"Well if you want to know, I've been great," Naruto told Sasuke.

"Really," asked Sasuke wondering if Naruto was telling him the truth. "I know your dream was to become Hokage and that day I ruin it for you. I'm sorry, I really am," said Sasuke.

Naruto picked up the drink that was place in front of him downing it then smiled.

"Yes, my dream _was_ to become Hokage but I think my real dream was to find love and to have a family and for people to recognize me and for me to be a kage. And you know what I got that Sasuke. So I don't think you ruin my dreams you just put a dent in them," Naruto informed the raven haired man.

Sasuke swallowed his drink letting the hard acid of alcohol burn his throat.

"Your Dream was to have a family," muttered Sasuke.

"Yes, I never had a family so I always wanted one. That is why I always seeked to bring you back because at the time you were my only family, my brother," explained Naruto.

"I see," Sasuke said staring at the old painting in the old bar.

"Hinata is the main key to my happiness now. Her and the village, the village people, the council, the Daimyo, and the Ninja are what keep me going strong," Naruto stated proudly.

"Do you blame me for not this village not being what you have today," asked Sasuke.

"I did blame you at the time. All I could think of was that if I never bother to bring you back from the darkness that I would have never been kicked out from Konoha," admitted Naruto.

Sasuke looked down and then grabbed another drink downing it.

"But I don't blame you anymore because I am over it and I know that no matter how many times I got put in that position I would do it again," Naruto told him,.

"Why, you lost everything," asked Sasuke.

"No, I didn't lose everything. Plus I gain a whole lot more. I do miss everyone here but Sasuke you must understand a man can never go back on his word and I promised to save you, I promise to Sakura, I promise to me that I would save you. Not only that but I would have felt way worst with the title Hokage if I hadn't save you, it would eaten at me for rest of my life," reassured Naruto.

"I don't know if I could have did the same for you," Sasuke spoke honestly.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course not Sasuke, Only an Uzumaki could pull off such a thing as I did."

Sasuke laughed shaking his head muttering dobe.

"So I heard you and Sakura have gotten together," said Naruto.

"Yea, were taking it slow right now, I don't know how you do it," answered Sasuke.

Naruto laughed, "Wait till you get married."

"Married," Said Sasuke shuddering.

"Haha… it's not that bad Sasuke, I was just joking. It is actually the most wonderful thing in the world. You know to know that the woman you're with will always been there for you and doesn't leave you for eating a thousand times a day or yell at you for your faults instead they embrace them," Naruto gloated.

"Man, you sound like a wise old man right now. You know that right," Sasuke joked.

"Hey you will be sounding the same way teme once you tie the knot trust me," said Naruto.

"How do you know when you're ready to tie the knot," Sasuke asked with all seriousness.

"It's different with everyone but you will know when it's the right time," Naruto confessed.

"All come on dobe, everyone says that," groan Sasuke.

"Okay, if you really want to know. It's when you start to act ways you never acted around her, when you let her in, letting her know every aspect of your life, your fears and down points, when you trust her with your life and when you think about her 24/7 of the day. When you hate departing with her even if you have nothing to say," Said Naruto.

"So that is love," asked Sasuke.

"Not even half of it but it's a pretty good start," responded Naruto.

"Well thanks for the advice," Said Sasuke honestly appreciating the advice.

Naruto nodded and stood from his stool putting money down on the bar top. Stretching his arms he turned towards Sasuke, "See ya." Then he turned back around walking off.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out.

"Yea," Naruto asked.

"What about now. What am I to you now," asked Sasuke.

"You're still my brother Sasuke, you will always be," Naruto replied walking away in the vast of the night leaving behind a smiling Sasuke who finally felt better, like he got a weight off his shoulders. Naruto also felt the same way, like he finally got to talk to Sasuke and let him know it was alright.

~Back at the Namikaze Estate~

Naruto tiredly walked back into his parent's house and up the steps until he came to the room where he and Hinata would be sleeping for the night. He strolled in to see her waiting in the bed for him. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed with her.

"Where did you go sweetheart," asked his lovely wife.

"I went to go make sure Ryu and Lola wasn't causing any ruckus and then I ran into Sasuke," explained Naruto.

"Sasuke… how did that go," she asked, knowing that Sasuke was a sensitive topic for him.

"We went to a bar and had a few drinks and just had a good talk, you know the regular guy stuff, and he apologize to me and I told him it was okay, you know, nothing much," he shrugged it off as if it was noting.

"Did you cry," asked Hinata joking.

"Hinata-chan what type of man cries," asked Naruto looking at his wife like she was crazy.

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek, "I remember seeing you cry quite a few times Mr. Uzumaki."

"Shhh… keep your voice down. If someone hears what you said it will ruin my rep Hinata-chan," he joked as he tickled his wife.

"Hahaha… stop…. Hahaha…. Okay… okay," Hinata laughed.

"Good now tell me how do you feel being back here? Seeing Hiashi in all and what did he have to say to you," asked Naruto.

"I can't say I miss much besides my friends. I'm not really sad that I left and as far as seeing Hiashi it hurts a little bit every time I see him. As far as what he said to me, he didn't say anything. When I brought him upstairs he passed out on the bed and I left him there. But I can't help to wonder if he meant what he said when he told me he love me. Even though he was drunk it really means a lot," Hinata admitted.

"Maybe he did really mean it Hinata. I think you should talk to your father so you can see how he really feels and set your mind at ease. I will be there by your side," Naruto told his wife.

"I know Naruto, you're always there for me, by my side when I need it the most," she agreed as she kissed his cheek gently.

"And your always there for me Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"So how are you feeling now that you are back," asked Hinata she knew her husband had been nervous earlier.

"At first I admit I was scared, nervous, and excited all at once but like you said now that I am here and have talked to almost everyone I feel so much better and I don't feel scared or nervous at all. I'm still excited though once we help end this war we can see Neji and the others before we head back home," Naruto told his wife happily.

"I agree with you Naruto. Though I am worried about Danzo, Madara, and K.O.," she told him.

"Hinata-chan may I ask who is K.O.," Naruto asked really confused he didn't know of any K.O.

Hinata giggled, "Oh I forgot me and the watchers were getting tired of saying Kabuto/Orochimaru so we made up a code name called K.O. which stands for Kabuto/Orochimaru."

"I see, that makes perfect sense," he said.

"But you know Hinata-chan there is no need to worry about those fools because I'm sure soon we will find out what there up to and I will take out those bastards," he assured her.

"I know but not knowing what there up to just urks me, ya know," she told her husband.

"Nope, I don't understand ya one bit," he joked smiling at his wife as she looked at him.

She sat up and grabbed a pillow; Naruto knew what was coming but it was too late to stop the incoming assault that his wife was planning with the pillow.

Hinata smiled as she beat her husband with the pillow. "Ne, Hinata-chan don't think you're the only one who is a master at pillow fights," Naruto said as he dogde the pillow and grabbed his own starting a pillow war with his wife.

Hinata laughed, "Naruto-kun no fair your stronger than me. I am just a poor defenseless woman with a pillow," she said playing the damsel in distress as she fought back with Naruto.

"Oh," he said smirking and then he quickly created a shadow clone.

This confused Hinata until she saw the shadow clone and Naruto switch places and Naruto began to help Hinata on her assault on him. The shadow clone poof not soon after and they fell back on the bed laughing.

"I do believe I saved you from a horrible monster miss," he said with his cunning smile of his.

"I believed you did sir," she agreed.

"May I know the name of this beautiful princess that I have just saved," he asked.

"The name's Hinata Uzumaki," she greeted him.

"Weird because my name is Naruto Uzumaki, say you look a lot like my wife," he commented.

Hinata climbed on top of Naruto and smiled. "And you look a lot like my hot husband," she marveled.

"We'll miss I think my wife might get mad with you and me in this type of position," he told her.

"I think my husband might get mad too but you know how about we let this be our little secret," she said.

Naruto smiled big, "Ya, know what miss I was thinking the same thing."

She laughed and kissed Naruto. "How about I show you what I like to do to Mr. Uzumaki," she asked him.

"I'd like that ," he said kissing her back.

Next Morning

Lola, Hiashi, and Ryu were the first ones in the kitchen that morning. After they had puked in the bathrooms nonstop they came in the kitchen for a glass of water. Hiashi sat at the kitchen table with his head on the table and Lola stood near the sink while Ryu stood next to refrigerator with his eyes closed.

"Damn, my head hurts like hell," whined Lola.

"Yea just what did we do last night," wondered Hiashi out loud, barley able to pick his head off the table.

"Who knows," said Ryu with his eyes still closed.

The trio thought hard in silence and the memories came rushing back to them.

Flash Back to Last Night with the Trio before they came to the Namikaze estate.

Hiashi and Ryu came down the stairs to find Lola sitting and drinking straight from the bottle. She seemed slightly tipsy but nowhere near drunk. Many bottles of sake were laid on the counters around her unopened.

"You're not going to drink all that? Are you Daimyo," asked Hiashi.

"Hiashi, Ryu, sit down have a drink," urged the tipsy woman forgetting that she was mad at the two.

"Daimyo I don't drink," said Hiashi.

"And I think I will pass," added Ryu.

Lola began to weep big choked sobs that made the two men worry for a bit.

"Why won't you guys drink with me? Do you not like me? I thought we were friends? I just wanted it to be like old times," she sobbed.

Hiashi and Ryu looked at each other. They both wondered where her guards were and why wasn't anyone watching her. They also wondered what they were going to do about the situation at hand.

"That is not true Daimyo, we just think it's better not to drink," said Ryu.

"If you were my real friends you would drink with me," she told the two.

They sighed. Women know how to trap a man.

"Okay we will have just a few sips," muttered Hiashi looking at Ryu to see if he would agree to which he nodded.

"Great," she yelled instantly cheered up. Their sweat dropped. Something told them this was a bad move.

Lola set two more sake cups on the counter and began pouring the rich clear liquid into the cups.

"Drink up," she told them. They both pick up their cups drinking the warm liquid and Lola refilled it.

After the third time they decided it was probably best not to drink any more.

"I think this is enough Daimyo," objected Hiashi.

She pouted sticking her lower lip out and shook her head no.

"I think we shouldn't drink anymore either," mumbled Ryu.

She put three bottles of sake in front of them.

"After we each drink a whole bottle pwese," she asked.

Hiashi picked up the bottle downing it instantly becoming drunk. Ryu did the same and the effects were the same for him. Lola let out a high pitch giggle and drank her bottle like her friends.

"Ya…knows Dwaimyo I… don't know whyzzz…. we have to call…ya…Daimyo," questioned Ryu wagging a finger.

"Don'tzzzz….callz…me… Lola," she giggled.

"Okwaay Lola-chan," slurred Hiashi.

"Hwey… how about we drinkss some mwore…. since it zhows how good of f-f-friends we are," suggested Ryu.

Hours of Sake bottles later

(I toned the drunken talk down some because it can get annoying to read and write so just to remind you they are supper smashed. I just didn't feel like typing them that way.)

"Ne, Ne, Ne, Lolaaaaaaaaaa," Hiashi screamed jumping up and down to get her attention.

"Nani, Hiashi-kun," asked Lola trying to see if anything was in an empty bottle of sake turning it upside down shaking it to find nothing coming out.

"I waz thinking…hic- whatz if we were ninja…hic….ya know, it would be sho cool," he said while trying to balance a sake cup on his nose but due to the alcohol it was not working.

Lola and Ryu started laughing or Ryu laughed and Lola giggled.

"Hic…Why…. ya laughing," asked Hiashi.

"Cuz..Hic-… we are ninja already Hiashi," laughed Ryu.

"Oh….Hic- that's why you were laughing….Hic- I was laughing because….Hiashi-kun can't balance the cup," giggled Lola.

"Wait if we are ninja…Hic-…. then why don't we wear all black garbs with the little black masks and tiny black ninja swords," Hiashi asked.

"Hmm… Hic-…. I'm not sure," stated Ryu. (I too tired to write them drunk anymore but they are.)

"I think it's a ninja stereotype… hey what ninja moves do we know Ryu," questioned Lola.

"I don't remember," said Ryu.

"Hmm, maybe if we did a few ninja like things we will remember how to be ninjas," offered Hiashi.

"Like what," asked Ryu.

"Umm….," he didn't know.

"Don't they do sneaky stuff," said Lola.

"Oh I know, I know we can see who can steal the most milk from cows," proclaimed Hiashi.

"Wooow that's so ninja," cooed Lola.

"But where can we find a cow," asked Ryu.

"I know lets go," shouted Hiashi hoping up from his chair running at full speed.

"Wait up," yelled Lola and Ryu. Lola grabbed a few bottles of sake and chased after him.

After getting to the Hyuga gates they were stopped by a few Hyuga clan guard members and Lola's Eyes and Ears Squad.

"Tsch…move we want to be ninjas," whined Hiashi not liking the way he was being treated.

"I'm somebody important ya know," threatened a tipsy Lola as Ryu shook his head.

"I...I… I know Daimyo of whirlpool and Hiashi-sama but we can't let you leave the grounds like this," stuttered the Hyuga guard.

They whined, then Hiashi pulled Lola and Ryu off towards the side all huddled together in a circle or what they thought was circle, but more like a triangular pattern.

"I got a plan," said Hiashi.

"What is it," asked Lola.

"They don't seem like a smart bunch so I say we pretend like we are going to go back to the house then we scream really loud," noted Hiashi.

"That's perfect and then we can push past the ones who get off track or shove sake down their throats," Ryu proposed.

"Nice," said Lola and Hiashi trying slap five with Ryu but they both missed.

"Okay break time let's do it," yelled Hiashi.

They all started walking towards the Manor and on the count of three they began screaming really loudly. The guards quickly moved away from gates and started rushing towards them afraid that they had gotten hurt. Lola, Hiashi, and Ryu started to take off trying to leave the compound as quickly as possible only to be stopped by Lola's Eyes and Ear Squad.

"Rats ass. We almost had them," complained Hiashi.

"Ne, you guys have to listen to me right," Lola asked her Eyes and Ears Squad.

The squad regrettably nodded their heads yes.

"Den drink some sake with us. That's an order …well I think," ordered Lola.

Sighing, the ninjas began to drink and drink and soon they were also drunk as sunk.

"Ne I think we had something important to do," said Ryu as they lay near the gates with the drunken guards and Eyes and Ears Squad.

"Yea…..wait it was bout cows," beamed Lola.

"I know, how about we see who's a good ninja by seeing who can steal the most cow milk," suggested Hiashi.

"Brilliant idea Hiashi kun," Lola cried and they slowly got up and walked out the Hyuga gates with no complaints from the drunken guards.

"Let's see, where do we find cows," wondered Hiashi.

"Here little cow, come out, come out, wherever you are," shouted Lola into the unknown of the dark.

"Hey aren't you suppose to meow," said Hiashi.

"No, I think its ruff ruff," argued Ryu.

"Yea then what goes mooooooo," asked Lola.

"That's a cat silly," chuckled Hiashi.

"Oh that makes sense," agreed Lola.

"Hey excuse me sir do you know where the cows live," Ryu asked a stranger.

"Hmm what are you talking about…wait do you mean Nara's cow stable…it's right down there and then you see lots of grass…can't miss it," answered the stranger.

"Thank youuuu," called Ryu as he, Lola, and Hiashi dashed towards the Nara's stable.

"What's this wooden fence doing here," asked Lola as they reached the stable.

"Maybe ya suppose to crawl under it like ninjas," said Ryu.

Hiashi nodded and was the first to try squeezing in between open areas in the wooden fence. After getting a quarter of way through he got stuck. It was a funny situation.

"I'm stuck," whined Hiashi.

"Aww man here lets pull him out Ryu," groaned Lola and they started pulling on Hiashi's feet. They pulled nonstop until they finally got him free, falling backwards on their asses.

"Yay we got ya free, now let's visit the cows," cheered Lola hopping over the fence. Ryu and Hiashi did the same but fell onto the grass.

"Wow their so many cats here look at all of them mooing," Lola admired.

"Iie Lola-chan those are mooing cows they are really rare," stated Ryu.

"Cool lets milk them," said Hiashi running towards a cow while Ryu and Lola ran towards another.

Hiashi searched all over the cow trying to find out where to milk it.

"Hey guys do you know how to milk the rare mooing cow," asked a confused Hiashi.

"I think we pull those strings hanging down from their stomach," guessed Ryu.

Hiashi pulled on the utters making a small bit of milk come out.

"I'm milking it," bragged Hiashi.

"Me too," replied Lola and Ryu.

Then they began to race to see who could steal the most milk. But they soon found out that it was hard to catch all the milk in your hands.

"How do ninjas do this stuff catching milk in your hand is hard it keeps falling out. It won't stay put even if I yell at it," whined Lola.

"I know, it's so hard," said Ryu.

They looked over to see what Hiashi was doing and found him lifting up a cow taking it out of the stable. The cow began mooing very loudly. Hiashi didn't want it to wake people so he began shush it.

Lola and Ryu stopped milking their cows and followed after Hiashi. "Ne Hiashi you got a lot of milk that means you're a good ninja," commented Ryu.

Hiashi smiled proud of himself until he got to part where they were suppose to jump over the stable.

"How are we supposed to get him across," asked Hiashi.

"Okay, Ryu and I will go across first and then you will hand him to us," said Lola.

Hiashi nodded then her and Ryu hopped across the fence and waited for Hiashi to throw the cow over.

"Ne I got to potty," cried Ryu holding his crotch.

"How about you potty at that restroom over there," Lola offered pointing to a flower shop in the distance.

"That's a long way," he complained. "I'll go with you," she said.

They began to walk towards the flower shop forgetting all about Hiashi throwing the cow over the fence until they heard a plop. Hiashi threw the cow but they didn't catch him. Luckily the cow landed safely enough not to get hurt. Turning back around they waited on Hiashi.

"Hey I think we should let the cows free I think they don't like it there," said Hiashi feeling sorry for the rare mooing cows.

"Me too," agreed Ryu and Lola.

Hiashi ran towards the fence door which he thought was for cows only and open it telling the cows to run for it. This shout made cows do just that and they began running out the stable but this shout also woke up the Naras and who came outside just as the three ran towards the flowers shop with the cows spreading out everywhere.

"Okay where do I pee," asked Ryu.

"Right there," said Lola pointing to a flower garden in front of the shop.

Hiashi though drunk had sense to turn around as Ryu went about his business peeing all over the pretty flower garden.

Yet Lola watched him with wide eyes. After zipping up his pants and turning around he found a drunken slobbering Lola looking at him like he was a treat.

"I want to kiss you," Lola slurred.

"Then kiss me," he said shrugging.

Lola squealed and pulled him into her grasp before sloppy making out with her crush. Hiashi turned towards the two and began laughing. They pulled apart slightly embarrassed but more stunned than anything.

"NE love dovey birds, let's get more sake and do more ninja things," said Hiashi.

They nodded and then ran back to the Hyuga Manor causing all types of ruckus. They drunk six more bottles of sake and decide do more ninja stuff which lead to writing random stuff on walls like "I was not here" and "Hiashi is king of the jungle". They went to the park and jump out of swings thinking they were flying before last Hiashi decide he wanted to visit Hinata.

They sat on park bench and Lola had two bottles of sake, one in each hand. Hiashi decided his friend was starting to get drunk and he should stop her.

"Give me that bottle Lola-chan your drunk," said Hiashi.

"Am not," she cried.

"Are too now give it here," they wrestled over the bottle sake until it fell out her hands on ground breaking.

She began to whined and glare at Hiashi.

"Sworry didn't mean to… Ne …. Can we visit hina," asked Hiashi.

"Yea they might be at nee-chan and Minato face's old place," said Lola.

They got up and heading many wrong ways while holding onto another. After a while they finally got to right place and Ryu knocked on the door.

~Flashback end ~

The trio remembered their embarrassing acts from the day before. Hiashi also remember he was supposed to tell his daughter sorry but he passed out.

Lola and Ryu remember other things after Hiashi went upstairs with Hinata.

~Flashback of Lola and Ryu ~

Everyone began calling it a night. Lola also thought she better go to bed now as she was starting to feel drowsy. She asked Ryu to take her to bed which he did. She looked at the handsome shinobi as he tucked her in the bed like some sort of princess.

"Hic-swleep wit me..hic Ryu-kun," begged Lola patting the bed.

"Sure princess," he said sliding off his garments until he reached his boxers sliding into bed with her.

~Flashback End~

Lola and Ryu blushed as they remembered the rest of that night led to hot passion, kissing, and cries of pure pleasure.

"So… um… breakfast," coughed Ryu trying to see if the refrigerator had anything though he forgot no one occupied the house in years so no food was in the refrigerator.

Lola looked at Ryu and then looked away she couldn't believe she actually had sex with him. She had to place a hand on the counter otherwise she would have fallen to the ground from melting with pure joy.

"So you drunken idiots are up… God I am hungry," said Naruto as him and Hinata entered the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast," questioned Kyuubi as him and the others soon entered.

Hiashi groan loudly, they were being too loud and he had a bad hangover, on top of that he was hungry.

"Why don't you have any food in here at all? I'm hungry you know," he mumbled with his head down on the table.

Naruto glared a Hiashi, how dare he come in his place and complain about there not being anything to eat.

"I know, I'm hungry you baka," Lola told her nephew.

"Well guess what? you guys were at place where you would have gotten served breakfast in the morning but you decided to come here so don't complain," Naruto shouted.

The trio winced at Naruto's loud voice.

"Uzukage-sama this is only thing I beg of you but please keep your voice down," Ryu grumbled holding his aching head.

"Oh sorry," Naruto apologized. He could respect Ryu but Hiashi he didn't like and Lola he could care less at times like this.

"How about we go out and getting something to eat just you and me Ryu-kun," said Lola?

_She must not be mad at him anymore_, everyone thought.

"Da-da-daimyo….if that's whattt you want," he answered stuttering.

_Oh this is great, I can't even talk to her_, Ryu thought to himself. _Of course you can't you big idiot you had sex with the Daimyo_, _it's a crime even if she did start it somewhat. But still she was drunk so it could be said at a crime. No, it wasn't a good crime, ugh what am I thinking_, Ryu said to himself having inner conflict problems.

Everyone else just looked at Ryu weird. They all knew him well enough to know he never stuttered even when the Daimyo threw herself on the idiot. He never would break a sweat from his cool calm demeanor.

Lola closed the distant between her and Ryu. She laid her head on his shoulder and squeezed him in a tight hug. Then she whispered for his ears only even though two foxes in the room picked up on it, "Ryu, I love you weather you believe it or not I do. So I forbid you from calling me Daimyo. You can call me Lola or any nickname but I won't allow you call me Daimyo. And Ryu about last night, are we dating now."

"Lola I want to date you but-

Lola cut him off right there she didn't want to hear it, "I heard what you told Kakashi and I really don't care Ryu I would give up being Daimyo for you please don't say you don't want to date me because of something so small."

"Ya know you should listen to everything I say woman. I was going to say I want to date you but don't think it's only because we had sex," he whispered with an uncharacteristic smirk planted on his face.

Lola lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him he smiled and kissed her.

Naruto was going crazy on other hand and began choking. This was a moment he really wished he didn't have such good hearing. He didn't want to know about anything sexual happening between his Aunt and Ryu. But nobody seemed to notice his choking because the women were cooing at the kissing couple and the guys just shook their heads.

Luckily he managed to stop his own self from choking.

"Gross," he spat after they stop kissing.

"Shut up Naruto," Lola told him.

"So about break feat," inquired a really hungry Kyuubi.

"How about we all go out to eat," suggested Toshiro.

"Great I'm starving and the council meeting starts in a few hours," agreed Naruto.

"Umm… Hinata can we talk first," Hiashi asked deciding he better get this over with now.

Hinata looked unsure at her father but nodded her head once again.

"We will meet up with you," Hinata told her husband. Everyone left the room so Hinata and Hiashi could talk.

Hinata sat down at the table her father was sitting at who was now sitting up straight the best he could.

"Hang over's are not for me," he said trying to make light conversation first.

Hinata didn't say anything there was only awkward silence among them.

"Hinata I just want to start off by saying sorry," Hiashi started.

"Why? Why now? Why do you say sorry now," she asked her father her emotions starting to get the best of her.

"I know I should have been nicer sooner and haven't been a good father but I just want to say sorry whether you accept it or not is completely up to you," Hiashi said.

"…"

"Hinata I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I will try. I don't want to be a jerk anymore and I want to be invited in future events if you let me such as your kids birthday parties and things like that," Hiashi confessed embarrassed he was telling her the truth.

Hinata looked at her father and could tell he was not lying. She began to cry. She didn't whimper or make a sound tears just came down her face as if someone drew streaks of water down her face.

"Hinata I'm sorry did I say something wrong," asked Hiashi afraid that he upset his daughter.

She shook her head tears still falling down her face. "I just waited for ever to hear you say that father."

Hiashi looked surprised but got up and pulled her into a hug. "Even if you don't like me or if you're married to a perverted man you are still my daughter."

Hinata pulled her head back from her father chest. "Are you calling Naruto perverted," asked Hinata.

"He stole my daughter what else should I call him," pouted Hiashi.

Hinata didn't even bother reminding her dad the truth she just laughed. She was glad he told her how he felt. She was glad she came to visit Konoha also.

"So are you going to have grandkids soon," asked Hiashi.

"Everyone has been asking that but me and Naruto haven't really talked about it yet," said Hinata.

"Kids are a wonderful thing," proclaimed Hiashi.

"They most likely are but I might think about having a child after we get through helping out Konoha," said Hinata.

"That could be years… wars last years some times," Hiashi pointed out, not liking her answer.

Hinata laughed. "Not when you have the whirlpool ninjas as soon as we get out there we will have finished it."

"Hinata I don't ever remember you being cocky. You either picked that up from Lola or Naruto, both are bad influences," mumbled Hiashi.

"If I remember correctly father you were the one drunk last night," reminded Hinata.

"That's because Lola forced me and… oh god we did some dumb things," groan Hiashi finally realizing what he did was horrible.

Hinata raised a curious eyebrow. "Like what, enlighten me?"

"This is not for you to know," said Hiashi.

"I thought were bonding," pouted Hinata making herself look like she was going to cry. She picked up a lot of Naruto's cunning nature.

Not wanting his daughter to hate his guts he said, "Okay I will tell you."

"Well me, Lola, and Ryu might have went to the Nara's farm before coming here and let the cows out, then I think Ryu peed all over Yamanaka's flower shop flower garden and we wrote stuff on the walls, at the Hyuga Manor we forced all the Hyuga guards and Lola's guards to drink until they passed out or were too lazy to move. We also called all the main branch members pussies in their ears in the middle of the night," Screeched Hiashi finally remembering every little detail of what they had done.

Hinata just stared at her father for the longest before she burst out in laughter. She shook her head from side to side cracking up.

"Hahahaa… you are so dead dad," she told Hiashi.

"Don't you think I know that," he shouted not understating why she thought this was funny.

"I think you guys should hang out more often," giggled Hinata.

"No way, something bad always happens when I'm with Lola," Hiashi sneered.

"It seemed to me like you enjoyed yourself," Hinata joked.

"I did not, now I will have to explain why all the Hyuga guards are passed out and why I woke up the Hyuga elders by screaming insults in their ears," panicked Hiashi.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders it wasn't her problem. She knew this was going to be a funny one to see her dad work his way out of.

"What about the Nara and Yamanaka clans they are going to be pissed also," asked Hinata?

"Ugh don't remind me," scoffed Hiashi.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything to the Akimichi clan with the three being so closely related," pondered Hinata.

Hiashi's eyes widen as a memory came back into his head.

~Flashback~

"Ne before we go to the park let's eat at that restaurant," suggested Hiashi.

"Kay," shouted Lola and Ryu.

"A-Ki-mi-chi," read Lola.

"Who are they," asked Ryu forgetting about Akimichi clan.

"Who cares go in," mumbled Hiashi.

They pushed don the door but it was locked.

"It is locked," said Lola.

Hiashi walked away then came back with a brick. He threw it at the glass and they stole food. Then they all didn't feel like eating so they handed it to the midnight creatures.

~Flashback End~

Hiashi groaned he was in so much shit… he didn't like this at all.

"Stupid Lola," he whined.

"You shouldn't blame others," laughed Hinata as she got up and stretched.

"Lola is the blame of everything. She is such an evil woman and she was evil when she was a kid. I should have known better than to let her come to my place," said Hiashi deciding to use Lola as his scapegoat.

"What are you talking about Hiashi," shouted the one and Only Lola Uzumaki.

"I wasn't saying anything Lola," Hiashi lied.

"I thought we were supposed to meet you guys at the restaurant," said Hinata who smirked at her father's coward act.

"We came back since it was taking you guys so long but I brought you food sweetheart," said Naruto as he walked in the kitchen with food for Hinata.

"What about me," whined Hiashi?

"What about you," asked Lola and Naruto?

"Evil," growled Hiashi at the two.

"Anyways Hina-chan I bought you cinnamon buns and milk," sung Naruto handing his wife her favorite breakfast meal.

Hinata took the food and kissed her husband making Hiashi glare. Lola smiled lovingly… all while Hiashi was suffering.

"So Lola what did you do to Ryu, run him off already," taunted Hiashi with a smirk similar to a younger Sasuke's. He loved teasing her.

"No you asshole we ran into Tsunade on the way and she and him went off to talk for a while," said Lola in a matter of fact way.

"And who said you can call me Lola," she said cocking her fist back to hit him.

"You did, as a matter of fact you said it while you were drunk and you said it before, do you remember your words," stammered Hiashi.

Lola thought back to yesterday, she remembered quite well saying it while drunk and during their little talk but she didn't care so she pretend to forget.

"I don't remember that," lied Lola and she punched Hiashi in the face.

"Lola," yelled Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, not my problem," she said laughing at the twitching Hiashi.

~Elsewhere~

"So have how you been," asked Tsunade. She was talking to Ryu. They sat alone at the old Senju Manor. They were the only two left of their clan yet neither one of them stayed here anymore. But somehow this is where they end up.

"I been great," answered Ryu smiling wide.

"Lola makes you happy I see," said Tsunade. She knew her younger cousin was the type of person to show no emotions but to see him smile meant Lola was doing something right.

"I must say she is. Lola is an amazing woman. I'm glad I could finally see that," smiled Ryu.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to help you out when you got into that mess back in the days," apologized Tsunade.

"There is no reason to be sorry cousin Tsunade. You were hurting over cousin Nawaki's and Dan's death plus I doubt there was much you could have done. Also I loved how the turn of events turned out. I became an even more of master ninja, Met Hinata who end up being a good thing for my attitude, then I met up with Lola and Naruto again, I became part of a village once more but gain more friends than ever. I also happy so there is no need to say sorry Tsunade-neechan," Ryu stated calling her by the nickname he used to call her when he saw her ever once in a while as kids.

Tsunade's eyes went wide. Ryu hadn't called her that in years, since he was eight years old. She smiled at him showing that she appreciated his words.

"Thank you Ryu," said Tsuande looking to the sky. She could see Nawaki's and Dan's smiles they seemed to like the moves she was making lately and so did she.

"Is that blonde hair knuckle head actually a good kage," she asked as she turned her face back towards him.

"Naruto, yes, he is the greatest kage I seen in history and that includes Kages from all the great nations and from the smaller ones," replied Ryu he thought the Uzukage was the best kage history was ever going to see.

"What really, even better than my Grandpa and the third and his old man," asked Tsunade.

"I believe he has surpassed all of the Hokage's even you Tsuande," said Ryu honestly.

"Hmm I wouldn't doubt you for not even a second, Naruto has this amazing ability to do the unpredictable," noted Tsunade.

"Oh trust me I know, he change you after all," mused Ryu.

Tsunade couldn't help but agree. Naruto had made a cold hearted woman like her become a softy and slump down to becoming the Hokage, he convinced Neji Hyuga to give up on his hate, change Gaara to where now he is the Kazekage, and he brought back the last real Uchiha.

"Damn kid is always finding a way to look better than the rest of us Kages," muttered Tsunade with a smiled.

"He reminds me of Nawaki yet he is very different," noted Ryu.

Tsunade wondered if Ryu actually believed that or read her mind somehow. She always thought of Naruto somewhat like her little brother.

"I think so too Ryu except he very annoying," added Tsunade yet she still held a smile on her face.

"You said Nawaki was very annoying too if I remember correctly," said Ryu.

"Of course all little brothers are annoying just like you were," Tsuande joked.

"What I was not," said Ryu shaking his head. He couldn't remember himself like that.

Even though he didn't have much contact with Tsuande considering that she was much older than he was, he still saw her as his older sister and she saw him as a younger brother. They were in the same clan after all.

"Hahaaha…. The council meeting will be starting soon brat," laughed Tsuande as she walked out the Senju compound back to her office.

Ryu watch his cousin disappear and smiled.

~The Namikaze Estate~

"We should probably head toward the Hokage's towers," warned Toshiro interrupting Hinata and Naruto who were sitting in the kitchen, Hinata in Naruto's lap as he feed her.

"Hmm…what are you saying," asked Naruto placing a cinnamon bun in Hinata's mouth.

He and Hinata were paying no attention what so ever to Toshiro.

"I said we should head towards the Hokage's towers," Toshiro told Naruto and Hinata once more.

Naruto still wasn't listening he was licking the extra icing of the cinnamon bun off Hinata's lips.

"Speak up Toshiro I can't here you," mumbled Naruto still licking Hinata's lips like a wild fox.

"Ugh…Uzukage we have to go," yelled Toshiro loud enough to make the whole house jump.

"Gosh Toshiro did you have to yell that loud. Come on Hina-chan some idiot assistant got to be rude and yell to the world. It's time to get to Hokage's towers anyways," Naruto said with Hinata getting off his lap and agreeing.

Toshiro stood there in disbelief. He had been trying to tell Naruto that a few times and now he finally gets it. There were only few times when the Uzukage didn't act responsible and that's when he was with his wife. Toshiro had to play the responsible one which he hated whenever Naruto was hanging with his wife.

"Toshiro come on your going to make us late," shouted Naruto near the door. Toshiro grumpily left the kitchen.

As everyone was leaving the Namikaze Estate Hiashi pulled Naruto back to have a small little chat with him.

"Look don't think I like you with my daughter, I can only put up with you because you make her happy and I want to start a good relationship with her but I don't like all this kissing in front of me and stuff," Hiashi told him.

Naruto looked at Hiashi and smiled. "I don't like you either Hiashi but since you are already making my wife feel better about coming here and since she really likes how you are acting, I'm willing to put up with you also, _father_. But if you break her heart your dead."

"Well spoken Naruto and the same goes for you too," commented Hiashi happy with the pick his daughter made for a husband even though he would never admit it.

"Good than shall we go," asked Naruto ready to catch up with his wife.

"Yes but I really want to have grandchildren soon so I want to say this, hurry up and make some kids damn it," yelled Hiashi as he walked past Naruto out the door.

Naruto was surprised that even Hiashi wanted grandchildren. He supposed it was something all parents wanted at a certain age.

~Council room~

The council room was very lively today. For one, three very close council men were angry, one of them had their cows let out and it took them forever to find ever single cattle, another found out his flower shop was used as a piss basket, and another saw that his restaurant had been broken into and the greatest treasure, food, was stolen from the place then a few miles down the road was the food on the ground.

The Hokage wasn't in a good mood either as she was walking back to the Hokage towers she saw writings saying things like, "Hiashi is the king of the Jungle" and "I was here" posted on walls and all down the street. Not only that but the kid's park was trashed with sake bottles and the swings were broken. The thing that made her so pissed was she was not invited to this drinking party someone must have held.

The other Hyuga's on the council were incredible mad because they didn't get much sleep and Hiashi had yelled in their ears in the middle of the night saying horrible words. Then when they awoke the next morning they found all the Hyuga guards passed out it was embarrassing to their clan.

As everyone got seated many people looked at Hiashi as they all had seen the writings and figure he did everything that was done to the village.

"Hiashi you are dead after this meeting," hissed the Nara's, Yamanaka's, and Akimichi's.

"I didn't do anything," lied Hiashi, damn that Lola to hell.

"I found Hyuga Necklace on the ground near the stable," growled Shikaku Nara.

"Oh that well….Umm look I'm sorry but it is the Daimyo of Whirlpool's fought," said Hiashi.

"Please do explain," inquired Choza.

"Hiashi don't you blame me I am a guest I came here to learn of Konoha's beauty and then Hiashi here got me and my Ryu-kun drunk then he went about doing horrible deeds," lied Lola.

"Ehhh you lying woman….you fucking wench… wait to I get my hands on you," shouted Hiashi.

"Did you call me, the Daimyo, a fucking wench Hiashi? I swear you're going to wish I was as nice as River had been when she found your porn collection," shouted Lola.

"You're so stupid Lola and it wasn't porn….wait how do you know about that," said Hiashi turning red as a younger Hinata would have done.

"Shut up," yelled Naruto and Tsunade at the same time.

Hiashi and Lola glared but shut up.

"Let's start this meeting we can worry about the other problems later. Besides I will pay for all the repairs since I am sure the Daimyo cause this," said Naruto.

"Way to be a traitor," muttered Lola.

The Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka's seen happy with that idea and was happy to continue on with the meeting.

"As you probably know we are up against Iwa, Yuga, Oto, they are wining as of now and pushing are ninjas back. Since you are friends with Raikage and Mizukage we could probably get them to help and over power the three," stated Tsunade.

"Nonsense Hokage," objected Toshiro.

"What do you mean," questioned Tsunade.

"What he means is the Raikage and Mizukage is not need, hell the whirlpool ninjas in the room and maybe a few of your ninjas and we can take out Iwa, Oto, and Yuga," boasted Naruto.

"Don't get to cocky Uzukage you don't even have that many ninja with you," scolded Homura.

"Don't understatement us whirlpool ninjas, my kind sir," said Kyo.

"I am not dumb on your great accomplishments. I heard of your great winnings in other country but you are just a few what could you do against three armies," said Homura.

An eagle landed on the council room window. Then tap the window with its beak showing it wanted in stopping anyone from saying anything about Homura's comment. Tsunade went over to the window opening it so the eagle could come in. The eagle flew over to Hinata landing on her shoulder before dropping a scroll it carried on the table in front of her. Hinata picked up the scroll looking at the seal before handing it to Naruto.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Naruto as he opened the scroll reading it.

"What is it," asked Koharu.

"Mizukage and Raikage have informed me if I need back up aiding Konoha in war that their willing to bring their armies and back us up," Naruto explained.

"That's great," said Tsunade.

Naruto only took out a small ink pen from his jacket and wrote something on the scroll wrapping it back up.

"To bad I decline there help," smirk Naruto handing the scroll back to Hinata.

"Have your eagle send that back to the messenger," said Naruto.

Hinata gave the scroll to the eagle. "Karou take this back to its messenger think you for your assistance."

The bird gave Hinata a nod before flying out the open window. Tsunade and the rest of the council looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Uzukage why did you refuse them," asked Tsunade not understanding.

"Allow me to break it down for you," said Koji knowing the very reason why Naruto refused.

"Please do," Said Tsuande.

"The Uzukage himself can take on a single army by himself and not only that he has the power of three Kages, Hinata-sama, head of WATCHERS, ANBU level ninja, is also at least as strong as three Kages, the Daimyo herself is as strong as three Kages and has brought her guards a group ninja called Eyes and Ears, they are all kage level. We also have group called SEEKERS and we have two of them here and two WATCHERS and I myself along with the rest of ninja here are high Jonin, not mention if you haven't forgot Kyuubi-sama. The Uzukage, Hinata-sama, Lola, and Kyuubi have all taken down armies by their self's, alone, three armies is not going to stop us Hokage," Koji explained.

"Koji you also forgot I don't like to share my fights," pointed out Naruto.

The look on the council's faces was priceless. Not only had the forgotten all about Kyuubi being with them they now where hearing that at least four people are over kage level and can take on a single army by their self's.

"The SEEKERS, who are they," asked Koharu. The leaf ninja who been on the mission to escort the Uzukage here dropped their heads.

"They are the ...SQUAD," Said Kyuubi proudly.

"Tell me that is a joke," said Hiashi.

"Nope," said Kyuubi.

"What are we going to do with them then? Huh? Let them be perverts on battle field," asked Koharu.

"As we said don't underestimate us," said Gin.

"Yes, for your information everyone one of the SEEKERS train especially under me, they are all kage level ninja and specialize in torturing and killing people in the worst ways possible they just happen to be perverted but they will kill you and make sure your death is the most painful thing in the world," Spoke Kyuubi with a dangerous voice.

"I see," said Homura scarred a little. In fact everyone who didn't know the SEEKERS was.

"Yes don't every underestimate my ninja they are unpredictable just like me and even I don't want to be tortured by the SEEKERS they are all eighty times worst than Ibiki," added Naruto.

You could hear the swallowing of many of the leaf ninja. Kakashi thought to himself he was glad he didn't laugh at the two SEEKERS once they told him what their name meant. But this didn't surprise him much. Perverts just happen to be strong like Jiraiya and himself.

"So there is no need to call on the Raikage or Mizukage we can handle this our self," said Hinata.

"Yea small fish like them should be handle umm… let's see… tomorrow," asked Lola.

"Sounds good to me," said Naruto.

"I can smell their blood already," laughed Kyuubi along with Gin and Mazurka also.

"Tomorrow," croaked Tsuande.

"Yes we should head out tomorrow the sooner we get this done the better right," said Naruto.

"We can't rush in their without a strategy Uzukage," stated Shikamaru.

"We already have one," countered Kyo.

"Kyo, specializes in war strategies, he's a pro," said Naruto.

"Thank you Uzukage," smiled Kyo.

"What's the plan then," asked Kakashi.

"I say we, to be on safe side, have all you Konoha ninja suit up for battle. All the whirlpool ninjas here will also go to battle. We got word that they plan to invade from the East so we break into four big groups at the border of the battle, blocking not only the east but the west, south, and north," Started Kyo.

"That could be reckless if anything it should be two groups one to the east and one to the west," argued Shikamaru.

"That is also playing right into ones hand plus we have enough man power to cover it so why not do it. Also this way can take more out in quicker so let's say they don't except us to come from the back but we do, so they think we won't come from the front but we do. No matter what we will catch them off guard giving us the advantage if not we can have the power to back our self's up," reassured Kyo.

Shikamaru was defeated there was not topping that. To attack from all sides is better than one especially if you have the power because you plow through the enemy line in no time.

"Also we can attack the Oto ninja and have a few ninja attack Yuga and your ninja can attack Iwa and have a few attack Yuga also then we can regroup after the fall of Oto and Iwa the bigger armies and attack Yuga all together," added Kyo.

"This will also give me, a medical ninja, a better chance of healing people because this way we get less injured and I heal less saving my energy so I can fight if need," said Kadae.

"That makes since," said the Hokage, _this would be great for the medical ninjas_.

"Splitting up would give me more room to use my Uzugakugan," said the Uzukage.

"What do you mean," asked Tsunade.

"The Uzugakugan, my Dojutsu can be dangerous when many people are around because the numerous amount people I can trap under my eyes is big," bragged Naruto.

"Do you mind demonstrating," asked Homura.

"If you are asking me to make you suffer and possibly kill you, no thanks," warned Naruto.

"You can't control it," asked Koharu.

"For some reason Naruto's Uzugakugan is more powerful than any other Uzumaki so therefore it is harder to control but never less you only have a few seconds to stop looking into his eyes after its active otherwise you could die," explained Lola.

Most of the council members were really cursing Danzo at this moment. They had lost a strong kid and he seemed to have an incredible Dojutsu. Though they had help in kicking him out Danzo was the one nagging them about kicking him out when the brat went eight-tails.

"I am willing to show you if you're willing to suffer," Naruto then said, making everyone look at the Uzukage.

"I will do it," smiled Homura.

"Then I suggest we go outside," suggested Naruto.

"Let's," agreed Homura.

~Outside~

All council members went to the training grounds and most stayed behind Naruto. Naruto was facing Homura who thought this was going to piece of cake. Kakashi was jumping like a little kid.

Naruto stared at Homura not giving him a second to prepare before shouting, "Uzugakugan."

His eyes became a darker blue and swirls appeared in his eyes like the Uzumaki sign. The swirls were dark black and well defined.

Homura started sweating he could feel the effect, his lungs felt as if they were being filled with water. He began gasping for air falling to the ground.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to die yet though. He could tell because with his Uzugakugan active he could see the outline of Homura's stomach and organs. The water and acid from his stomach was swirling like a whirlpool and beginning to feel his lungs. When it reached the top it meant he would die. It was already half way.

Homura couldn't even gasp for air now. Silent screams left his mouth it was… so painful. He felt like a whirlpool was inside his stomach but not only that he was under a Genjutsu and he felt like he was trapped inside a real whirlpool, spending around and around. Drowning with nothing nor nobody to help him.

Naruto canceled his Uzugakugan and Homura tried his best to breathe.

"Ya see, it takes ten seconds to capture you and a minute to kill you except I stopped 10 seconds short from doing so," ranted Naruto.

Homura looked at Naruto and tried to stand but his knees collapsed from under him.

Everyone who never seen this Dojutsu stared in shock, Hiashi used his Byakugan and Kakashi used his Sharingan to check out what was happening and were amazed by what they saw.

"Deadly," the both whispered.

"Well now I think we both should say this meeting is coming to an end and we will set out tomorrow early in the morning," advised Naruto.

"S-s-sounds good," stuttered Tsunade still shocked that the kid nearly killed Homura in a mere minute.

Naruto and others started to leave but he stopped near the Hokage before going.

"You should stop by tonight Obaa-chan," he whispered in her ear before walking off again.

**Attention Readers: ** **This chapter will be the last Chapter I post for a while unless I just randomly decided to post the next chapter. Anyways I am not dropping this story I just want to publish my other two stories which I already written 15 chapters but haven't posted on Fan fiction yet. Most likely if this chapter of whirlpool ninjas is up then so is a chapter of my latest fan fic. So I recommend you read it or check it out while I take a break from whirlpool ninjas. Until then thanks for reading this far.**


End file.
